If I can't be with you
by Es un Mundo Inedito
Summary: Blaine es un famoso cantante que tiene miles de fans, varias giras realizadas, millones de copias de discos vendidas y una novia hermosa. Pero detrás de todo esto hay una verdad que su representante prefiere mantener oculta: Blaine es gay. ¿Será capaz encontrar a alguien que pueda soportar la presión de una relación a escondidas de las cámaras y todo lo que esta conlleva?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

¿Quién no desearía ser famoso siendo tan joven, escribir, grabar y tocar su propia música con varias personas mirándolo y disfrutando de lo que más adora hacer? ¿Quién no desearía tener miles de fans alrededor del mundo, varios discos grabados, varias giras, muchas entrevistas y ser conocido por los famosos? Pero a pesar de todo, ¿A quién no le gustaría compartir este sueño con la persona a quien más ama sin tener que esconderse de las cámaras?

Blaine Anderson era un joven normal de veintitrés años que se dedicaba a estudiar en la Universidad de Nueva York de día y trabajaba en un bar de noche. No se encargaba de ordenar los pedidos de la gente que frecuentaba a últimas horas del día allí, sino que los entretenía con su música. Todas las noches, exceptuando los días lunes que era su descanso, se subía al pequeño escenario con el que contaba el local y deleitaba al público con su voz y las canciones que él escribía.

Con el pasar del tiempo logró conseguir un par de seguidores que lo veían cada noche. Blaine muy amablemente se acercaba a charlar con ellos. Ya que esa gente dedicaba algo de su tiempo para escucharlo cada día, él no encontraba una mejor forma de devolverles el cariño brindado pasando un momento juntos.

Esa había sido su rutina por alrededor de un año y medio hasta que una noche todo cambió.

Era principios de marzo, el invierno se había alargado como nunca. El frío polar parecía no querer abandonar la ciudad y se había decidido adelantar el reloj una hora para así aprovechar la luz natural que el sol brindaba. Blaine había llegado cansado a trabajar ese día. Sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para por fin obtener su título.

Por cuestiones de dinero no se podía permitir cursas todas las materias correspondientes al semestre en la universidad. Ese hecho había afectado a sus planes de estudio. Los jóvenes normales se recibían a los veintiún años. Él pronto cumpliría veinticinco y no se había graduado aún pero si el mundo estaba a su favor en pocos meses tendría su tan preciado título en la mano. Administración de negocios le había agradado los primeros años de la carrera pero luego descubrió que no era lo que en verdad le apasionaba. A pesar de ser bueno con los números, verlos en cantidad y de todas las formas posibles ya le habían cansado. Pensó seriamente en abandonar la carrera y dedicarse a lo que en verdad amaba: la música pero cuando le planteó sus problemas a sus padres ninguno estuvo convencido con lo que su hijo planeaba hacer. Luego de una charla extensa lograron hacerlo recapacitar para que termine sus estudios, después podría dedicarse tiempo completo a la música.

Arribó al bar dejando todo su abrigo en una silla ubicada dentro del sector de la barra. Saludó a todos muy cortésmente como solía hacer todos los días. Hizo un gesto con la mano para hacerle saber a su pequeño club de fans que ya los había visto. Tomó su guitarra y se dirigió al escenario. Se sentó en su banqueta mientras comprobaba que todo el audio funcionase correctamente.

-Uno, dos, tres, probando. Creo que funciona bien y no nos hará una mala broma como otros días. Hola, ¿cómo se encuentran? Espero que todos bien. Para los que no me conocen, mi nombre es Blaine Anderson. Vengo a presentar mi música todas las noches, bueno, casi todas las noches. Para hoy tengo pensado algo distinto a otros días. Ya sé que esperan que toque una nueva canción pero la realidad es que he estado muy ocupado con la tesis de mi carrera y no he tenido tiempo de escribir, así que prefiero que ustedes me digan qué canción quieren que toque. Además sería hermoso escucharlos cantar.

\- "Don't you" - se escuchó gritar a una chica con cabellera rosa.

\- Si todos están de acuerdo con Meredith tocaré esa canción. En lo personal, mi favorita.

Tomó aire y a los segundos se empezaron a escuchar los acordes de la canción.

 _"_ _Say, wasn't that a funny day? Gee, it had a funny way, a way about you, kind of glow of something new. Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same. Another sucker for a game kids like to play and the rules we like to use"_

Blaine marcaba los acordes a la vez que sus seguidores entonaban muy tímidamente la letra de la canción.

 _"_ _Don't you want the way I feel? Don't you want the way I feel? Don't you want the way I feel for you? The sun, telling me the night is done. Well, I refuse to let it stop our fun. Close your eyes, we'll make it dark again. A kiss, there's a thought so how about this, let's pretend that both are lips are made of candy. After all we need sweets every now and then"_

El joven continuaba en su atmósfera musical. Sabía que ese era su momento y nada podría llegar a distraerlo.

 _"_ _Don't you want the way I feel? Don't you want the way I feel? Don't you want the way I feel for you? But here we are two strangers in a very different places. Who knows what will happen to us next. Here we are with nothing but this little spark. It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest"_

Su sonrisa se aproximó en su cara. Era la parte favorita de toda la canción.

 _"_ _Go, how so very out proposed, goodbye just as soon as I said hello. Well, alright I'll see you later. It's true, it's just a fantasy for two but what's the difference if it all could have been true? I guess this is better."_

 _"_ _But, don't you want the way I feel? Don't you want the way I feel? Don't you want the way I feel for you? Oh, don't you want the way I feel? Don't you want the way I feel? Don't you want the way I feel for you? Don't you want the way I feel for you?"_

Colocó como siempre toda su pasión en esas últimas estrofas. Terminó con una ovación de todo el público presente. Eso siempre lo alegraba. Sabía que las personas disfrutaban de su música.

\- Espero que les haya gustado la presentación, aunque haya sido una canción vieja. En seguida regreso.

Bajó del escenario para acercarse a la barra. Stephan su amigo y compañero de trabajo le entregó una botella de cerveza que agradeció. Amaba cantar pero su garganta se secaba rápidamente. Unos tragos más y volvió a su actuación.

Nuevamente pidió la opinión del público para elegir su próxima canción a interpretar.

Kurt y su hermanastro Finn solían tener una noche de hermanos por lo menos una vez a la semana. Sus padres los habían obligado a conocerse y a pasar más tiempo juntos cuando decidieron casarse. Ambos chicos tenían dieciséis años cuando eso ocurrió.

El tiempo había transcurrido, ahora eran dos profesionales de veintitrés años y se llevaban mejor que nunca.

Mercedes, su amiga, le había comentado a Kurt sobre el bar que tenía música en vivo, el cual se ubicaba cerca de su trabajo. El castaño convenció a su hermano de ir a tomar un trago allí luego de que terminara su turno en la revista y Finn en la escuela donde era ayudante de los profesores.

Abrieron la puerta del local y se ubicaron en una mesita para dos. Una mesera les tomó la orden de sus bebidas mientras que ellos se ponían a hablar de sus respectivos días.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por una melodía de guitarra que se desplegaba de los amplificadores. Un ritmo tranquilo que relajaba y combinaba perfectamente con el clima que estaba haciendo. Una voz se hizo presente dejando cautivados a los hermanos. Los dos chicos dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde venía esa dulce voz.

Allí se encontraba Blaine cantando y disfrutando al hacerlo.

Kurt se sentía a gusto con la canción. La letra y la melodía lo relajaban. Sintió que algo le faltaba cuando la misma se acabó.

El castaño vio pasar al cantante cerca de él e irse a la barra donde el cantinero le entregó una botella de cerveza.

Finn le llamó la atención cuando notó que no lo estaba escuchando.

-Perdón, ¿Qué decías?

-Que la canción estuvo bastante relajante. ¿No te parece?

-Claro - le sonrió.

Había algo en esa canción que lo había cautivado por completo.

Cuando por fin pudo volver a sumergirse en una conversación con el grandullón, fue sometido nuevamente a esa voz hipnotizadora.

El turno de Blaine había finalizado. El joven músico ya se había despedido de su público y sus compañeros. Estaba abrigado para afrontar el frío polar que le esperaba afuera cuando una voz lo llamó.

-Disculpa – le dijo un hombre un poco más bajo que Blaine. Vestía de traje, llevaba un sombrero y un maletín - ¿Tú eres Blaine Anderson?

-Sí – confirmó

-Te he estado observando por varios días y tienes una habilidad para tocar la guitarra y cantar. ¿Las canciones las creas tú?

-Son cien por ciento mías

-Eres mejor de lo que creía.

-¿Desea algo en especial? No quiero ser grosero pero tuve un día agotador y lo único que quiero es llegar a casa y descansar – respondió tratando de mantener la calma

-Entonces seré breve. Mi nombre es Raphael Collins. Soy cazatalentos. En mis años de carrera he encontrado a grandes artistas. Creo que tienes bastante potencial para ser un famoso cantante. Te dejo mi tarjeta. Piénsalo. Estaré un par de días más en la ciudad y luego me volveré a Los Angeles.

El moreno observó la tarjeta entregada en sus manos. Con los pulgares la acarició. No estaba muy seguro si el hombre sería quien decía que era. Sólo le quedaba investigar y tomar una decisión.

Luego de esa noche, Kurt convenció a Finn de volver en su próxima salida a ese bar. Le había agradado el ambiente, las bebidas y sobre todo, el entretenimiento en vivo.

Lamentablemente pasó una semana y ellos no pisaron el mismo sitio en el que habían estado en su última salida. Esa semana se convirtió en semanas, que luego fueron meses.

Cuando por fin decidieron volver allí, la emoción de Kurt se disipó al encontrarse que el cantante que estaba arriba del escenario no era ese chico con voz encantadora, sino que otro que no le transmitía esa tranquilidad y alegría que Blaine le había generado aquella vez.

Quizás el moreno estaba en su día de descanso pero cuando le preguntaron al cantinero con quien lo habían visto hablar meses atrás, éste le respondió que Blaine había dejado de trabajar allí.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _3 años después…_

El aeropuerto de LAX deslumbraba ante los ojos de Kurt. Era demasiado espléndido, no sabía si era mejor al de Nueva York que era de donde provenía.

Finn no paraba de quejarse. Su hermano lo había dejado con todas las maletas. Él solamente había traído una pequeña pero su querido hermanastro no sólo había preparado una grande sino que lo acompañaba un carry-on y su bolso de mano. Iban a estar cuatro días en esa ciudad y Kurt pareciera que se mudaría.

-¿Me recuerdas por qué estamos en esta ciudad?- preguntó algo molesto Finn mientras se dirigían a la entrada en busca de un taxi

-¡Porque por fin conseguimos entradas para el recital! – Respondió emocionado el castaño – Además, luego de pelearme con las zorras de las fangirls pude obtener dos meet & greets con Blaine. Odio a los clubes de fans. Como no les alcanza con molestar al artista, también cuelgan las páginas oficiales cuando lanzas los boletos a la venta y ni hablar los meet & greets. Se los acaban en segundos.

-No puedo creer que haya accedido a acompañarte en esta locura. Has estado obsesionado con el tipo desde que lo viste en aquel bar en Nueva York hace tres años. ¿Entiendes que son tres años en los que no has parado de tratar de encontrarlo?

-No te hagas el difícil Finn, sabes muy bien que te gusta su música tanto como a mí.

-Pero no estoy obsesionado con él.

-No estoy obsesionado. Lamento completamente no haber vuelto a la semana a ese bar. Hubiese sido lindo volver a escucharlo en ese ambiente. Sé que ahora será completamente distinto- la expresión en su voz cambió.

Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al hotel. El mismo quedaba en el centro de la ciudad por lo que se pudieron deleitar con los edificios y algunos de los puntos turísticos de Los Angeles.

El recital se realizaría al día siguiente en The Greek Theatre, el más grande de la ciudad. Kurt estaba emocionado con asistir allí. No tenían los mejores lugares pero le tranquilizaba que vería a Blaine de la forma más cerca que lo pudiera llegar a tener.

Habían contratado un bus turístico para recorrer todos aquellos lugares emblemáticos de L.A. Pasaron por el Teatro Chino donde bajaron para recorrer el boulevard donde se encontraban las famosas estrellas de los artistas. Tomaron varias fotografías y, como todo gran turista, empezaron a comprar recuerdos para llevar a casa. Retomaron el recorrido en bus, bajando en las paradas de interés hasta que finalmente terminaron en una cafetería de Hollywood & Vine cenando.

Kurt por más cansado que se encontraba por el viaje y el turismo realizado, era su emoción y nervios quienes le impedían poder cerrar sus ojos y descansar. Había esperado tres años para volver a ver a Blaine.

Sus pensamientos volvían constantemente a esa noche donde lo habían escuchado cantar en el bar que Mercedes les había recomendado. Se había decepcionado cuando Stephan, el cantinero, le había confirmado que Blaine ya no trabajaba más allí.

Su mente se había olvidado del cantante, cuando un día en el trabajo reconoció esa voz en la radio.

"No puede ser". Se dijo para sí mismo. Corrió hasta el aparato y subió el volumen del mismo. Quizás su cabeza le había jugado una mala pasada. Era una voz que solamente había escuchado una vez pero que lo había afectado para siempre. Lo peor de todo que no supo cómo se llamaba hasta que lo vio por primera vez en la televisión.

La ocasión en que le habían preguntado por él a Stephan ninguno mencionó su nombre. Kurt se había referido como "el cantante que tenía un club de fans liderado por una chica de cabello rosa".

El día que confirmó que el moreno era realmente quien creía que era se quedó en shock. No podía creer que por fin lo había vuelto a ver pero más que nada, había vuelto a escuchar su voz.

Y allí fue que comenzó su ilusión para volver a presenciar sus canciones en vivo.

Desde ese día pareciera que a todo lugar que iba estuviera Blaine.

La revista en la que trabajaba lo había tomado como referente de moda en alguna ocasión pero nunca había pisado la editorial. Eran sus compañeras quienes siempre tenían el gusto de entrevistarlo y realizarle las fotos para las ediciones en las que aparecería.

Un par de meses luego de su descubrimiento, el moreno fue noticia. Se empezó a correr el rumor que estaba saliendo con la actriz Rachel Berry. La muchacha era algo irritable pero tenía talento. Había participado en grandes obras de teatro como así también series de televisión. Sólo un par de semanas pasaron para que confirmaran el romance entre ellos dos. La joven siempre acompañaba a Blaine en todos sus shows. Esto se complementaba a cada evento social al que el joven era invitado. Siempre de la mano con ella y ambos deslumbrando en las alfombras rojas.

Así fue como Blaine pasó de ser "el chico que tocaba en un bar de Nueva York", a ser "el famoso cantante Blaine Anderson".

Kurt sabía que los meet & greets no duraban más que dos minutos por persona. Si tenía suerte, quizás podrían ser cinco. El castaño iba a estar feliz con que simplemente le devolviera el saludo y se tomaran una foto. Por lo menos para tenerlo retratado en su mente para siempre.

Blaine se encontraba en su camarín vocalizando y dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Por más años que hubiesen pasado desde la primera vez que se subió a un escenario para brindar un show ante miles de personas, se seguía poniendo nervioso y ansioso antes de actuar.

Estaba saltando de un lado a otro cuando se paró en seco al ver ingresar a su representante.

-Raphael- dijo en un suspiro - ¿Cómo está la situación?

-Ni un solo lugar vacio

El moreno soltó el aire que llevaba contenido y siguió moviéndose desesperado.

-Deberías calmarte

-No puedo. Sabes como me pongo antes de cada concierto, y cuanto más grande peor.

-Se sabía que iba a ser un gran recital. Las entradas se agotaron dos horas después de haberse puesto a la venta.

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Nunca se había agotado en tan poco tiempo! ¡Nunca se había agotado!

Para ese momento Blaine se encontraba frente a Raphael con una mirada psicótica

-Blaine, tómate el té con limón y miel que te dejé. No sólo le va a ayudar a tu voz sino también a tus nervios.

El hombre abandonó el camarín topándose con Rachel mientras salía. La joven ingresó donde se encontraba Blaine. El chico había seguido el consejo de su manager y empezó a beber de a sorbos el líquido.

-¿Nervioso otra vez?- preguntó en forma cómica

Blaine le fijó la mirada amenazante.

-Está bien. Vengo en paz. Yo también tengo mis crisis cada vez que estoy por salir a actuar pero trato de tomarlo con calma.

Rachel se colocó tras él y le masajeó los hombros para relajarlo. Pudo sentir como se iba descontracturando y la tensión iba bajando de a poco.

-Gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti para controlarme- abrazó a la chica pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de ella.

Se soltaron y Rachel abandonó por unos minutos el lugar. Luego regresó con cara molesta.

-Era mi representante. Está disgustado porque no fui a un evento al que me habían invitado esta noche.

-A veces me siento culpable por ser el ancla que te tiene atascada aquí – Se lamentó el cantante

-No te preocupes. Después de tantos años estoy acostumbrada.

Raphael volvió a ingresar al camarín.

-Ya es hora del show. ¿Rachel estás lista?

-Sí – respondió sin ánimo y le lanzó una mirada de pena a Blaine.

Ambos se colocaron juntos y posaron para una foto, la cual fue tomada por Raphael.

Antes de salir, Blaine tomó del brazo a Rachel y le susurró al oído.

-¿Vino? – preguntó esperanzado

-En primera fila como siempre – le sonrió - Ahora vamos. Tienes que ir a hacer feliz a tu público y yo a cumplir mi función – le guiñó el ojo.

Kurt sintió que se moría en el momento en que lo vio salir al escenario con toda la energía. Su voz no le alcanzaba para gritar – perdón, cantar. Se sabía la letra de cada una de las canciones. Desde que confirmó que Blaine era ese chico del bar, no perdió tiempo. De inmediato se puso a escuchar todo lo que le aparecía en su camino compuesto y cantado por él. Pero había una que le ponía la piel de gallina. Una canción que amaba desde la primera vez que la escuchó. Así fue como en _Don't You_ , sus lágrimas empezaron a caer inconscientemente desde sus ojos. Tuvo que pegarle a su hermano cuando se empezó a reír al verlo llorar.

El concierto había terminado más rápido de lo que creía pero su aventura con Blaine no se cerraba ahí. Todavía le quedaba el meet & greet.

Dejaron atrás la zona del recital para dirigirse a tras bambalinas. Allí se formaba una larga fila de personas. Todas para conocer y tener su fotografía con Blaine Anderson. Kurt trató de arreglarse todo lo mejor posible. Dos horas gritando, bailando y saltando, lo habían convertido en una mugre.

Blaine estaba tomando agua en grandes cantidades. Las luces del escenario lo deshidrataban demasiado provocando que se termine una botella de dos litros en cinco minutos. Rachel estaba ojeando una revista que tenía una imagen de ellos dos juntos. Con una lapicera empezó a garabatear sus fotos.

-La gente está obsesionada con nosotros dos- decía mientras le dibujaba un bigote a Blaine

-La gente cree que nosotros dos somos pareja – le aclaró Blaine

-Odio el momento en que los paparazzi nos vieron salir juntos de aquella cafetería – Se colocó la revista sobre su cara mientras refunfuñaba

-No eres la única que maldice ese momento.

-El día que conozca a un chico que me agrade de verdad ¿Cómo le explico que no soy tu novia, si en todos los sitios que vea vamos a estar tomados de la mano o besándonos?

\- Maldigo el momento en que a Raphael se le ocurrió la genial idea de involucrarte en esto. No hay día que me deteste por haberte arrastrado en esta farsa.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta del camarín. Seguramente era su manager informándole que era hora del meet & greet con sus fans. Blaine se alegró al ver que no era quien pensaba. Un chico alto, castaño con ojos verdes abrió la puerta e ingresó.

-Yo los dejo solos – dijo la morena mientras dejaba la revista sobre el sofá donde había estado sentada – Nos vemos Jonathan

-Hasta luego Rachel – se despidió tímidamente

Sin perder un segundo, Blaine se acercó al joven y lo besó.

-No tienes la menor idea de cuánto me alegra que hayas venido hoy. Me dijo Rachel que te vio en el público y en primera fila – le masajeaba los brazos

-Lo de la primera fila es parte del contrato de confidencialidad. Me gustaría obtener las entradas en primera fila gracias a mi esfuerzo, no porque el representante de mi novio quiere pagarme de esa forma mi silencio.

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos. Últimamente todo entre ellos dos se había vuelto tortuoso. No podían aparecer juntos en ningún lado, Jonathan debía esconderse.

-Blaine tengo que decirte algo – por fin emitió palabra

-Tengo dentro de unos minutos el meet & greet. ¿Puede ser después?

-¡No Blaine! Tiene que ser ahora. Siempre estoy detrás de todo el mundo – suspiró antes de soltar la bomba: - Blaine quiero terminar

El cantante se quedó en shock por unos minutos. Tenía que digerir la información que sus oídos creyeron escuchar

-¿Perdón?

-Quiero terminar. Blaine, esto no va para más. Estoy cansado de estarme escondiendo, de pretender que no soy nadie en tu vida. Estoy harto de eso – le señaló la foto de él y Rachel que estaba en la revista que ella había estado garabateando hacía unos minutos atrás

-Dime que es mentira

-No, no es mentira. Blaine, te quiero con todo mi ser pero no me puedo permitir seguir estando en una relación donde no puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres mi novio. Todo porque tu representante piensa que si la gente descubre que eres gay, tu carrera se irá a la ruina. Alguien tiene que traer a Raphael al siglo veintiuno. Mientras alguien no lo haga, yo no puedo continuar. Lo siento.

-Está bien. Te entiendo. Sé que no sólo te molesta a ti sino que también a Rachel y a hasta a mí. No me gusta estar escondiendo quién en verdad soy, y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie. Si crees que lo mejor es terminar, hagámoslo.

-En serio, lo siento Blaine. Te quiero demasiado pero no puedo continuar. Te prometo que me mantendré callado. Sólo espero que un día tengas el valor de enfrentarte a Raphael y puedas demostrar quién eres en realidad – se dieron un último beso antes de que Jonathan se fuera – Adiós Blaine. Lo siento.

Kurt no paraba de saltar en el lugar. Sus nervios se incrementaban a medida que el tiempo pasaba y nada sucedía. Habían transcurrido varios minutos desde que le habían colocado los brazaletes del meet & great. Por suerte, el castaño no se sentía el único ansioso con la espera. Los demás fans también ya empezaban a sentirse inquietos. Mercedes lo había bombardeado con mensajes hasta más no poder.

Finn agradecía la paciencia que estaba teniendo con su hermano porque si no la tuviera ya lo hubiese estrellado contra la pared.

-Kurt, por última vez. Tranquilízate. Vas a ver que solamente van a ser dos minutos, después nos van a sacar corriendo del lugar.

-¡Quiero que me hagan entrar! Además tengo hambre

-Te prometo pasar por un _In-N-Out_ cuando salgamos de aquí

-Siempre soñé con comer en uno de esos. Estoy deseando que algún día lo lleven a Nueva York – el castaño se paró en seco al divisar a alguien a lo lejos – Ella está aquí

-¿Quién Kurt? – Finn ya estaba fastidiado

-La actriz Rachel Berry. La novia de Blaine – le señaló donde ella se encontraba – Claro que va a estar. No hay recital al que no vaya. Lo más molesto es la foto que sube siempre antes de cada show. Mira – le enseñó la fotografía que se habían tomado antes de que comenzara el concierto.

De pronto la vieron desaparecer corriendo con su teléfono en la mano.

Lo que menos se pensó Rachel al entrar al camarín de su amigo fue encontrarlo tirado en el sofá hecho un mar de lágrimas. En el piso se hallaba tirada la revista con la página de sus fotografías rasgadas. Todo era un desastre.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó preocupada

-Jonathan terminó conmigo – y las lágrimas empezaron a caer con más fuerza

\- ¿Pero por qué?

-¡Rachel por qué va a ser! Por toda esta farsa. Está harto de esconderse todo el tiempo. Yo también lo estoy. Quiero gritarle al mundo que no me gustan las mujeres sino los hombres. No quiero esconderme más. Quiero que consigas a alguien que te ame, que puedas ir a tus eventos y no tenerte aquí atada pretendiendo algo que no somos.

-Lo siento. Que tonta que soy – se acercó y lo abrazó – Yo sé que algún día ambos seremos felices con alguien que nos ame como nos merecemos. Pero por ahora debes ser fuerte, por tus fans. Ellos quieren verte feliz ¿De acuerdo?

Blaine le asintió con la cabeza y se sopló la nariz con un pañuelo que Rachel le ofreció.

-Muy bien. Ahora vamos a arreglarte un poco porque allá afuera hay una fila larga de fans esperando por conocer a su ídolo.

Luego de casi dos horas, la cola para el meet & greet empezó a moverse. Kurt se llenó de energía y felicidad. Cuánto más avanzaba la fila, más nervioso se ponía. Hizo que Finn comprobara su aliento unas cien veces. Se echó perfume para disimular la pestilencia que el recital le había causado.

-Después dices que no estás obsesionado con el tipo – le recriminó Finn

-No… sí… digo no sé. Bueno puede ser que un poco –dijo frustrado

-Claro, un "poco" – recalcó las comillas

Estaban adentro cuando Kurt casi se desmaya al verlo lejos. Blaine se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, remera blanca con cuello en _v_ que le remarcaba el pecho, una campera de cuero gris amarronada y el atuendo lo completaba con unos borcegos negros a juego.

Kurt se estaba maldiciendo por ser gay. "¡Qué suerte que tiene Rachel Berry!", se repetía cada dos por tres a medida que se acercaban.

Solo estaban a unos pasos de él. Cuando fue su turno, se aproximó hacia él y lo abrazó. No podía creer que luego de tanto tiempo buscándolo y sin saber nada de él estaba allí, en sus brazos. Blaine le devolvió el abrazo. Estaba acostumbrado al amor efusivo de sus fans. A comparación de su hermano, Finn decidió chocarle los puños y decirle un simple "¿Qué hay?".

-¿Cómo se llaman chicos? – preguntó amablemente Blaine

-Yo soy Kurt y él es mi hermano Finn

-Un gusto chicos. ¿Les gustó el recital? – estaba firmando un disco que Kurt se acordó que había metido en su bolso

-Sí… es la primera vez- las palabras no le salían de su boca

-¿Primera vez que vienen a uno de mis conciertos?

-Sí… No… es que – Blaine soltó una risita al ver lo nervioso que estaba Kurt

El castaño quería explicarle que lo habían visto en Nueva York años atrás cuando cantaba en el bar pero fue interrumpido por un hombre que Kurt conocía muy bien: su manager.

-Blaine, toma la foto y apúrate. Hay demasiadas personas allá afuera y ya es tarde- le gritó

-Lamento tanto que esto dure tan poco. Si fuera por mí, me tomaría horas hablando con los fans.

Posaron para una foto los tres juntos. Luego Kurt llegó sólo a decir "Puedes" y señalar su teléfono para que Blaine entendiera que quería una foto de ellos dos solos. Cordialmente tomó el aparato y él mismo sacó la foto. Kurt por poco tuvo su descompensación número un millón del día. Luego para no quedar mal con Finn también se tomó una con él solo.

Kurt lo abrazó de nuevo antes de despedirse.

Al salir, el castaño empezó a saltar de la alegría. No podía creer que por fin lo había conocido y tenido tan cerca. Había sido un día para no olvidar.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido que su cabeza iba a tardar unos cuantos minutos, u horas, en procesar todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Finn, Blaine es muy guapo

-Sabes que no soy mucho de observar a los hombres pero debo darte la razón esta vez. Ahora, ¿será posible que vayamos a comer?

-¡In-N-Out!

Estar con sus fans había hecho que se relajase y olvidara lo ocurrido luego del show. En lo que había comenzado su carrera era el tercer novio que lo dejaba por el mismo motivo: ocultar su relación. Lo peor era el tiempo que llevaba encontrar a alguien. Luego de eso, convencerlo de que en realidad era gay y que no estaba saliendo con Rachel. Eso seguía con que Raphael lo aprobara y le hiciera firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad, donde se establece que la pareja verdadera no puede hablar al respecto, ni aparecer en público. En ese aspecto odiaba a su representante. Así como lo amó desde el momento en que lo hizo famoso, lo odió por no dejarse mostrar tal cual es frente a las cámaras.

En ese momento estaba en su habitación de hotel. Había hablado con su madre para contarle como había estado el recital. Luego se mensajeó con su hermano y amigos. Stephan le había mandado un mensaje de aliento. Era su único amigo que le quedaba en Nueva York. Fue una de las pocas personas que lo apoyó en el momento en que decidió dejar su trabajo y seguir su sueño. Aunque nunca le había caído bien Raphael.

La gira terminaba en un par de días, luego se iría a Nueva York a descansar. Todavía conservaba su departamento en esa ciudad, además tenía ganas de visitar a su amigo y al bar donde había trabajado durante un tiempo. Quizás podía pasear por el campus de su universidad y recordar quién era antes que esta locura estallara. Un tiempo de descanso para llevarlo a sus raíces antes de volver al ruedo.

Observó por última vez la última foto que se habían tomado con Jonathan antes de borrarla. Cuanto más rápido se deshiciera de todo material que le recordara a sus novios, mejor para él.

Estaba cansado de esconderse pero estaba en la cima de su carrera. Era reconocido por todos lados, llevaba ya bastantes premios ganados. Era doloroso elegir entre el amor que le generaba estar con alguien y el amor que le tenía a la música. Sólo deseaba que un día su manager recapacitara y entendiera que la gente de ahora no basa la carrera de una persona en su sexualidad sino que en su talento.

Dejó su teléfono en silencio sobre la mesita de luz. Luego de los recitales los fans comenzaban a postear fotos y videos, etiquetándolo, provocando que no parase de sonar en toda la noche.

Finalmente, se dio media vuelta y quedó profundamente dormido. Había sido un día largo.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Unas pequeñas palabras para comenzar..._

 _Antes que nada quiero empezar pidiendo disculpas por si he ofendido a alguien con la descripción de la historia. Para ser más específica en la parte que dice que "detrás de todo esto se esconde su verdadera personalidad: es gay". Sinceramente me costó bastante hacer la descripción del fanfic. No sé cuantas veces la habré escrito y borrado. Sé que cometí un error al utilizar esas palabras, así que voy a tratar de arreglarlo lo más próximo posible así nadie se siente herido u ofendido. Sé que en estos tiempos uno debe ser bastante cauteloso con lo que dice/escribe porque varias personas se pueden sentir tocadas con el simple hecho de decir "hola" y van a saltar a atacarlo. Admito que no es una frase muy buena. Sinceramente estaba buscando no repetir palabras. Sé que ser gay_ _no_ _es parte de la personalidad. No soy de esas personas que usualmente son de comentar y hablar porque sí. No me va eso de andar buscando peleas por redes sociales ni comentando a cada rato sobre determinados temas por esto mismo. Suelo ser una persona que se reserva lo que piensa para hablarlo con las personas cercanas._

 _Así que nuevamente, pido perdón por las palabras utilizadas en la descripción. Trataré de corregirlo, buscarle una nueva forma de tratar de decir que Blaine no puede dejarle ver al mundo que es gay, que detrás de toda esa farsa se esconde un chico el cual se enamora de otros chicos. Hasta para escribir esto estoy buscando palabras que no ofendan a nadie._

 _Me entristeció ver que el primer comentario que recibió la historia haya sido de alguien anónimo que me atacó por una mala elección de palabras. Así que, como dicen en tumblr, querido anon perdón por haberte ofendido. Corregiré mi error cuanto antes, ahí me dices si está bien lo que puse._

 _En esta historia no quería comentar demasiado sobre mí, solamente quería que la leyeran y punto. Para eso ya tengo UVP donde los vuelvo locos a mis lectores, pero luego de más de un año ya saben que me gusta ser sociable con ellos. Pero por las dudas, mi nombre es Katherine, alias Katu. Tengo 22 años, por lo que mi querido guest, dejé de ser niña hace bastante tiempo aunque con mis seres queridos me comporto como tal a veces. Estoy a punto de recibirme de una de mis dos carreras en la universidad. Estudio, trato de conseguir buenas notas. Desde chica estudio inglés. Escribo para poder relajarme de la vida que llevo, es una forma de despejar mi mente junto con los libros que leo. Estoy a favor de todo lo que tenga que ver con los derechos de la comunidad LGBTQ. Mi mejor amigo es gay y una de las chicas con las que antes me juntaba es lesbiana. Me entristeció ver lo que ocurrió en Orlando este fin de semana y no comprendo como siendo 2016 haya gente que tenga la cabeza cerrada._

 _Así que espero que mis disculpas no te hayan generado algún tipo de rechazo, ofensa o lo que sea. Trataré de volver a escribir la descripción buscando las palabras adecuadas, aunque sean repetitivas para tratar de expresar lo que es esta historia._

 _Para aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer el prólogo y el capítulo 1 de esta historia que empecé a escribir, muchas gracias. Y también agradecerles por haberse comido toda esta introducción. El capítulo 2 lo llevo escrito por bastante tiempo pero quería terminar el capítulo de UVP que estaba escribiendo antes de publicarlo pero las circunstancias se dieron para que publique este primero. He estado con trabajos y parciales, ayer rendí uno y esta semana que viene tengo dos más, por lo que se me complica escribir._

 _Como dije antes, me entristeció ver que el primer comentario que recibí fuera por una parte de la descripción y no por la historia en sí. No voy a pedir comentarios ni menos decirles que coloquen esta historia entre sus favoritos. Yo también hasta hace poco leía anónimamente. Si lo quieren hacer, bienvenido sea, es un incentivo para el autor._

 _Espero que toda esta introducción no afecte su lectura en esta historia. Me alegra saber que hay unas 20 personas que ocuparon su tiempo para leer las palabras que escribo y la historia que se forma en mi mente. Los dejo con el capítulo 2 y quizás entre una semana y diez días les traiga el capítulo 3._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Desde que habían regresado de su viaje un par de días atrás, Kurt no dejaba de hablar del recital y del encuentro con Blaine. Al principio Mercedes estaba igual de histérica que su amigo queriendo saber cada detalle del momento pero con el correr de los días se estaba cansando de escucharlo repetir la historia cada vez que se juntaban.

En ese momento estaban en el departamento del castaño. Kurt con su computadora trabajando hablando nuevamente de ese día. Mercedes se había colocado las manos en los oídos y se había caído rendida en la mesa del comedor.

-Kurt, no tienes la menor idea de lo que te quiero pero en este momento tengo ganas de estamparte contra la pared. ¿Puedes callarte por una vez por todas?

Su amigo la ignoró completamente, en cambio pegó un grito de emoción provocando que la chica lo mirase extrañamente.

-¡Ya subieron las fotos del meet!

Nuevamente la paciencia de Mercedes se había acabado. Reboleó los ojos antes de acercarse junto a su amigo para ver la fotografía.

En esta se mostraba a Finn, Blaine y Kurt uno junto al otro, sonriendo a la cámara. El cantante era el más petizo de los tres. Esto causó gracia para Mercedes, sus amigos eran bastante altos en comparación con el artista. Parecía un "Sándwich de Hobbit", como le gustó llamar a Mercedes. Kurt la miró con mala cara pero luego de pensarlo bien, coincidió con ella y se rió. Estaba revisando las fotos de ese día hasta que Mercedes lo paró al ver la imagen de su amigo y el cantante solos.

-¿Esa fotografía? No me la habías mostrado

-Bueno – Kurt intentaba buscar una excusa – La verdad es que nadie sabe de esta foto, a excepción de Finn, claro. Es que… no sé… pensé que como es una foto que tengo de nosotros dos solos, no quería compartirla con nadie más. Es…es especial. Ya sé que sueno como un tonto pero… es muy linda y sentimental como para compartirla.

-Ay amigo, deberías revisarte. Estás obsesionado con el tipo.

-¡No estoy obsesionado! – dirigió sus ojos para un costado - Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces habré dicho lo mismo en este último tiempo

Pero la verdad era que sí, Kurt estaba obsesionado con el cantante desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Al principio no se había dado cuenta pero con el correr del tiempo, cuanto más famoso se volvía Blaine, más obsesionado se volvía Kurt. No sabía todo del músico pero lo suficiente para ser feliz.

-Me parece raro que no hayas posteado ninguna foto del recital en tus miles de redes sociales. Pensaba que iba a ser lo primero que hicieras en cuanto terminara el recital.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo pero fue toda la emoción del momento que no me dejó hacer nada. Por eso estoy colapsando estos últimos días. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a llorar porque esta foto es perfecta. Si lo recortamos a Finn, por supuesto.

-Compadezco a Finn por acompañarte en esta locura

-Él no es de admitirlo pero le gusta Blaine tanto como a mí. O sea, me refiero al sentido musical – sus mejillas se habían incendiado. Mercedes lo observó con gracia – De acuerdo, Blaine ha sido mi crush desde un principio. Mercedes ya sé que no me voy a casar con él. Uno, partamos de la base que es un famoso, hay una muy pequeña probabilidad de que lo vea fuera de un meet and greet. Dos, acuérdate que es heterosexual y tiene una novia hermosa, para él.

-Ya encontrarás a alguien, a alguien de verdad – la morena ojeó la hora en su teléfono – Me debo ir. El trabajo me llama. Nos vemos luego Kurt

Su amiga lo abandonó dejándolo completamente solo.

Continuó trabajando por varias horas hasta que su estómago empezó a crujir. Se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo para comer. Cuando volvió revisó una y otra vez la carpeta con las fotografías del recital. Su amiga tenía razón, debía conseguirse a alguien de verdad pero mientras eso pasaba seguiría con su divertida obsesión con Blaine.

Pasó la imagen del meet and greet al teléfono. Recortó a Finn y posteó su foto en Instagram con la siguiente descripción.

" _Es increíble la cantidad de tiempo que pasó para que te volviera a ver. Aunque nuevamente fueron unos pocos segundos y en un ambiente completamente distinto, la pasé igual de genial como aquella vez hace tres años._

 _P.D: lo siento Finn pero debía recortarte. Igualmente, te quiero hermano, gracias por acompañarme en mis locuras"_

Dudó un poco pero se decidió por etiquetarlo a Blaine. Sabía que había una mínima posibilidad que el cantante viera la foto y le prestara atención pero con intentar no perdería nada. Seguramente varios de los fans club y gente que en su vida conocería le pondrían un _Me Gusta_.

Tiró el teléfono a un costado de la mesa y luego apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos. En otra cosa también tenía razón Mercedes, debería ver a un especialista.

Blaine y Rachel habían regresado de una gala de beneficencia. Se encontraban en Seattle, dos días atrás había culminado la gira de Blaine. Aunque la música había terminado por un tiempo, los eventos sociales seguirían por un par de días más. La chica se quedó unos minutos en la habitación de su amigo. Tenían que disimular que dormían juntos hasta que no haya gente rondando en los pasillos y Rachel pudiera escabullirse a su habitación.

-Ha sido otra encantadora velada, ¿No piensas lo mismo, mi querido novio? - dijo en un tono sarcástico Rachel

-Claro. Otra noche más siendo la pareja perfecta que capta las miradas de toda la presa.

-¿Sigues disgustado por lo de Jonathan? - un tono de preocupación apareció en la voz de la chica

El silencio de Blaine confirmó sus sospechas. El chico tardaba en recuperarse de una relación. Usualmente caía en algún estado depresivo que desaparecía cada vez que pisaba un escenario. Esta vez Rachel estaba preocupada por la salud mental de su amigo. La gira había terminado y su medicina habitual no estaría disponible por un tiempo. Quizás su visita a Nueva York lo repondría.

-Todo estuvo bien - trató de cambiar de tema - Es más, hubo un chico que no paró de mirarme todo el tiempo. Estaba para comérselo con las manos.

-Y tú no te le pudiste acercar porque estabas conmigo pretendiendo ser mi novia. Eso es tenerme mucho amor Rachel.

-Blaine, odio verte siendo tan miserable - se sentó a su lado - ¿No hay manera de que intentes hablar con Raphael? ¿Que lo hagas comprender que no te hace bien todo esto?

-Mi carrera está en juego, Rachel. No puedo afrontarlo y decirle así como así "Raphael no quiero vivir más en esta mentira. Quiero que el mundo sepa que soy gay" Me destrozaría.

-¿Sabes que te haría bien? Un baño en el jacuzzi con mucha espuma. Te voy a ir a preparar la bañera.

La chica desapareció en el baño. Blaine se empezó a desvestir. Su amiga tenía mucha compasión con él. Si hubiese un premio a la mejor amiga, seguramente él ya la hubiese nominado.

Rachel volvió unos minutos después. El baño ya estaba listo. Lo besó en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Blaine se metió en la bañera. Tal como le había dicho Rachel, mucha espuma lo invadía. Los chorros de agua le masajeaban la espalda, brazos y piernas. Se mantuvo allí adentro por varios minutos. Para acompañar ese momento había colocado música relajante.

Al salir se vistió con el pijama. Tomó su teléfono. Millones de notificaciones invadían su pantalla principal. Si tan sólo pudiera tener el control de sus propias redes sociales.

Cerró sesión en su cuenta oficial de Instagram e introdujo el nombre de otra cuenta.

Desde que Raphael había tomado el control hasta de sus cuentas, no podía simplemente entrar a su perfil y responder todos los mensajes de sus fans como le gustaría. Fueron unos meses atrás que a Rachel se le había ocurrido que Blaine inventase una cuenta aparte para revisar las cosas que le mandaban sus fans. Así fue como la brillante idea de su amiga lo había llevado a crear la cuenta _Blainecorn._ Allí podía visualizar al menos las fotos en las que había sido etiquetado y les dejaba un me gusta. Subía cada tanto fotos random de él para pretender que era una cuenta de fanático más entre el montón.

-Veamos, usuario Blainecorn. Contraseña - siempre se reía antes de colocarla - StillInTheCloset206

Otra gran idea de su amiga.

Había un par de comentarios en algunas fotos. Su cuenta no era tan popular como otras pero tenía un par de fieles seguidores con los que interactuaba como si fuera un fanático al igual que ellos.

Como siempre buscó su perfil oficial de Instagram y se dirigió a las fotografías que el público subía de él. Todos los días habían cientos de fotos nuevas: collages, ediciones, fotos de algún photoshoot, dibujos y claramente, fotos de los recitales y meets and greets. Recorrió un par de imágenes. Trataba de ver todas pero ponerle me gusta al azar. Aunque quisiera, se moría por dejarles comentarios a todos pero sería muy sospechoso que lo hiciera. Así que seleccionaba un par de los que le habían gustado y le dejaba un corazón.

Sus fans eran muy entusiastas. De verdad se tomaban el tiempo para dedicarle cosas a él.

Estaba observando la sección de fotos etiquetadas cuando vio la de un chico castaño. Si mal no recordaba era del recital en Los Angeles. La seleccionó y leyó su cita. ¿Lo había visto tres años atrás? Blaine trató de hacer memoria de ese encuentro. Si mal no recordaba ese chico había ido con alguien más. Claramente su sospecha fue resulta al terminar de leer la dedicatoria. ¡Sí! Su acompañante era un chico bastante alto. Intentó hacer más memoria de ese día pero su mente le jugaba en contra. Tener meet and greets en todos los recitales hacía que no recordara a todas las personas. Ojala tuviera suficiente memoria para acordarse de cada uno de sus fans. Le puso un Me Gusta a la foto. Luego se quedó observándola por un rato. El chico le causaba ternura. Tocó su usuario para llevarlo a su perfil. Otra cosa que disfrutaba hacer desde su cuenta de falsa era _stalkear_ a sus fans. Ver sus fotos y las creaciones que hacían. Conocerlos un poco más _. Kurt Hummel_ era su usuario y no cabían dudas que ese fuera su nombre.

Su fotografía era de perfil con la cabeza en alto y gafas de sol.

La primera imagen que se veía era la que había publicado de ellos dos. Seguían un par con amigos y de él solo. El paisaje y los lugares le resultaban familiares. Tardó un par de segundos en relacionar que era Nueva York. El chico vivía en Nueva York y había viajado a Los Angeles a ver su show. Otra de las fotos recientes era del cartel de Hollywood. Le cerraba el círculo. A veces se asombraba de la pasión de sus fans por ir a verlo. Una foto de él con un gato lo dejó embobado. Se le notaban sus ojos azules hipnotizantes. Sin tener el menor sentido de la cordura, sus dedos apretaron dos veces la pantalla. Reaccionó tarde al ver el corazón colocado allí. Por lo menos había sido mediante una cuenta de fan y no en su verdadera. Raphael lo hubiese crucificado por estar metiéndose en los perfiles de sus seguidores.

Ya había tenido mucho tiempo stalkeando a sus fans. Cerró todo y volvió a abrir su cuenta oficial. Revisó todos los mensajes pero no respondió ninguno. Finalmente apagó el teléfono y se durmió.

Kurt estaba feliz caminando por el parque. La luz del sol lo acompañaba mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. De repente, una música le llamó la atención. Esa canción la conocía y no se acordaba de donde. Cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte. La música de su alarma había ingresado en su sueño.

Apagó el despertador sin ni siquiera mirar el teléfono, sabía perfectamente donde tocar para que el aparato se callara. Mientras se acomodaba e iba abriendo los ojos, notó que no estaba en su habitación sino que en el comedor. Se había quedado dormido arriba de la mesa. Ni siquiera había notada cuando Finn había vuelto a la casa. Se acarició el cuello que seguramente le dolería más tarde.

Como acto de costumbre tomó su teléfono. Tenía varias notificaciones: varios mensajes de Mercedes, mails del trabajo, varios tweets de la gente que seguía y una cantidad de logos de Instagram. Revisó todo con paciencia. Decidió responderle luego a su amiga. Abrió la aplicación de fotos y como era de esperarse, se encontró con varios corazones de gente que no conocía pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Una fotografía viejísima de él con el gato que solían tener había recibido un me gusta de la cuenta _Blainecorn_. Apretó el usuario e inmediatamente fue dirigido a la página principal de este. Se trataba de una cuenta de fans de Blaine. Ojeó las fotografías, había un par que en su vida había visto. Decidió empezarla a seguir. Bloqueó el aparato y lo volvió a dejar a un costado.

-Buenas Kurt – saludó Finn mientras se acercaba con su taza de café – No te voy a preguntar cómo dormiste porque no creo que hayas tenido una buena noche

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? Me va a terminar doliendo el cuello- le regañó

-Te veías tan tranquilo durmiendo que me dio pena despertarte. ¿Quieres café?

-Es lo menos que podrías hacer por haberme dejado durmiendo aquí.

Su hermano se dirigió a la cocina mientras que él se organizaba para ir a trabajar. Al rato volvió el grandullón con otra taza de café.

-Gracias

-Vi que subiste nuestra foto con Blaine. Gracias por cortarme. Creo que no hubiese soportado que varias personas vieran mi cara

-Como si la gente no supiera que te gusta Blaine

-Me gustan sus canciones, no él- le corrigió

-Como digas- dio un sorbo a su café – está bueno. Espero sentirme bien el día de hoy. Isabelle nos convocó a una reunión para la próxima edición de la revista y debo estar completamente atento.

-Algo me dice que van a venir días duros

Finn conocía a su hermano y su trabajo. Cada vez que se acercaba la preparación de la siguiente edición de Vogue, Kurt colapsaba. Terminaba estresado e histérico. Aunque le caía bien la jefa de su hermano, odiaba como lo presionaba para que todo saliera a la perfección. Eran días en que Kurt dormía poquitas horas o directamente no dormía.

-Bueno, me voy a arreglar que me tengo que ir dentro de un rato.

-Si no tardaras una hora en bañarte, elegir tu ropa y hacer vaya a saber uno que más, no tendrías que levantarte tan temprano

Kurt le arrojó una mirada asesina antes de levantarse de la mesa. Volver a caminar después de haber dormido sentado toda la noche le pareció un alivio.

Blaine leía el menú del restaurante donde estaban desayunando con Raphael. Había revisado varias veces y aún no se decidía. Rachel los estaba acompañando pero la chica estaba mandándose mensajes con su representante.

-¿Y, Blaine? Creo que pasaron como diez minutos. Tenemos que hacer un par de cosas antes de irnos- lo apuró Raphael

-Está bien. Los waffles con crema y frutilla. Tienen buena pinta

-Hoy haremos un sesión de preguntas y respuestas por Facebook con los fans – anunció

-¿Haremos? ¿O te dedicarás a tomar mi teléfono y contestar sin consultarme?- preguntó irónicamente Blaine- Hay varios fans que se dan cuenta cuando el que escribe no soy yo

Rachel levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de su amigo. Cada vez que Raphael proponía hacer algo así, no dejaba que Blaine contestara las preguntas e interactuara como corresponde con sus fans. Con todo lo que él deseaba poder hablar con ellos, ya que era una forma de devolverles el cariño que le daban, su representante se lo arrebataba.

-Has estado de muy mal humor desde el concierto en Los Angeles

-¿Cómo no voy a estar de mal humor si mi novio me dejó?

La joven abrió los ojos ante la respuesta del cantante. Sabía que Raphael odiaba que Blaine mencionara la frase "mi novio" en público.

-Baja un poco el tono de voz Blaine. Estamos en un lugar lleno de gente si alguien llegase a escuchar lo que acabas de decir, no tardarían en esparcirse los rumores. No queremos que se arruine tu carrera.

-Por esto mismo me dejó Jonathan. Por todo este circo- refunfuñó por debajo. Rachel le acarició la espalda en modo reconfortador.

-Y es por estas cosas, que no te dejo contestar las preguntas- Blaine suspiró – De acuerdo. Te dejaré responder hoy pero te supervisaré.

-Gracias

Era increíble como Raphael le tenía que dar permiso para utilizar sus propias redes sociales y comunicarse con sus fans. Cada día agradecía la idea de Rachel de hacerse un perfil falso.

Siempre había querido a Raphael pero su relación se fue a la ruina cuando Blaine le confesó que era gay y él comenzó con la historia de Rachel y su romance.

El mozo le trajo sus pedidos. Comenzaron a comer en silencio hasta el final.

-Una cosa más antes de irnos. Cuando lleguemos a Nueva York tendrán una sesión de fotos para Vogue. Estarán en la próxima revista.

-Pensé que mis vacaciones comenzarían apenas pisáramos Nueva York- dijo Blaine

-Yo tengo varias entrevistas para próximas obras en Broadway- aclaró Rachel – Anthony acordó que yo formara parte de esto siempre y cuando no interfiera en mi carrera. Te recuerdo que Blaine no es el único famoso en esta mesa. Ya estaba bastante enojado el otro día porque no asistí a un evento por estar en el recital.

-Lo hablaré con Anthony.

Rachel y Blaine se miraron mutuamente. Eran esas miradas que compartían cuando algo no andaba bien y sabían que ambos pensaban igual y tenían razón.

Kurt mantenía su mano con la bolsa con hielo sobre su cabeza. Además del dolor de cuello que le había empezado a hacer efecto, el golpe que se había dado al caer de la silla se sumaba a la lista dolores del día.

Todo comenzó cuando llegó al trabajo. Había ocurrido la típica situación donde uno tiene que arribar temprano al lugar de trabajo, en especial porque tiene una cita importante, y el mundo se vuelve en su contra. Salió más temprano de lo normal de su casa pero cuando quiso tomar el subterráneo, la línea que frecuentaba se encontraba con demora. Sus otras opciones eran tomarse un autobús, un taxi o caminar diez minutos hasta la próxima estación que lo dejaba cerca del trabajo. Como el tráfico a esa hora era imposible no le quedó otra que caminar. Cuando estaba en camino recibió un mensaje de Isabelle necesitándolo. La mujer quería que la ayudara con toda la preparación para la reunión. Al llegar, no encontraba la tarjeta de acceso. Otros cinco minutos perdidos buscándola para caer en la cuenta que la había olvidado en su casa. Gracias al cielo, la gente de seguridad ya lo conocía y solamente tuvo que firmar unos papeles para poder ingresar al edificio. A las apuradas lograron colocar todo lo necesario para la reunión a tiempo. El gran problema se dio durante el encuentro.

Habían estado hablando sobre la temática de la edición del próximo mes, se había hablado de todas las secciones dejando por última la de Kurt.

-Bueno, para la sección de tendencias por venir tendremos dos invitados especiales que colaborarán como modelos. Ya varias veces han participado en nuestra revista pero como van a estar en la ciudad hemos visto la posibilidad que nos ayuden- anunció Isabelle – Así que Kurt, dentro de unos días trabajarás con Blaine Anderson y su novia, Rachel Berry

El lápiz que Kurt estaba mordisqueando se cayó al piso al momento en que el joven escuchó el nombre del cantante. Cuando se agachó para recogerlo, la silla donde estaba sentado decidió acompañarlo y caerse también provocando que se golpeara la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada su jefa

-¿Qué? – el castaño estaba confundido

-Si te encuentras bien

-No, lo otro. ¿Con quién voy a trabajar?

-Con Blaine Anderson y Rachel Berry

Nuevamente se golpeó la cabeza intentando levantarse. Además se ganó las risas de todos los presentes. Definitivamente ese no iba a ser su día.

Blaine lo único que provocaba en su vida eran problemas. Justo se da en el momento en que Mercedes le recomienda evitar obsesionarse con el cantante. De todas las veces que el chico participó en la revista, justo en esta ocasión él tiene que asistirlo aunque sea para entregarle la ropa que modelará. Después debería pasarse horas con sus fotografías en la cara para decir cuál utilizar y empezar a armar el diseño de la sección.

Lo volvería a tener cerca y su mundo se iba a dar media vuelta otra vez. No sabía qué era peor, si trabajar con él o el hecho que su novia lo acompañara. Sería muy probable que ese día se encuentre totalmente distraído por la presencia del cantante.

-¿No te alegra la idea de trabajar con él?- preguntó Isabelle – Estaba creída que te gustaba. ¿No lo fuiste a ver a L.A hace un par de días? Estoy más que segura que el cantante de la foto que subiste ayer es él.

El lado malo de ser amigo de tu jefa y tenerla en redes sociales. Podía ver toda tu vida. Ahora más que nunca odiaba a Mercedes por haberle sugerido subir esa fotografía. Y eso que Isabelle no había visto la que estaban ellos dos solos. Tendría que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para concentrarse en el trabajo y no en el moreno.

-Hoy me sorprendiste cuando le dijiste el por qué estabas enojada a Raphael – comentó Rachel mientras Blaine se quitaba los zapatos

-Y yo como te plantaste y le aclaraste que también tienes una carrera. Así que es algo mutuo- le sonrió – A veces está tan centrado en mi carrera y mi imagen que a veces se olvida que tú también tienes una vida. No te dedicas a fingir ser mi novia todo el tiempo.

-Espero que luego de la sesión de fotos podamos descansar de esta locura

-No eres la única que lo desea

-¿Cómo anduvo la interacción con los fans?

-A pesar de tenerlo a Raphael atrás mío controlando lo que respondía, estuvo bastante bien. Sabes que adoro poder comunicarme con ellos. ¿Qué sería de mí sin mis fans?

Blaine había disfrutado mucho poder hablar con sus seguidores durante veinte minutos. No era mucho tiempo pero el suficiente para sentirse bien con él mismo. Entre todos los que habían mandado sus preguntas y colocado un me gusta a la publicación había encontrado algo que parecía perseguirlo últimamente. Una de las personas que había estado al tanto de la actividad del moreno había sido el chico de ojos claros que había publicado su foto juntos la noche anterior. La tentación de ingresar a su perfil y revisarlo corría por sus venas pero al tener a Raphael cerca no podía hacer nada.

Rachel se sentó a su lado mientras él abría su sesión de su cuenta falsa de Instagram. Había recibido la notificación que _KurtHummel_ lo había comenzado a seguir. ¡Coincidencias de la vida! ¿No pasaría nada de malo que él lo siguiera en una cuenta que no develaba que realmente era él?

Al apretar el botón de "seguir" obtuvo una mirada extrañada de Rachel.

-¿Por qué me miras así? Es sólo un fan más que publicó una foto de nosotros dos. No sabe que soy yo. Y además es lindo.

-Claro. Por supuesto- reboleó los ojos y se rió

-¿Qué? Vive en Nueva York y voló a Los Angeles a verme. Lo menos que puedo hacer es seguirlo en Instagram aunque no sepa que en realidad soy yo.

-¡Ah bueno! Ya investigaste toda su vida

-¡No! Sólo estuve viendo un par de fotos de él pero nada más.

-Si tú lo dices

-Ahora préstame tu teléfono para entrar en mi Facebook falso e investigar un poco más

-Eres increíble

Rachel le entregó su móvil y rápidamente cerró la sesión de la chica e ingresó a su otra cuenta, también desconocida por Raphael. Buscó la página oficial de él y luego entre los miles de _me gusta_ y reacciones por fin lo encontró. Kurt tenía su perfil de facebook bajo bastante protección por lo que el moreno no pudo revisar más que fotografías de perfil y portada.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer en Nueva York? Además de la sesión de fotos que Raphael nos ha impuesto – interrogó Rachel

-Tenía pensado encerrarme por un par de días en mi departamento, ver a mis amigos. En especial a Stephan que hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo. Quizás pasear por el campus de mi universidad. Rogar que Raphael no me moleste por unos cuantos días – se rieron - ¿Tú?

-Bueno, tengo un par de entrevistas para próximas obras. Según me dijo Anthony hay una gran posibilidad que quede para Funny Girl pero quieren probarme primero

-¡Eso es genial Rachel! – Blaine estaba feliz por su amiga

-Siempre y cuando Raphael no se meta en el medio. Ya sabes por el hecho que estar por tanto tiempo en Nueva York y no poder asistir a tus conciertos.

-Todo el tiempo volvemos a lo mismo

-Blaine, yo sé que un día abrirá los ojos. Mientras tanto tendremos que seguir resistiendo.

-Creo que no podría tener a una mejor novia en estos momentos

-En esta habitación soy tu amiga. Acuérdate de eso

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

-¿Netflix? – le dirigió una mirada juguetona

-Pero esta vez, elijo yo la película

-Hecho

Kurt revoleó su bolso sobre la mesa y se tiró en el sofá. Finn lo observó con una sonrisa tierna. Su hermano seguramente había sufrido durante el día. Antes de decirle cualquier cosa le entregó una taza con té para calmarlo. Lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que en esos días, esa infusión era lo que más deseaba al llegar a casa. Se sentó a su lado.

-Entonces, ¿qué es esta vez?

-Tuve un día espantoso y quedé en ridículo enfrente de mis compañeros de trabajo. Todo por culpa de Blaine Anderson

-¿Blaine Anderson, el cantante? ¿Del cantante que fuimos a ver hace unos días y que conocimos? ¿De ese que estás obsesionado? ¿De ese…?

-Ya entendí Finn – lo interrumpió – Sí, ese mismo

-¿Pero sigo sin entender por qué?

-Resulta que en la próxima edición, tendré que trabajar con él. Seré el asistente de vestuario y tendré que editar esa sección.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?

-¡Qué tiene de malo! Finn, no sé si lo has notado pero retrocedo varios años y vuelvo a ser un adolescente de dieciséis cuando me lo mencionan o estoy cerca de él. ¿No te acuerdas cómo me paralicé en el meet and greet?

-Ah, lo había olvidado.

-Tengo miedo que me salga mal el trabajo gracias a su presencia. No sé qué haré

-¿Cuándo llega la estrella a la ciudad?

-La próxima semana – se colocó un cojín en la cabeza

-Bueno, tienes un par de días para planear que todo salga perfecto y tratar de calmarte

-Lo peor de todo es que no estará solo. En la sesión también participará su novia

-¿Y qué te preocupa?

-Que no la puedo ver

-¿Acaso la conoces?

-No. Pero sus aires de diva cuando es entrevistada me sacan de quicio.

-Ya verás cuando trabajes con ellos

-Basta de hablar de mí. ¿Cómo anduvo tu día?

-Bien. Tengo varios exámenes para corregir. Los chicos se portaron bien, no corrieron rumores el día de hoy. Aunque una de mis alumnas me preguntó si era cierto que había ido al recital de Anderson

-Y volvemos a la razón de mi desesperación. ¿Qué le contestaste?

-Que sí. Les dije que lo conocimos una vez en un bar contigo cuando nadie sabía quien era y que a ambos nos había agradado. No les mencioné lo de haber conseguido los VIPs porque sino no iba a poder dar clases y dentro de poco se termina el año escolar. Hay muchas cosas que debo hacer.

-¿Pedimos comida china?

-No tengo objeción a eso

Finn llamó al delivery y en pocos minutos ya tenían la comida en su departamento. Kurt se encargó de recoger la basura y limpiar todo mientras dejó a Finn que corrigiera los exámenes. Al igual que él, su hermano iba a comenzar con el cierre del año escolar e iba a terminar estresado como cada final de mes de él. En ese aspecto ambos se comprendían y apoyaban mutuamente aunque no era buena idea asomarse por la vivienda Hummel – Hudson a finales de mayo. Era un ambiente de nervios y estrés que ahuyentaba hasta a los pájaros. Igual sabían que luego de esa horrible tormenta llegaba el sol con unas merecidas vacaciones para Finn y un peso menos en la espalada para Kurt.

Ahora el castaño debía concentrarse en cómo lograr que su atención la próxima semana no se desviara de su trabajo, todo gracias a Blaine Anderson.


	4. Capítulo 3

_Prometí que entre una semana y diez días volvería y así fue. Quizás me excedí un día pero mis ganas de mirar series que tenía el sábado, hicieron que me terminara de ver los cinco capítulos que me quedaban de la 6ta temporada de PLL y empezar la séptima. Y el domingo tenía que actualizar sí o sí Una Verdadera Pasión antes que me mataran por desaparición. Y recién termino de escribir este capítulo._

 _Antes de empezar creo que ya nos pedimos disculpas mutuamente con mi querid Guest. Al escribir uno no puede llegar a interpretar bien lo que se dice y lo puede tomar de malas. Como dije, creo que no fue tanto ofensa sino que fue tristeza lo que sentí al ver el comentario ya que era el primero. Como habrás visto visto y me dijiste, los comentarios negativos sirven para mejorar y así lo hice. Cambié la descripción de la historia, utilizando palabras que expresaran mejor lo que quería decir. Aún así, gracias por el último comentario. Me alegra que te esté gustando la trama y como lo estoy escribiendo. Es mejor a como cuando empecé a escribir UVP hace tres años. :)_

 _ **Koraima:**_ _A vos también muchísimas gracias por el comentario que me dejaste! La verdad que me alegró y me sacó un poco de la amargura que tenía. Por suerte ahora está todo solucionado. :D Si sigues comentando vas a hacer a un intento de escritora muy feliz :D_

 _Y otro súper agradecimiento a_ _ **WoahOfficial**_ _por empezar a seguir la historia. :D Eso también me pone muy feliz que al tercer capítulo tenga comentarios y un seguidor. En UVP creo que no fue hasta el capítulo 10 que no me dieron un review y la gente empezó a seguir la historia. Eso indica que creo que estoy haciendo algo bien jajaja_

 _Por algo les dije que no quería hacer introducciones, simplemente actualizar y listo. Me pongo a hablar y no me callan. Pero siempre agradezco cuando me dejan un comentario o alguien agrega la historia a favoritos o la empieza a seguir._

 _Sin más preámbulos los dejo leyendo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Kurt no paraba de dar vueltas por el departamento. Finn lo miraba desde la cocina donde estaba bebiendo su café matutino. Por dentro se estaba conteniendo la risa que la situación le estaba generando. Todo para colaborar con los nervios de su hermano.

El castaño todavía seguía en pijama y bata. Era el día que más esperaba pero a la vez deseaba que jamás llegase.

La noche anterior se había reunido con Mercedes para hablar de todo el estrés y nerviosismo por el cual estaba pasando. Su amiga le hizo unos masajes junto con un té que ayudaría a relajarlo un poco.

Todos los trucos de medicina alternativa que su amiga le había otorgado habían desaparecido al pisar su casa.

-Dime que por lo menos dormiste - le pidió Finn mientras lo seguía viendo moverse de un lado a otro

-¿Dormir? - preguntó sarcástico - ¿Eso con qué se come?

-¿En serio no pudiste dormir?

-No pegué los ojos en toda la noche. Si lo hacía, me despertaba cada media hora o veinte minutos. Fue una noche espantosa - se tiró en el sofá rendido

-¿Por qué no te vas a arreglar y yo te preparo una taza de té? Creo que deberías evitar la cafeína el día de hoy. Te alterarás más de lo que ya te encuentras. Mejor también busco algún complejo vitamínico para que tomes, así no te sientes tan cansado

-Agradezco que estemos viviendo juntos. La verdad que no sé qué haría sin ti - resopló antes de volver a hablar - Ni siquiera encontré un atuendo para el día de hoy.

-Por qué no te pones el pantalón negro ese que te gusta, la camisa blanca lisa del diseñador ese que nunca recuerdo el nombre pero que te fascina; y el chaleco gris oscuro. Podría sugerirte usar tus botas ya que no importa que afuera sea un infierno, tú siempre te las pones.

Finn había recomendado la vestimenta sin preocupación alguna. Al finalizar se llevó a la boca un pedazo de pan con mantequilla de maní, ignorando completamente la mirada de asombro que Kurt le estaba dando en ese momento.

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado a Finn Hudson dando recomendaciones de moda?

-Creo que nunca pensé en decirte esto pero, ¡Finn eres un genio!

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Claro! Este atuendo es sencillo pero a la vez sobrio y con estilo. Voy rápidamente a bañarme y arreglarme

\- ¡Mejor que así lo sea porque en una hora debes estar en la editorial! -le gritó Finn mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación

-Último día de trabajo. Luego de la sesión de fotos por fin vamos a abandonar este hotel y a irnos nuestros departamentos. Con demasiada suerte, Raphael no me molestará por varios días - sonreía de felicidad Blaine

-Último día de trabajo para ti, Anderson. Mi trabajo, mi verdadero trabajo, comienza mañana. Tengo varias audiciones aunque te dije que la que es de mayor importancia es la de Funny Girl.

Rachel se encontraba frente al espejo dándole unos últimos retoques a su maquillaje, aunque sabía que luego le limpiarían el rostro para colocarle uno nuevo en la sesión de fotos.

-Me había olvidado de tu audición - la joven le mandó un gesto no muy agraciado - Lo siento. Con esto de mis vacaciones y mis planes para disfrutar la ciudad, me había olvidado completamente de tus audiciones

-No me enojaré. Comprendo que no estuviste en tus mejores momentos últimamente.

-¿Vendrás a visitarme a mi departamento cuando hayas acabado con tus obligaciones? - Blaine le miraba con ojos suplicantes

-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo Rachel Berry no puede visitar a su novio en su departamento?

-Por ahí la prensa te encuentra en la entrada de mi casa y tiene una nueva primicia. Raphael estaría contentísimo.

En ese momento el teléfono de la habitación sonó. Blaine atendió sabiendo perfectamente que era su representante informándole que era hora de irse.

Con muy poco entusiasmo le respondió que bajarían en seguida. Dejó salir a Rachel primero antes de tomarla del brazo y dirigirse a los ascensores.

Kurt llegó agitado a la editorial. Si él ya se encontraba de los nervios, Isabelle se encontraba mil veces peor.

La saludó rápidamente, recibiendo un halago por su vestimenta. Al conjunto armado por Finn le añadió un pañuelo bordó con detalles en blanco.

Inmediatamente se dirigieron al estudio donde se realizaría la sesión de fotos. Kurt sacó de su bolso varios bocetos con las posibles combinaciones de ropa para que utilizaran los artistas. Tenía fotos de la pareja y de la vestimenta a modelar, con lo que fue mezclando cada parte para lograr aquellas que más le gustaran.

En el lugar también se encontraba Paolo, el fotógrafo italiano con el que trabajaba Vogue. El joven estaba acomodando luces para que todo saliera perfectamente.

Kurt se dirigió a encontrar rápidamente a la gente de vestuario, necesitaba comprobar que toda la ropa que había elegido estuviera en condiciones para ser utilizada. Con mucho cuidado fue ordenando cada prenda en diferentes percheros con sus reemplazos.

Isabelle se asombraba cada día por lo aplicado que era Kurt. Notaba a simple vista que el joven era apasionado a lo que se dedicaba. Por esa razón lo había contratado.

La mujer se acordaba del primer día que llegó a la editorial. Un chico universitario que buscaba una simple pasantía que le ayudara a obtener los ingresos necesarios para afrontar su vida en la gran ciudad de Nueva York. Quedó impresionada al ver cómo se había vestido. Alguien que claramente no tuviera sentido de la moda no hubiese elegido el atuendo que Kurt portaba esa tarde. Sin dudarlo demasiado le dio el empleo.

Durante sus años en la editorial lo había visto crecer. No sólo en el ámbito laboral sino en lo personal. Vio como con mucho esfuerzo, Kurt logró terminar sus estudios siendo uno de los mejores de la clase. Vio como había afrontado relaciones que no duraban más de dos o tres meses, siendo su última la peor. Había estado para tomarse un café con él cuando su último novio lo había dejado con el corazón destrozado. Aunque de eso ya había pasado bastante tiempo. Su joven aprendiz había salido adelante y por eso ahora se había ganado estar al mando de la sesión fotográfica y la edición de la sección.

-Isabelle dejé algo en mi oficina. Voy de una corrida a buscarlo y ya vuelvo – le anunció Kurt – No desesperes

-Creo que el que no debe desesperarse eres tú Kurt – le tomó de los hombros y lo miró a la cara – pero no tardes porque ya están por llegar

El castaño salió corriendo hacia su oficina. El pasillo era bastante largo y varias cosas se encontraban tiradas por el suelo. Parecía una carrera de obstáculos más que una simple corrida hacia su oficina.

Raphael se presentó en el mostrador del lobby del edificio de Vogue. Tuvo que llenar unos papeles antes de entrar formalmente al lugar.

Blaine y Rachel miraban a su alrededor. Ambos lucían gafas de sol en ese momento. Sabían que era muy poco probable que hubiera paparazzis en ese lugar pero teniendo en cuenta que iban con Raphael y que a él le encantaba mostrar a la pareja cada vez que hacían algo juntos, no querían arriesgarse.

-Todo listo chicos – el manager se volteó al terminar de completar los formularios – Vamos

Les entregó unas credenciales para identificar que estarían en la editorial para trabajar.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso donde se encontraba la revisa de moda más importante del mundo.

El lugar no les resultaba para nada extraño. Varias veces habían ido para brindar entrevistas y realizar sesiones fotográficas. Aún así, el lugar les asombraba. Todo un piso dedicado a la elaboración de la revista. Con sus paredes blancas, oficinas con paredes de vidrio hacia el corredor donde uno podía ver lo que ocurría allí adentro. Muebles sobrios y modernos, el cartel gigante con el nombre de revista. Las luces blancas que iluminaban y creaban un efecto de expansión por el lugar.

Isabelle los encontró en la puerta del ascensor al llegar. La jefa de la sucursal de Nueva York ya había sido informada de la llegada de sus invitados.

Saludó a cada uno con amabilidad.

-Me alegro que hayan venido nuevamente. Nos encanta tenerlos aquí. Ambos son dos grandes referentes de la moda. Además son una pareja única- Isabelle les habló – Síganme hasta el lugar. El encargado de la sesión de fotos ya viene, tuvo que ir a buscar algo a su oficina

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. Isabelle se aseguró que alguien recogiera las cosas que estaban tiradas en el piso para que la pareja pueda pasar sin tropezarse y caerse.

Rachel iba mirando hacia adelante, aferrada al brazo de Blaine mientras avanzaban. El cantante miraba con asombro como todos trabajan en sus oficinas, hasta que le pareció ver a alguien que conocía. Pestañó varias veces para asegurarse que no fuera una alucinación.

Kurt se encontraba revolviendo todo lo que estaba arriba de su escritorio. No se acordaba dónde había metido su teléfono. Recordaba que lo había sacado de su bolso y lo había apoyado sobre su escritorio pero luego de eso, su memoria se había vuelto una laguna.

 _"_ _¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?_ " Se repetía por dentro cada dos segundos. Se había rendido hasta que dirigió sus manos a los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y sintió algo rectangular asomarse por allí.

-Porque más estúpido no puedo ser – dijo mientras sacaba el aparato de allí.

Había perdido diez minutos de su vida buscando el maldito teléfono cuando todo el tiempo lo había tenido consigo.

Estaba deseando no perder la cabeza en lo que restaba del día.

Escuchó el sonido de un golpeteo en su puerta. Volteó para encontrarse con Isabelle.

-¿Encontraste lo que tenías que buscar?

-Sí. Estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo – le mostró el teléfono - ¿Llegaron?

-Hace cinco minutos

-De acuerdo. Voy a morir

-Oh no, no. Nada de eso – se acercó y lo arrastró hacia la salida – Vas a calmarte y pretender que es otro cliente

Caminaron hacia el plató de la sesión de fotos. Desde afuera Kurt observó a Blaine. Se lo veía tan lindo con esa campera de cuero negra. Una de las tantas que poseía. Sí, hasta eso sabía Kurt. Se recordó a sí mismo el tener que visitar a un psicólogo para tratar su obsesión con el cantante.

-¿Listo? – le preguntó Isabelle antes de entrar

-Como Santa Claus el día de navidad

-Perfecto. Ahora vamos

Blaine seguía pensando en el chico que había visto cuando llegaron. Era imposible que él trabajase en el lugar. En su vida lo había visto allí. ¿O siempre estuvo y él nunca se dio cuenta? Su cabeza lo estaba confundiendo. Seguramente era eso.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Blaine?- Rachel lo notó algo raro

-Es que creía haber visto a alguien

-¿A quién?

El cantante no pudo responder. En ese momento ingresó Isabelle acompañada de un chico.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de par en par al ver que era Kurt quien entraba junto a ella. Debía comportarse normal o alguien se daría cuenta.

A Rachel le resultaba familiar el joven acompañante de la directora. Sabía que lo había visto con anterioridad pero no se acordaba donde.

-Blaine, Rachel; él es Kurt Hummel. Es el encargado de la sesión fotográfica del día de hoy y el editor de la sección – presentó Isabelle

-Un gusto – Kurt le ofreció la mano a Blaine. Un sonrojo apareció en su cara

En ese momento, la memoria de Rachel hizo un retroceso a los últimos días. Kurt era el chico el cual Blaine había estado espiando a través de las redes sociales.

Si se hubiesen entregado premios por no disimular en ese instante, Rachel se lo hubiese llevado sin pensarlo dos veces. Su cabeza se giró rápidamente hacia Blaine quien pudo sentir la mirada de su amiga. Quería voltear a verla y confirmarle lo que estaba pensando pero no podía. No con Raphael y medio mundo allí. Menos con Kurt presente.

-Blaine Anderson – le devolvió el saludo. Su mano era suave.

-Rachel Berry – cambió la mano hacia la chica

-Sí. Ya los conozco – confesó tímidamente

Nuevamente su mente se había bloqueado al estar cerca de Blaine. Quería que en ese momento la tierra lo tragase. _"Debes ser profesional. Olvídate que es Blaine Anderson, el cantante que más amas en el mundo. Y también ignora al gnomo de su novia. Por favor, por qué mirar así a tu novio, tan rápidamente cuando me está saludando. Como si se fuera a enamorar de mí. Que obsesiva."_ Su discurso interno lo había dejado en trance por unos segundos.

-Bueno. Tengo preparado varios atuendos para que modelen el día de hoy- su tono de voz había cambiado completamente - Elegí tonos, diseños y formas que pensé que mejor les irían. Blaine, tú irás con Alexander para que te prepare con el peinado y maquillaje. Y Rachel, Hazel se encargará de ti. En un momento iré con sus conjuntos para guiar a sus asistentes en lo que deberán hacer.

-De acuerdo – contestaron al mismo tiempo

Cuando voltearon para irse a sus camarines, Kurt soltó el aire contenido que no sabía que había mantenido. Isabelle se acercó a felicitarlo por esa primera aparición.

-Es hora de trabajar, Kurt. Tú puedes – lo alentó

Estaban saliendo del plató principal para dirigirse al vestuario cuando Blaine revisó que Raphael no estuviera cerca. Necesitaba hablar con Rachel.

-¿Me permites un minuto a mi novia?- se acercó hacia Hazel – Sólo un momento. Ya te la devuelvo

-Por supuesto. No tarden mucho que Kurt vendrá en cualquier momento con indicaciones.

-Te lo prometo – tomó a la chica del brazo y se dirigieron a un lugar aparte

-Era él. El chico de Instagram. Ese que perseguías. ¿O yo estoy alucinando? – preguntó cuanto antes Rachel

-Es él. Lo puedo asegurar. ¿Crees que se habrá dado cuenta que estaba actuando raro?

-Espero que no sospeche nada.

-Va a ser un día largo. Mejor volvamos con nuestros asistentes.

Aunque Kurt lo odiara en sus adentros, debía dejar a un lado su fanatismo e ir primero al camarín de Rachel Berry. Al ser mujer sabía que tardarían demasiado con su cabello. La joven además lo tenía bastante largo por lo que tendrían un buen rato arreglándolo.

Para la primera parte había elegido un vestido de gala color champagne, con escote en forma de corazón y unos zapatos negros. Le mostró lo elegido a Hazel para que decidiera el peinado que mejor le quedaría a la actriz. Como suponía, ella también había pensado en un estilo suelo con varias ondas para destacar la melena de la chica.

Mientras hablaba con Hazel, Kurt podía sentir la mirada que Rachel le estaba otorgando en ese momento. Lo hacía sentir bastante incómodo. _"En serio, ¿qué rayos le sucede?"_ se interrogaba internamente.

Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el camarín de Blaine. El joven cantante estaba sentado en la silla, conversando con Alexander. Para él, había optado por un traje clásico negro, con camisa blanca y un corbatín del mismo tono del traje. Al peluquero le pareció genial la idea de peinarle el cabello con gel, dando un estilo príncipe. Kurt casi se desmaya con sólo imaginar lo apuesto que quedaría su amor platónico con ese peinado.

-¡Perfecto! – Exclamó el castaño – Manos a la obra

Vio de reojo a Blaine quien se estaba riendo ante su entusiasmo.

Cuando cerró la puerta atrás suyo, respiró profundamente y largó todo lo contenido tratando de calmarse. Sus manos le transpiraban en ese momento. Tendría unos minutos antes de la primera foto para enjuagárselas.

En el camino se cruzó con su jefa quien le alzó los pulgares para indicar que todo marchaba perfectamente y darle el aliento que necesitaba.

Con las manos secas nuevamente, tomó su teléfono. Tenía mensaje de Mercedes.

 _¿Cómo va la sesión? ¿Sigues vivo o ya te moriste?_ – _M_

 _Estoy a punto de un colapso pero bien – K_

 _Oh, vamos. Estás teniendo un sueño que varios fans de Blaine Anderson desearían cumplir – M_

 _Ahora está en vestuario preparándose. Creo que me puedo llegar a infartar cuando lo vea ya listo para la sesión – K_

 _Si no respondes próximamente asumiré eso. ¿Y la novia? – M_

 _Es MUY rara. No para de mirarme. Desde que me presenté no me ha quitado los ojos de encima – K_

 _¿Eso es bueno o malo? Quizás le gustas –M_

 _¡¿Qué?! No, Mercedes. Su mirada es como si quisiera que me encontrara mil metros bajo tierra –K_

 _Quizás te tiene envidia…-M_

 _Ojalá. Mercedes tengo que volver al trabajo. Cuando termine te vuelvo a mandar mensaje – K_

 _Ve. ¡Suerte!-M_

Blaine observaba por el espejo como sus rizos iban desapareciendo al empezar a darle forma al peinado. No era muy fan de tocarse el pelo de esa forma pero con la temática de la sesión de fotos no le molestaba que jugaran con su cabello.

El traje que había elegido Kurt era precioso y por lo visto bastante caro. Si había elegido eso tan elegante para él no podía imaginarse qué había escogido para Rachel.

Le asombró lo bien que estaba llevando la situación. Seguro no era muy común tener a tu artista favorito en tu trabajo todos los días. Era una faceta completamente distinta a la que se acordaba del recital de Los Angeles. Verlo mandón y con las cosas bajo orden, lo excitaba un poco. Por dentro lo estaba carcomiendo la culpa. Sabía que no había pasado mucho desde que Jonathan lo había dejado pero tenía que seguir. Y Kurt estaba ahí, vestido con esas botas y pañuelo que hacían que su cabeza inventara cosas. Tendría que parar en algún momento porque esto no se encaminaba para nada bien.

Agradeció que en ese momento apareciera la única persona que podría enfriarlo un poco, Raphael.

-¿Cómo va ese look? – preguntó entusiasmado

-Algo doloroso – se quejó Blaine

-Pero valdrá cada tirón que sufras. Quedarás genial – Alexander le dijo

-Así me gusta. Entusiasmo en el trabajo – Raphael complació al peluquero – Acabo de ver a Rachel. Está quedando preciosa

-En las manos de Hazel, no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Vas a sentir que te volverás a enamorar de tu novia Blaine

-Entonces espero que terminemos pronto – le dio una sonrisa. Observando cómo desde atrás Raphael le manda una de esas miradas macabras que expresaban que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Al cabo de una hora, la pareja ya estaba lista para la sesión de fotos. Raphael y Alexander no habían mentido, Rachel estaba preciosa con lo elegido por Kurt. Desearía en ese momento que la morena tuviera un novio de verdad que la pudiera contemplar y halagar como ella se lo merecía.

Kurt ingresó a la habitación de la sesión. Se quedó embobado al verlo a Blaine. En verdad estaba hecho un príncipe. Y también tenía que admitirlo, Rachel parecía una princesa con el vestido que estaba utilizando.

Paolo empezó a dar un par de indicaciones para que la pareja se vaya acomodando en sus lugares.

Antes de empezar, Kurt detuvo unos segundos al fotógrafo. Tomó una rosa blanca que había llevado especialmente para ese traje. Se acercó donde estaba el moreno. Metió cuidadosamente la flor en el bolsillo del saco. Al hacerlo pudo sentir como se mezclaba el perfume de Blaine con el de la rosa. Sin querer los ojos de ambos hicieron conexión. Verlos así, al natural, era una experiencia hermosa. Podía notar el color miel de los mismos con un contorno verdoso. Simplemente preciosos.

Retiró rápidamente su mirada del cantante. Su sonrojo se hizo notar al instante en que se volteó.

-Ya puedes comenzar – le indicó a Paolo

Entre unas cincuenta y setenta fotografías fueron tomadas. Algunas de la pareja, otras por separado. Todas en distintas poses, zoom y efectos como viento.

Una segunda tanda de ropa tenía que presentarse. Esta vez Kurt eligió para Rachel un vestido corte sirena rosa bebé, nuevamente con escote en forma de corazón. Hazel decidió alisarle el cabello excepto las puntas para que siguiera con las ondas.

El atuendo de Blaine consistía en un traje azul marino con solapas negras en el saco, camisa a cuadros de color celeste y rayas rosas, más un corbatín negro. Su peinado seguiría siendo el mismo. Nuevamente Kurt había optado por colocarle una flor. En este caso era un diente de león amarillo. Trató de ser lo más rápido posible para colocársela así no volvía a pasar lo de la vez anterior.

Mientras la sesión de fotos era llevaba a cabo, Kurt aprovechó para sacar un par y tenerlas como recuerdo. Antes que nada procuró que nadie notara lo que estaba haciendo, no quería meterse en problemas. Aún así vio como el representante de Blaine estaba haciendo lo mismo. Nunca lo había visto tan de cerca. La vez del meet and greet, se asomó rápidamente. Tenía cara de pocos amigos. Había algo en él que no le cerraba.

Un cambio más de ropa y fue el momento para almorzar. Sabían que las sesiones de fotos duraban una jornada completa. Decidieron encargar la comida a uno de los restaurantes cerca de la editorial.

Raphael ya se había encargado esparcir la nueva actividad del cantante por todos lados, claramente mencionando a Rachel.

La actriz había ingresado al camarín de su amigo. Aprovechando que nadie estaba rondando por esa habitación en ese momento.

-De acuerdo es lindo. Te lo apruebo

-¿De qué estás hablando? – la confusión de Blaine era notoria

-De este chico Kurt. Noté como te le quedaste mirando cuando te colocó la flor las dos veces.

-Rachel, no puedo invitarlo a salir así como si nada. Además dudo que lo vuelva a ver. Prefiero seguirlo viendo a través de Instagram

-Tú te lo pierdes- se sentó en una silla

-Igual no quita el hecho que sea lindo y tenga unos ojos hermosos- Rachel revoleó los suyos – Esa foto que me gustó en Instagram no muestra nada comparado a lo que son en verdad

-Me parece haberte escuchado decir eso hace un tiempo atrás

-Sí, lo sé. Pero esta vez es diferente.

Raphael entró sin previo aviso al lugar. Traía consigo bolsas con la comida

-Me alegra tanto verlos a los dos juntos en este lugar. Comportándose como la pareja que son – Blaine y Rachel se miraron de mala gana – Les traje sus pedidos. No se llenen mucho. Sería una pena que el vestuario elegido por este chiquillo no les entrara

Blaine sentía como le ardía la sangre al escucharlo llamar "chiquillo" a Kurt. Pero no eran nada, no se conocían más que en un meet and greet y por una red social. No podía defenderlo.

-Kurt tiene un buen ojo para la ropa – argumentó Rachel. Gracias al cielo sabía que podía contar con ella para este tipo de asuntos – Los vestidos que me ha elegido son hermosos. Como de princesa. Lo contrataría para asesorarme ya que a veces soy un desastre. Creo que si no fuera por Angie, en este momento no me considerarían un ícono de la moda.

A Kurt se le había cerrado el estómago completamente. Si no fuera por la insistencia de Isabelle para que probara bocado, se hubiese desmayado del hambre. Era simple por menos ganas de comer que tuviera, el hambre persistía.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Kurt – lo halagó – Estás comportándote profesionalmente. Verás que todo terminará pronto.

-Eso espero Isabelle, eso espero- le sonrió

Retomaron la actividad. La famosa pareja todavía tenía para modelar dos vestuarios más.

Kurt se acercó nuevamente a sus camarines para entregarles la ropa. Esta vez decidió ir primero al de Blaine, llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarse con Rachel también allí. Sintió como su estómago se apretujaba al ver la escena. La chica estaba sobre él, acariciándole el pelo a la vez que lo besaba.

La pareja se separó al notar la presencia del joven en la habitación.

-Lo sentimos. No queríamos – trataron de disculparse

-Está bien. Venía a dejarle el próximo traje a Blaine – Colgó la percha en el carrito – Si no te molesta Rachel, necesitaría que vayas hacia tu camarín.

-Por supuesto. Ya voy –la joven se bajó del regazo del cantante – Nos vemos luego

Sin decir palabra, Kurt también abandonó el camarín.

Así pasaron los dos atuendos. La última parte del día se había hecha eterna para todos, cuando debería ser la más rápida.

Blaine entró a su camarín donde ya se encontraba Raphael esperándolo.

-Es bueno ver que sigues mis órdenes

-¿Lo dices porque me obligaste a besar a Rachel? Sabes que no me gusta dar esa clase de presentaciones cuando estoy trabajando. Pierdo profesionalismo

-Tú eres cantante, no modelo. Así que no creo que pierdas profesionalismo al cantar por besar a Rachel. Además no tiene nada de malo, es tu novia.

Blaine revoleó los ojos.

-Debo ir al baño

-No te tardes. Pronto nos iremos

El día había concluido finalmente para Kurt. Había logrado que todo saliera perfectamente. Había sobrevivido a pesar del mal trago que se llevó al entrar al vestuario de Blaine. ¿Qué podía esperar? Rachel era su novia. No le parecía el lugar indicado para hacer demostraciones de amor. Aunque Paolo les había pedido alguna que otra para las fotografías.

Iba caminando hacia su oficina concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que alguien venía andando frente suyo hasta que lo chocó.

-Disculpa – levantó la vista y se encontró con Blaine, que estaba acompañado de Rachel – Lo siento, no los vi

-Está bien. No te disculpes – dijo el moreno

-Creo que nosotros nos debemos disculpar por lo que viste antes de la segunda tanda – habló Rachel – No es propio de nosotros estar besuqueándonos en el trabajo

Kurt pudo notar que la voz de la chica era cien por ciento sincera. Estaba como arrepentida y ¿avergonzada?

-Disculpas aceptadas – sonrió Kurt. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos – Blaine ¿te importaría tomarte una fotografía conmigo? Soy un gran fan tuyo. No sé si te acordarás pero fui al meet and greet de Los Angeles. Estaba con mi hermano Finn.

-¿Era un chico alto?

-¿Te acuerdas? – preguntó sorprendido

-Algo – Blaine estaba mintiendo pero Kurt no lo sabía

-¿Entonces puedes tomarte la fotografía?

-Por supuesto. Si quieres puedes subirla a Instagram. Creo que a Raphael mal no le vendría un poco de publicidad gratis – le guiñó el ojo a Rachel que se rió

-Pero no aquí, vamos a mi oficina

-Yo te sigo. ¿Rachel podrías tomarnos la foto?

-Claro

Kurt no podía creer que en ese momento nada más y nada menos, Blaine Anderson, su amor platónico se encontraba en su oficina.

El castaño le alcanzó su teléfono a la novia del cantante, con la cámara ya lista.

Blaine lo tomó de la cintura, acción que casi descompone a Kurt.

Rachel se mostró bastante caritativa al sacar varias imágenes de ellos dos juntos. Cuando terminó le devolvió el aparato a Kurt.

-No sabes lo agradecido que estoy por tomarte tu tiempo – se dirigió hacia Blaine

-Eres mi fan, es lo mínimo que podría hacer

-Y gracias Rachel por tomarte la molestia de sacárnosla – le dolía en su ego agradecerle a ella pero no se opuso ante la petición de Blaine

-No hay de qué

-Ya es hora de irnos. Fue un placer haber trabajado contigo Kurt- se despidió Blaine

-Lo mismo digo yo – sonrió hacia ambos pero especialmente hacia el cantante

Kurt se quedó contemplando como abandonaban su oficina. Miró las fotografías que Rachel les había tomado. No estaban para nada mal. Pasaba una tras otra y no se podía decir por su favorita.

Lo bueno es que Blaine le había dado permiso para postearla donde quisiera. Así que no perdió el tiempo para subirla a Instagram.

 _"_ _Creo que nunca fui más feliz en mi trabajo. No todos los días tu cantante favorito pisa donde trabajas y además tú eres el encargado del proyecto. A esperar ansiosamente la próxima edición de #Vogue para saber qué hizo BlaineAnderson el día de hoy. Gracias por la foto y a Rachel por tomarla"_ Escribió para detallar la imagen.

Ese había sido un día que quedaría guardado en su mente para siempre.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No sé cuando voy a volver a actualizar. Estoy a dos semanas de mis exámenes finales en la facultad, y me pidieron continuar un One shot en Wattpad (El Reflejo de tus ojos en los míos, por si alguno le interesa está acá también). Así que estoy tratando de pensar qué hago. Y claramente tengo UVP, la cual tengo que actualizar antes que esta. Si termino con las otras dos historias antes, quizás para la semana que entra tenga esta. No prometo nada, pero cualquier cosa estén atentos._

 _Nos estamos leyendo, Katu!_


	5. Capítulo 4

_Resucité! En serio, terminé el viernes con mis finales. Solamente me queda ver si aprobé el final que di el miércoles para saber si me recibí. Igual como ese día fue algo complicado no estoy muy segura de como me fue._

 _Les voy a ser sincera, tenía el capítulo listo desde antes de comenzar los finales, lo iba a subir el 11 cuando salía de rendir pero estaba demasiado cansada que ya después no lo hice. Iba a intentar hacerlo el 12 pero por una u otra cosa ya no lo pude hacer. Después empecé con mi corrida de exámenes. Así que lo siento por hacerlos esperar. Bueno pero mejor tarde que nunca, aquí un nuevo capítulo!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Prendió las luces del departamento. Volver a su hogar luego de haber estado fuera de la ciudad por bastante tiempo era hermoso.

Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, o creía que era así. Stephan se llevaría una medalla de oro por ser muy buen amigo. Ir a su departamento a comprobar que todo estuviera bien una vez por semana cuando él no estaba, contando el cansancio de después del trabajo, no es algo agradable para muchas personas.

Definitivamente Blaine estaba más que feliz de volver a su casa.

Se dirigió con sus maletas a su habitación. Las dejó a un costado y saltó a su cama. Había estado en miles de hoteles de diferentes ciudades con camas extremadamente grandes y confortables pero no había mayor placer que la de su propia cama al volver de sus giras.

Disfrutando de la comodidad del colchón y la ya moldeada almohada se quedó dormido.

* * *

-Buenas noches Finn

-Hola Kurt

El castaño cerró la puerta del departamento. Finn se encontraba sobre la mesa con una taza de café acompañándolo como siempre. Junto a él se encontraban desparramadas varias hojas. Por la posición en la que su hermano estaba, los anteojos de lectura colocados y la lapicera siendo mordida, pudo deducir al instante que se encontraba corrigiendo los últimos exámenes del año escolar.

Tiró su bolso a un costado, se quitó el pañuelo del cuello, sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Hace mucho tiempo que te encuentras corrigiendo?

-Digamos que hace unas dos horas – le escuchó decir. La lapicera entre sus labios no lo dejaba modular correctamente – La letra de estos chicos es mi peor pesadilla. Me voy a volver perro corrigiendo todo esto. Ya llevo un curso y medio. Me queda otro y medio.

-Te mando mi más sentido pésame – Kurt sabía por lo que estaba pasando su hermano

-Podrías matarme. Me ahorrarías bastante trabajo

-No, nada de eso. Quiero conservar mi carrera.

-¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

Por la forma en que se lo preguntó, Kurt supo que Finn estaba completamente enfocado en la corrección al punto tal de olvidarse que a la mañana el castaño estaba hecho un manojo de nervios debido a Blaine Anderson

-Bastante bien. Pensé que iba a perder los estribos pero resultó mejor de lo que imaginaba – suspiró – Blaine es más hermoso de lo que creía

-Espera, ¿Dijiste Blaine? – Finn se erguió – ¡Cierto que hoy era el día que trabajarías con él! Creo que me tomaré un descanso de las correcciones – hizo a un lado los papeles y se quitó las gafas

-¿Quieres que cocine la cena o pedimos algo para comer?

-Estamos gastando demasiado en delivery

-Pero tú no tienes ganas de cocinar y a decir verdad, no estoy inspirado para preparar algo a estas horas. Creo que no te opondrías a una pizza de pepperoni – Kurt le sonrió. Conocía bastante a su hermano como para saber que no se negaría a su pizza favorita

-De acuerdo. Pero esta vez tú pagas

Kurt se guardó la historia de su día para el momento de la comida. Finn insistía a que le contase pero el castaño lo hacía esperar a propósito.

La pizza llegó, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá ya que la mesa principal estaba cubierta con los exámenes que Finn debía terminar de corregir.

-¿Vas a seguir estando misterioso o me vas a contar cómo fue tu experiencia con tu amor platónico? – insistió Finn mientras comía una rebanada

-Ya va. Déjame terminar de comer esta porción – se llevó lo poco que le quedaba a la boca – Muy bien. Empecemos. No sé en qué momento llegó. Estaba demasiado asustado y con la cabeza en otra parte que no me di cuenta dónde tenía mi teléfono. Me fui a mi oficina, revolví todo para darme cuenta que lo había tenido todo el tiempo conmigo. Cuando Isabelle me presentó tuve que mantenerme en mis cabales. Estuve todo el tiempo nervioso…más cuando lo vi allí sentado

-¿Y la novia?

-La novia es rara – puso una mirada extraña – No paraba de mirarme. ¡No me quitaba los ojos de encima! No sé… no era una mirada buena. Me sentía acosado

-Quizás le gustabas – habló con la boca llena

-No...No era ese tipo de mirada. Hubo algo que me hizo sentir incómodo

-¿La sesión de fotos?

-Por suerte salió genial. Los atuendos que elegí les quedaban perfectos. Recién el viernes Paolo me dará la memoria con todas así puedo empezar a preparar la sección de la revista. Voy a estar todo el fin de semana trabajando para llevarle a Isabelle el borrador el lunes

Finn lo miró con tristeza

-Dijiste que este fin de semana saldríamos

-¿Lo dije?

-Sí. Y vamos a salir, aunque sea un par de horas

-No lo sé Finn. Tendré que estar mucho tiempo eligiendo fotos, pensando ideas, además de las que ya tengo, claro. No creo que pueda salir

-Nada de eso. Vamos a salir.

-Lo seguiremos discutiendo en el transcurso de la semana

-Volviendo al tema, ¿Cómo terminó todo?

-Digamos que bien. Hubo un momento bastante incómodo de hecho – su hermano lo miró alentándolo – Entré al camarín de Blaine para entregarle el último cambio y Rachel estaba allí, sobre él, comiéndole la cara

-Es su novia. Creo que tiene derecho a hacerlo

-No es eso. Sino que no se veía real. No sé… Y sin contar que me agarró un nudo en el estómago

-Si crees eso, entonces era real

-No sé. Luego de la situación incómoda me los crucé en el pasillo. Ambos se disculparon. Era como si hubiesen sido obligados a besarse…o… se sintió extraño

-Yo creo que estarse besando cuando deberían trabajar no es algo muy moral que digamos

-La cuestión es que le pedí a Blaine una fotografía. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de tenerlo en mi lugar de trabajo y no tomarme una foto con él. Bueno, accedió y Rachel nos la tomó. En ese momento parecía otra persona. Es rara esa chica. Después Blaine me dijo que no había problema en que la postee en mis redes sociales. Creo que mencionó algo de publicidad gratis y que su representante iba a estar contento

-¿Estaba Raphael ahí?

-Cuando ocurrió lo de la fotografía no, pero no se separó de la pareja en ningún momento. Tiene algo que no me cierra – se quedó mirando hacia un punto fijo

-¿Crees que lo volverás a ver?

-¿A Blaine? – Finn asintió con su cabeza – Eso es sumamente imposible, a menos que haya otra sesión de fotos con él y yo esté a cargo del proyecto.

* * *

Blaine abrió los ojos. Hace mucho tiempo que no dormía demasiado. Se sintió totalmente recargado de energía esa mañana. Miró su reloj en la mesita de luz. Las doce del mediodía, claramente no era "mañana".

Estiró sus brazos desperezándose pero algo incómodo impidió seguir haciéndolo. Llevaba puesta todavía la ropa que había utilizado el día anterior. Debía estar muy cansado para quedarse dormido de esa forma. También notó que había dejado las luces del departamento prendidas.

Bajó de la cama y pensó que lo mejor para empezar sus vacaciones sería darse un baño.

Al cabo de media hora regresó a su habitación. Sin obligaciones que cumplir hasta nuevo aviso, se tomaba todo el tiempo necesario para ducharse. Disfrutar del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, hacer mucha espuma con el jabón y el shampoo, perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

Se colocó unos pantalones deportivos, una remera mangas cortas y ojotas. El estilo "entre casa" no lo podía lucir nunca, así que disfrutaba cuando lo hacía.

Sintió su estómago rugir. Al caer completamente dormido al llegar, obviamente se había pasado la cena.

Abrió su heladera con la esperanza de que Stephan le hubiese dejado algo para picar o de emergencia para cuando regresara pero se encontró con un desierto allí dentro.

Rebuscó en las alacenas por alguna señal de víveres pero todo estaba vacío. Pensó un rato, claramente tendría que comprar comestibles. Había varios problemas. El primero, no quería moverse de su casa ese día. El segundo era salir y tentar a ser visto por alguien. No quería que las personas supieran de su existencia en esa ciudad por lo menos un par de días más.

Observó el reloj de su teléfono. Casi la una del mediodía. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto marcó un número familiar.

Hora y media había pasado desde que había realizado la llamada. Mientras esperaba por sus víveres desarmó sus maletas. Colocó en una canasta lo que mandaría a lavar durante el fin de semana. Acomodó el resto de cosas en sus respectivos lugares.

Escuchó sonar el timbre del departamento. Corriendo y con emoción abrió la puerta.

-Quiero que sepas que no soy tu sirviente Anderson – Stephan le aclaró mientras ingresaba al lugar cargado de bolsas – Compré bastantes cosas como para que sobrevivas una semana sin exponerte en un supermercado

-No me dejaste nada en la heladera y estoy sumamente hambriento – lo ayudó con las bolsas – Grata manera de recibirme luego de no vernos por meses

Stephan lo abrazó de inmediato cuando dejó todo en la encimera de la cocina

-Te extrañé idiota – le dijo

-Yo también

-Todavía no me termino de acostumbrar a eso de tener que saber de tu vida por revistas o por la televisión. Es extraño tenerte aquí siendo una persona real y cuando te vas eres un famoso con miles de fans

-Bueno, pero por lo menos un mes dejaré de serlo

-¿Raphael te dio un descanso?

-¡Sí! Y no te imaginas lo mucho que lo deseaba

-Traje pizza y cervezas para comer mientras me cuentas cómo estuvo la gira

A la vez que se devoraban la comida, Blaine le contaba a su amigo sobre los lugares donde había estado. También le entregó algunos recuerdos que le había traído de las ciudades visitadas. Era lo mínimo que se merecía por cuidar del hogar de Blaine.

-Se nota que la has pasado súper. Me imagino que Jonathan lo habrá disfrutado mucho

Blaine se quedó por unos segundos callado. Se había olvidado completamente de su ex novio. Suspiró antes de confesar la verdad.

-Jonathan terminó conmigo luego del concierto de Los Angeles

-Eso no me lo esperaba. Creo que preguntar el por qué sería algo muy absurdo pero aún así, ¿fue por el motivo que yo creo que fue? – Blaine asintió con su cabeza

-Era de esperarse. Creo que a nadie le gustaría ver a su novio pretendiendo ser alguien que no es y en una relación completamente falsa para mantener su carrera.

-¿Y tú te encuentras bien?

-Digamos que sí. Creo que no me ha afectado tanto como con mis otras relaciones. Tampoco estuvimos demasiado tiempo pero aún así duele.

-Ya conseguirás a alguien. Alguien que pueda acompañarte y apoyarte. Alguien que comprenda por lo que pasas.

-Eso espero. El pobre chico se asustará al ver todas las condiciones que pone Raphael – Stephan hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre del representante de su amigo - ¿Qué?

-¿Hace falta que te diga lo que pienso de él? ¿Nunca consideraste cambiar de manager?

-Sé perfectamente lo que piensas de él. Es que…digo…Rayos… es que él me lo ha dado todo. Me hizo triunfar y pagarle de esa manera…

-Serás feliz cantando pero no puedes compartirlo con tu pareja, tu verdadera pareja, como a ti te gustaría, gracias a él.

-Lo sé – miró hacia abajo – Algún día lo afrontaré y deberá comprender que los tiempos han cambiado

-Espero vivir para ver ese momento – Stephan bebió de su cerveza antes de cambiar de tema – Entonces… hoy comienzan oficialmente tus vacaciones

-¡Sí! A último momento Raphael nos dijo que teníamos una sesión de fotos para Vogue.

En ese instante su memoria hizo un flash y recordó a Kurt y todo lo sucedido el día anterior. No había chequeado su cuenta falsa para verificar si el chico había subido la fotografía.

– Stephan, préstame tu teléfono – le ordenó

-¿Disculpa? – su amigo no entendía su repentina reacción

-Préstame tu teléfono. Tengo que revisar algo

De mala gana el rubio le entregó su aparato. Le cerró la sesión abierta que tenía en Instagram y colocó su usuario falso

-¿ _Blainecorn_? ¿Qué rayos es eso?

-Mi cuenta falsa para chequear lo que Raphael no me deja – miró de reojo a Stephan – Idea de Rachel

-Nunca imaginé que esa chica tendría buenas ideas

-Ya déjala. Sigues molesto porque nunca te prestó atención

-Eso no es cierto – Blaine se rió

-Ya está.

Tenía un par de notificaciones de nuevos seguidores y gente a la que le habían gustado sus escasas publicaciones. No les prestó demasiada atención, inmediatamente buscó el usuario de Kurt. Se había acordado que lo había comenzado a seguir.

Ahí estaba, la imagen de ellos dos el día anterior. Ambos sonrientes. Ese chico era demasiado lindo.

-Ya veo – Stephan observaba a la fotografía - ¿Nueva conquista?

-¡¿Qué?! – Blaine le dirigió una mirada incrédula pero su rostro le jugó una mala pasada colocándose rojizo

-Te acabas de delatar solito

-No es una nueva conquista. Me pareció un chico simpático y lindo. Nada más

-¿Seguro que es sólo eso?

-Claro – su amigo lo miraba desconfiado – De acuerdo. Me cayó bien desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Lo conocí en el meet & greet de L.A. Me pidió un autógrafo, nos tomamos la fotografía correspondiente pero le concedí otra con su teléfono. La subió a su Instagram, comencé a espiar sus imágenes. Lo seguí. Oh casualidad, ese chico trabajaba en Vouge y era el encargado de la sesión de fotos de ayer.

-Buena historia Blaine. Cuéntame más – dijo irónico Stephan

-¡Es la verdad! ¿Tú querías la verdad? Aquí está. Es mi fan. Los astros decidieron cruzarnos por alguna razón.

-Háblale

-¿Acaso la cerveza ya te alteró los sentidos? ¿Cómo le voy a hablar?

-No sé, escríbele algo por el sistema de mensajes de Instagram. Dile que te gustó su foto, cómo fue su encuentro contigo. Inventa algo.

-En serio estás demente. Toma – le devolvió su teléfono – Además, si le llegara a hablar, él estaría hablando con un desconocido. No con Blaine Anderson. Quizás ni me responda.

-Eso ya queda en ti. Yo creo que es una buena oportunidad para conocer a alguien. Quizás no tanto para empezar una relación sino con quien puedas hablar. No tienes más amigos que quien te habla y Rachel. Tu novio te dejó. Creo que necesitas hacer nuevas amistades. Y te puedo asegurar que las virtuales son geniales.

-No lo sé…

-Bueno. Es tarde, debo irme. Iré a prepararme para ir al bar a trabajar. ¿Prometes que pasarás por allí pronto?

-Es una de las cosas que más ansío

Se abrazaron para despedirse antes que Blaine abriera la puerta y su amigo se fuera.

Limpió el desorden que habían provocado con la comida. Tiró la caja de pizza y lavó y separó las botellas de cerveza para reciclarlas.

Al terminar se tiró en el sofá a ver la televisión. Solamente tenía que pensar qué mirar. Finalmente se decidió por una película. Al tener un _smart tv,_ contaba con la aplicación de Netflix. Recorrió los diversos rubros hasta que colocó la que más le interesó.

Había pasado más de mitad de la película y Blaine no podía concentrarse en la trama. Las palabras de Stephan le resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Se levantó repentinamente del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación a buscar su tablet. Tenía una de la cual Raphael no sabía de su existencia. Tampoco le convenía saberlo. No la llevaba a sus giras por terror a que su representante se la descubra y con eso se revelen todas las cuentas con perfiles falsos que tenía para poder comunicarse con sus fans.

Entre el apuro de acordarse de Kurt se había olvidado de la existencia de su dispositivo y por lo tanto le había pedido el teléfono a Stephan, además era la forma más rápida de saber sobre el chico en ese momento.

Abrió la aplicación. Se quedó por varios segundos deliberando escribirle o no. Observaba la fotografía de ambos una y otra vez. Iba y venía al usuario de Kurt varias veces. Finalmente se dejó de rodeos y comenzó a tipear un mensaje para su fan.

* * *

Si el día anterior había sido un caos es la editorial, ese día había sido mucho peor. Las corridas ya se empezaban a hacer presentes, Paolo tenía demasiado trabajo y no podía adelantar la entrega de las fotos como Kurt deseaba.

El chico llegó destruido a su departamento. Cuando entró todo se encontraba oscuro. Sería demasiado raro que su hermano estuviera durmiendo temprano. Lo llamó varias veces para comprobar si se encontraba allí pero nunca recibió respuesta. Seguramente había salido con sus compañeros del trabajo a distenderse un rato. Todos estaban estresados últimamente.

Dejó su bolso en una silla del comedor y caminó hacia su habitación mientras se empezaba a quitar la ropa. Tomó su pijama de Harry Potter que Isabelle le había traído de la tienda Primark de Londres. Hasta eso sabía su jefa.

Amaba lucir con lo mejor y ser fashionista cuando se encontraba fuera de su casa pero adentro adoraba pasearse en pijama. El conjunto consistía en un pantalón rayado color crema y bordo. La parte de arriba era una remera corta color bordo con el símbolo de la famosa escuela de magia y hechicería, y llevaba una inscripción que decía "Esperando mi carta para Hogwarts".

Volvió hacia la cocina a buscar comida. No tenía demasiadas ganas de cocinar y teniendo en cuenta que en el último tiempo se pasaban comiendo comida chatarra optó por hacerse una ensalada de hojas verdes, champiñones, aguacate y salmón ahumado que le había regalado Isabelle.

Se sentó con sus rodillas en el pecho en el sillón para sostener su pote mientras comía y veía la televisión. Al terminar dejó todo en el lavabo de la cocina y volvió hacia su lugar. Se acostó de perfil para seguir mirando. Sus ojos le comenzaron a pesar y se quedó dormido.

Sintió a su teléfono vibrar. Con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado lo desbloqueó para ver su notificación. Tenía un nuevo mensaje de _Blainecorn_.

" _Hola Kurt. Supongo que te llamas así, sino que vergüenza que estoy pasando. Te escribía porque me pareció muy bonita la fotografía que te tomaste con Blaine. Creo que al igual que yo, tú eres un gran fanático de él. Lo único que tú tuviste la suerte de conocerlo varias veces. En realidad quería pedirte un favor. ¿Será posible que me dejes repostear la imagen? Si no te molesta, claro. Me gustaría poder también hablar contigo sobre tu experiencia con él. Si no respondes lo entenderé completamente. Estaré esperando tu respuesta (Eso sonó muy formal)_

 _Blainecorn"_

Eso era extraño, muy extraño. Pero a la vez se sentía halagado por las palabras de aquella persona. No estaba seguro de querer ver su cara por miles de redes sociales. Conocía muy bien al fandom, si una fotografía salía a la luz en una cuenta de fanáticos, no había marcha atrás. Esa imagen recorrería el mundo. Decidió responderle a esa persona.

" _Blainecorn, por supuesto puedes repostear mi fotografía! No estoy muy convencido que mi cara aparezca por todos lados pero tú ve adelante. Además Blaine mencionó algo de publicarla ya que sería publicidad gratis. La verdad que no recuerdo bien cómo fue que lo dijo._

 _No tengo problema de hablar contigo. Siempre quise tener un amigo virtual con quien charlar sobre él. Pregúntame, no tengo problema._

 _Kurt"_

* * *

Blaine escuchó el sonido de una nueva notificación en su teléfono. Se quedó por varios segundos observando fijamente el aparato. Kurt le había respondido. Abrió el mensaje y comenzó a leerlo. Tenía la autorización de repostear la fotografía. Pensar que eso había sido la excusa y el anzuelo para que le respondiera.

 _"_ _Gracias por dejar que tu foto aparezca en mi cuenta. No te preocupes te daré créditos._

 _Cuéntame cómo es él. ¿Es lindo en persona? ¿Es simpático? ¿Cómo te trató? Podría poner acompañando la imagen una pequeña entrevista contigo. Sería por ejemplo 'Conociendo a Kurt, el fan que trabajó por un día con Blaine'."_

El cantante aguardó unos minutos por la respuesta. Esperaba que el otro chico le contestara de vuelta. Tenía que tratar de mantener la conversación todo lo posible.

" _Bueno. Por dónde comenzar… Es súper guapo. No importa que yo sea gay, si fuera chica estaría tras él. O sea, quién no. No es muy alto, es bastante bajito o yo soy demasiado alto. Igual no tan alto como mi hermano, a quien le llevaba como dos cabezas (eso es del meet & great de L.A). Blaine es simpático y amable. La verdad que se portó muy bien en la sesión de fotos. No creo poder contarte demasiado de lo que se viene en la próxima edición de la revista. Lo único malo es que estaba con la novia"_

Blaine leyó cada palabra que el chico le había escrito. Su primera duda estaba saldada. Kurt jugaba para su bando. Además pensaba que era lindo.

 _"_ _O sea que estaba Rachel junto con él"_

El mensaje fue enviado. Esta vez se tardó varios minutos en contestar. Blaine tenía miedo que su fan se haya sentido incómodo con las preguntas.

Ya se había dado por vencido con su conversación cuando volvió a sonar su teléfono.

 _"_ _Sí, ella estaba. También formaba parte de la sesión de fotos. Sinceramente, espero que no te ofenda, ella no me cae bien. Tiene demasiados aires de diva. Además no paró de mirarme durante todo el tiempo que me acercaba a ella. Le entregaba su vestuario y me miraba. No quitaba la mirada de mí. Era bastante incómodo porque era una mirada como juzgadora o acusadora"_

Por más actriz que Rachel fuera cuando se trataba de las relaciones de Blaine, ella no podía disimular. Lo mismo había pasado con sus anteriores novios o con cada chico que le llamaba la atención a Blaine.

Definitivamente debería hablar con ella para que deje de hacerlo. Pobre chico, sentía vergüenza por lo acosado que se había sentido gracias a Rachel.

Otro mensaje llegó.

 _"_ _Igual, espero que esto no lo pongas. Lo que me hizo sentir realmente incómodo y creo que fue poco profesional, es que en un momento se encerraron en uno de los camarines y se comenzaron a besar. Entiendo que sean pareja pero están trabajando. No hace falta que den sus demostraciones de amor en ese lugar."_

Odiaba a Raphael por hacerlos besar en la editorial. No había necesidad. Hasta él se había sentido incómodo.

 _"_ _¿No te aburrí? Es que nadie comprende el amor que le tengo a Blaine, digo amor no de enamorado. Sino… no sé… es como una obsesión con él… creo que entraré en detalles más adelante. Tampoco es obsesión de querer saber todo lo que hace. Digamos que es como un crush."_

De acuerdo, eso no se lo esperaba. O quizás sí. Tenía más que claro que sus fans podrían llegar a obsesionarse con él y tener esos enamoramientos espontáneos.

A Kurt le gustaba en verdad Blaine. Y a él le parecía bonito y simpático. Si tan sólo le podría decir que en verdad era Blaine Anderson, el cantante que lo volvía loco. Tendría que esperar bastante y ver como progresaban las cosas antes de develar la verdad. Mientras tanto tendría que conformarse pretendiendo ser otro.

 _"_ _Con respecto a lo del beso. Quizás querían algo de publicidad. He leído a varias personas que dicen que su representante busca que estén en primera plana de todos lados y en la boca de varios. Después, todos tenemos un pequeño enamoramiento con él."_

Blaine esperaba no haber metido la pata. Por lo que leía de sus fans, a través de sus cuentas falsas, sospechaban sobre la forma de hacer promoción de Raphael. Una de las cosas que más miedo le daba, era que si algún día se hiciera pública su verdadera sexualidad, sus fans le perdieran credibilidad y llegaran a odiarlo por esconderse y armar todo ese circo. No sabía si era peor mantener todo oculto o que se revelara luego de fingir por demasiado tiempo. Quizás explicando que su representante no quería que él saliera del closet públicamente resolvería el tema de sus fans pero destrozaría por completo su carrera.

Odiaba encontrarse en esa encrucijada.

* * *

Kurt leyó el contenido del mensaje. Tenía algo de sentido lo que este usuario le estaba diciendo. Quizás el representante los obligó a besarse para que empezara a correr algún rumor. Cada vez detestaba más a ese hombre.

 _"_ _No me había puesto a pensar sobre eso. Yo creo que el tipo es capaz de obligarlos a hacer algo así. Nunca me cayó bien. Solamente tienes que verlo. Tiene cara de ser una persona mala. No lo podía ver. Tiene una sonrisa diabólica. Jajajaja"_

Se sentía bien poder hablar con alguien sobre Blaine sin sentirse juzgado o como un loco. Era bueno no ser la única persona que pensaba lo mismo sobre el cantante. Era bastante cómodo charlar con alguien sobre esas cosas.

 _"_ _Blainecorn me encantaría seguir hablando y contándote cosas sobre él y sobre mí. Además de que me cuentes tus experiencias. Cómo lo conociste, tu canción favorita, ya sabes esas cosas. Debo irme a dormir. Mañana me espera un día largo en la editorial. Aún no tengo las fotografías de la sesión. Cuando me las entregue quizás te pueda comentar que tan lindo salió en ellas. Espero hablar contigo pronto."_

En su vida pensó que iba a poder hablar tan tranquilamente con alguien sobre Blaine. Finn y Mercedes lo escuchaban con todos los oídos pero no era lo mismo. A su hermano le agradaba la música del moreno pero no era demasiado obsesivo como Kurt. Mercedes era su amiga pero tampoco se volvería loca si Blaine anunciara una fecha para tocar en Nueva York. Quizás con esta persona Kurt podría dejar de molestarlos con sus locuras y mantener una conversación sin ser juzgado.

En verdad esperaba poder seguir conversando con esa persona.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. La frase de volverse perro corrigiendo se la dedico a mi profesora de Lengua de 1º Polimodal (4º año secundaria de ahora para provincia de Bs. As) que se la dijo a una de mis amigas cuando estaba tratando de entenderle la letra mientras corregía su examen._

 _Tengo que empezar a escribir la siguiente parte del capítulo de UVP así que ni idea cuando volveré a actualizar. Aprovechando mi semana de vacaciones voy a tratar de escribir eso rápido así puedo también hacer este esta semana también. Siempre y cuando las series y algún libro no me distraiga. Cualquier cosa, fijense que día actualizo UVP y de ahí serán entre 3 días a 1 semana pero como les dije, voy a tratar de escribir lo más rápido que pueda._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	6. Capítulo 5

_Buenas a todos!_ _Volví y desde el editor de documentos de la app! No sé si sabían pero por fin se decidieron a poner la función esa. Ahora sólo debo descubrir cómo actualizar el capitulo desde la app sino dejaré el documento cargado y lo subiré desde la versión web de la pagina._ _A todo esto creo que nos les conté, ME RECIBI! Así que ya soy licenciada en administración. Agradezco su paciencia estos últimos dos meses y todo lo que fue mis épocas de parciales por esperar a que escribiera los capítulos y los suba. Estoy muy feliz con mi primer título. Ahora a darle con todo para terminar mi segunda carrera._ _Antes de empezar con el capitulo de hoy, al Guest que me dejó el otro día el review: muchas,  muchísimas gracias por lo que comentaste. Me alegraste el día. Con respecto a la cantidad de review que tengo, a decir verdad estoy muy acostumbrada a no recibirlos. En un principio me molestaba pero después dije ya fue, escribo porque me gusta. Además sé que hay personas que lo leen y con eso ya estoy más que feliz :). Todo esto me ocurrió con UVP que hasta el capitulo 7 creo, no tuve comentarios. Había una persona con la que hablaba y me comentaba todos y cada uno de los capítulos que subía (por eso llegue a tener 32) pero de un día para otro desapareció.  Por eso cuando leí lo que pusiste me alegró, por como te digo, no suelo recibirlos. Pero por algo será._ _Y la vez pasada no es que me haya olvidado sino que nunca me llegó un mail avisando que tenía un nuevo seguidor. Así que, **Nanis kpop** **star,** gracias por empezar a seguir la historia! __Una pequeña aclaración antes. Quizás es más intro que capítulo. Es mucho más corto de lo que suelo escribir. Preferí dejarlo así a hacerlo más largo y con relleno sin sentido._ _Ahora sí, no más habla. Disfruten de la lectura!_ **Capítulo 5** -¿Te falta demasiado, Kurt? – escuchó gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta a su amiga - Dame cinco minutos El castaño se encontraba contemplando su figura frente al espejo. Revisaba una y otra vez su vestuario. No estaba seguro qué lucir esa noche sumándole que su humor no acompañaba la situación. Bueno: ese día Paolo le había entregado las fotografías de la sesión de esa semana. Contra: el muy desgraciado apareció a último momento con el pendrive y las miles de copias de seguridad. Kurt debía ponerse a trabajar de inmediato si quería entregar el borrador el lunes como lo había planificado. Pensaba ponerse manos a la obra esa misma noche pero su hermano cambió completamente sus planes. Luego de varios minutos de discutir con Finn sobre salir, terminó decidiendo acompañarlos. Sentía ese remordimiento en su interior, esa culpa de estar haciendo otra cosa menos su trabajo. Y tenlo ahí, frente a su reflejo observando su ropa. Entre su cansancio y mal humor, había elegido unos pantalones rojos de gabardina, una blusa mangas cortas azul marino con una calavera de diseño estampada en ella y unos zapatos negros. En su cuello se había amarrado un pañuelo fucsia a tono con el color sobresaliente de la calavera. -¡Apúrate! – esta vez fue su hermano -¡Ya salgo Finn! Refunfuñó frente al espejo antes de abandonar la habitación. De todos los bares que había en la gran ciudad de Nueva York tuvieron que optar por ir precisamente a _ese_ bar. Kurt lo contemplaba desde afuera. La fachada exterior seguía siendo la misma que un par de años atrás. Desde que el barman les había informado que Blaine ya no trabajaba más allí, no habían vuelto a pisar el local. Por más que a veces se tentaba en volver, algo en él no se lo permitía. Tampoco hacía mucho esfuerzo en querer regresar. Cuanto más pudiese evitar ese lugar, mejor. Finn y Mercedes tuvieron que arrastrarlo hasta el interior. A comparación del exterior, la parte de adentro poseía unos pequeños cambios. Las paredes habían sido pintadas, las mesas y sillas renovadas, más decoración. Lo que seguía totalmente intacto era el escenario. Flashbacks de esa noche volvieron a su mente. Blaine con su guitarra cantando, su timidez al hablar con el público, sus ojos azules no despegándose de él ni un momento. Se sentaron en una mesa del centro. Kurt de espaldas a la barra, Finn a su izquierda y Mercedes de su otro lado. Un empleado se les acercó para tomarles el pedido. Kurt lo reconoció al instante. Era el mismo chico rubio con el que habían hablado para saber sobre el paradero de Blaine. El castaño odiaba tener ese tipo de memoria fotográfica, lo detestaba con todo su ser cuando se trataba de estas situaciones. Stephan volvió con sus tragos luego de unos minutos. Dejó los vasos sobre la mesa y echó un vistazo a los comensales. Antes de regresar a su puesto de trabajo les otorgó una sonrisa cortés a los tres. En ese momento el cantante que se encontraba trabajando en el bar subió al escenario. Tampoco era el mismo de la última vez. Quizás sería el lugar lo que alejaba a los cantantes de allí o quizás tenían suerte como Blaine y un cazatalentos los descubría. Stephan dejó la bandeja detrás del mostrador luego de pasarle en trapo mojado para limpiarla. Apoyó su brazo sobre la barra sosteniendo su cabeza y se quedó observando aquella mesa del centro. Un joven se le colocó adelante tapando completamente la visión. Sin ni siquiera mirarlo le preguntó qué deseaba para beber. -Dime, ¿a quién estamos viendo? – le preguntó Blaine volteándose mientras se quitaba la capucha que le cubría el rostro. -¡Blaine! – Reaccionó su amigo - ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Tuviste algún problema para entrar por la puerta de servicio? -Lo bueno de haber trabajado anteriormente aquí es que ya me conozco todos los trucos para escabullirme por la puerta de servicio sin que nadie se entere. -Me alegra de que estés aquí. A los chicos les gustará verte. No es lo mismo desde que nos abandonaste – dijo dramáticamente recibiendo un golpe de puño de parte del moreno en su brazo -Tarado -Qué bueno que hayas decidido abandonar tu departamento. ¿No te aburrías de estar ahí encerrado todo el día? -Cuando vives viajando de un lugar a otro, créeme, – le tocó el brazo – no es para nada aburrido quedarse encerrado en tu departamento. -Entonces, ¿Qué anduviste haciendo estos días? – le entregó una botella de cerveza -Netflix and chill mi querido Stephan. Series y películas todo el día. -¡Qué estresante es tu vida, mi amigo! ¿Tu novia? No la trajiste contigo. -¿Qué novia? – vio la mirada de Stephan – Ah sí, mi novia. Rachel. Ni idea qué es de su vida. Cuando me refiero a tomarnos vacaciones, es vacaciones de todo. Igualmente debe andar ocupada con sus audiciones y esas cosas. Debería llamarla en algún momento. – Dio un sorbo a la bebida – Entonces, ¿Qué andabas mirando antes de que llegara? -Hay un chico que juro haberlo visto en alguna otra parte pero no recuerdo donde – tomó un vaso que habían dejado en la barra y lo comenzó a limpiar -Vienen miles de personas a este lugar, quizás es un cliente que ha venido anteriormente. ¿Dónde está sentado? -Desde el escenario, tercera fila, mesa del centro. Son tres, él es el que está de espaldas a nosotros – señaló disimuladamente Blaine observó desde su lugar. Si bien el chico no se encontraba de frente, pudo reconocerlo en ese instante. Casi escupe su cerveza al recordar quién era. En cambio, se ahogó con la bebida -¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó preocupado su amigo -Es Kurt – respondió tosiendo a causa del atragantamiento -¿Quién? -El chico de Instagram, el de Vogue, el del recital de Los Angeles -¡Claro! Por eso le veía cara familiar. No puedo creer que lo reconozcas estando de espaldas -También vi al chico que lo acompaña. Es su hermano. Y la chica con ellos es su amiga. Lo sé por sus fotos de Instagram. -Podría ir a preguntar si se les ofrece algo más – lo miró con picardía -¿Qué ordenó? -Un _Orgasmo de Pitufo_ , lo que es muy irónico dada tu altura y que te encuentras vistiendo una camisa celeste y pantalones blancos – comenzó a reír a la vez que Blaine observaba el conjunto que llevaba puesto -Es extraño porque a él le gustan las Margaritas – Stephan lo observó con asombro -¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? -Me lo comentó ayer – otra mirada extraña – No a mí. A Blainecorn. Sí, seguí tu consejo. Le comencé a hablar por Instagram. Claramente no sabe que soy yo. Así era. Blaine se había vuelto a comunicar con el castaño la noche anterior. Sentía que hablar con él todos los días sería algo sospechoso por lo que se estableció escribirle día por medio. Afortunadamente el más joven le había respondido. No habían hablado demasiado de Blaine, como artista, sino que otras cosas. El cantante se tuvo que inventar un trabajo, un lugar de residencia, una familia. Algunas de esas cosas eran mentira y otras, verdad. Había dicho que vivía en Nueva York también y que trabajaba en un bar sirviendo mesas mientras buscaba un trabajo apropiado como profesor de música en alguna escuela. Kurt se mostró interesado, le comentó que su hermano era profesor y que podría ayudarlo en su búsqueda. El castaño le contó que él también vivía allí pero eso Blaine ya lo sabía y su usuario falso también. Al comentarle Blaine que supuestamente trabajaba en un bar, le preguntó cuál era su bebida favorita, de allí salió la información que le había otorgado a Stephan. Quizás le había mentido. -Podríamos comprobar si me dijo la verdad o no – echó una mirada hacia él – Llévale una Margarita de mi parte pero no le digas que soy yo. Mientras tú haces eso, iré al baño. Esta cerveza ya me dio ganas de ir a hacer pis. -Canta bastante bien el chico este – comentó Mercedes mientras bebía y observaba al cantante arriba del escenario -Puede ser, pero los dos sabemos a quién le gustaría ver a Kurt allí arriba – Finn bromeó -Ya podrían parar un poco con eso. Llega un punto que se vuelve cansador sus chistes sobre mi locura con Blaine. Ya sé que tengo un problema llamado fanatismo, lo siento. Además tengo más que sabido que en mi vida lo voy a volver a tener cara a cara – hizo un sorbo largo para notar que su bebida había finalizado – Todavía no sé por qué te hice caso y ordené esta cosa Mercedes. Lo que daría por una Margarita en este momento. El chico se estaba por levantar para dirigirse a la barra cuando el rubio se acercó y depositó el trago que tanto ansiaba sobre la mesa -Le envían esto – le informó -¿Quién? – preguntó asombrado Kurt -Un admirador El barman se fue dejando al castaño en un estado de shock gigante. Miraba a su alrededor buscando algún indicio de quién podría llegar a ser su posible admirador secreto. No veía a nadie que levantara sospechas. Bebió un poco del trago expresando una cara de placer al hacerlo. Realmente estaba bueno pero todavía quería saber quién se lo había enviado. No solía experimentar ese tipo de cosas. Pensaba que solamente ocurrían en las series o películas. Quizás el amor de su vida se encontraba allí y no sabía quién demonios era. "Demasiadas películas Kurt", se dijo para sus adentros. -De la emoción me dieron ganas de ir al baño. Enseguida vuelvo – anunció antes de pararse Mientras se dirigía hacia su destino su cabeza miraba a todos lados buscando a ese alguien que le había mandado su bebida. Además, ¿Cómo podría llegar a saber que justamente amaba las Margaritas? Quizás era alguien que se acordaba de su pedido cuando habían ido la última vez. Era todo un misterio. Blaine se estaba lavando las manos en el baño. ¿Stephan ya le habría entregado el trago a Kurt? ¿Cómo habría reaccionado el chico? Esas preguntas lo ponían nervioso. Se observó en el espejo antes de salir de allí. Iba caminando por el pasillo con la cabeza agachada observando sus pasos cuando sintió que chocó contra algo. -Lo siento. Fue mi… - no pudo terminar de decir la frase porque sus ojos se detuvieron en el chico que se encontraba frente a él – Kurt – lo nombró en un susurro casi inaudible -¿Blaine? Aguarda, ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – claramente su nombre fue escuchado por el chico El cantante trató de reaccionar lo más rápido posible -¡Sí! Tú eres el chico de Vogue, el de la sesión de fotos. -No es mentira, en serio te acuerdas – Kurt abrió los ojos de par en par. No podía creer que Blaine se acordara de él. -Creo que se está volviendo algo normal chocarnos mientras caminamos – Blaine mencionó recordando lo sucedido el día de la sesión de fotos -Quizás – Kurt le brindó una sonrisa tímida -Te invito un trago, si gustas por supuesto - ¿De dónde había salido eso? -¿En serio? – El moreno le asintió con la cabeza – Justo estaba dirigiéndome al baño. De hecho, alguien me acaba de dejar una Margarita en mi mesa. Está casi sin beber. -¿Te gustan las Margaritas? -Son mis favoritas - ¡Bingo! No le había mentido -Bueno, mi oferta sigue en pie, si gustas al salir del baño. Nos vemos, Kurt. Blaine estaba feliz de la forma en la que había actuado. Sin Raphael ni perfiles falsos pudo hablarle como una persona normal a Kurt. Además, no tenía nada de malo haberle invitado un trago. Habían trabajado juntos anteriormente y había dejado en claro que se acordaba de él. La cabeza del castaño no dejaba de dar vueltas. ¿De verdad se había encontrado con Blaine Anderson en el pasillo? ¿En serio su amor platónico se acordaba de él? ¿Le había invitado un trago? Se mojó la cara para calmar un poco el color rojizo que todavía llevaba en su cara. Tenía que repasar nuevamente lo sucedido. Blaine Anderson, el cantante que le ponía su mundo al revés, le había ofrecido tomar algo con él. Por otra parte, alguien le había dejado un trago en su mesa que apenas había tocado. Y estaban sus amigos. Al abandonar los sanitarios iba decidido pero primero debía hacer algo. -Disculpa – le tocó el hombro a Blaine – Me encantaría beber un trago contigo pero - Blaine pensaba que el chico iba a rechazar su oferta. Al fin y al cabo apenas se conocían - sólo deja que le avise a mis amigos que me no volveré por un ratito. -Claro, ve - Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del moreno. Kurt prácticamente corrió a su mesa. -Quiero que no se pongan fastidiosos y que actúen lo más normal posible. Blaine Anderson está aquí – recibió miradas de sorpresa de ambos – Está allá en la barra y me invitó a tomar un trago con él. Lo acepté. Así que me iré por unos minutos, luego regreso – vio que Mercedes iba a decir algo – No abras la boca ni emitas comentarios Trató de mantener la calma mientras iba a su punto de encuentro con Blaine. No podía creer que estaba por compartir un momento con su cantante favorito. Si le preguntaban unos meses atrás si creía posible que eso sucediera, seguramente les contestaría que estaban sumamente locos. Ahí estaba, sentado con sus pantalones blancos y camisa celeste, como un Pitufo. "Pensar que te bebiste un _Orgasmo de Pitufo_. Qué ironía", hablaba internamente consigo mismo mientras caminaba. -Toma, ya te pedí tu bebida - Blaine le dijo acercándole el vaso a la vez que el castaño se sentaba -Gracias - le sonrió -¿Encontraste a tu admirador secreto? -No, no pude - era en lo que menos iba a pensar estando sentado frente al cantante -Brindemos - propuso Blaine - pero por qué - ¿Para que mi trabajo salga bien? - sugirió Kurt - Entonces que así sea. Por tu trabajo y el éxito de la revista Chocaron ambos cristales y bebieron un sorbo -En serio, esto está buenísimo - volvió a elogiar Kurt - Entonces le pasaré el recado a Stephan para que lo sepa. Es el barman. -¿El chico rubio? - afirmó con la a cabeza -¿Cómo va la edición de la revista? -Ni me lo recuerdes. No he empezado aún. Por eso decía que espero que salga todo bien. Recién hoy y para variar, a último momento Paolo me entregó las fotografías. Te juro que no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí. Debería estar en mi casa eligiendo las imágenes para poner en la sección. Y tengo bastante para ver. Y además siento que puedo distraerme a causa de... - cerró rápidamente su boca antes de poder terminar la frase y pasar vergüenza frente a Blaine. No debía enterarse de su obsesión con él. -Podría ayudarte - Blaine se llevó la botella a su boca. -Sí, claro - respondió irónico Kurt. Justamente Blaine Anderson querría ayudarlo - ¿Cómo pretendes ayudarme? Me acabas de conocer. Soy simplemente un fan y trabajador. -Hablo en serio, Kurt. Su tono de voz y esa mirada que le estaba otorgando, le confirmaba que lo decía de verdad. ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera sucediendo esto? Estaba soñando, era eso. Mañana se despertaría y todo lo ocurrido esa noche sería un simple sueño. Pero mientras tanto, seguiría moldeando su sueño según él deseaba. -Además, tengo varias semanas más de vacaciones y debo entretenerme con algo. Sería bueno encontrar un amigo con el que pasar un rato y no estar todo el día encerrado en mi departamento viendo Netflix. -¿No tienes una novia con la que pasar el tiempo? -¿Rachel? Digamos que anda ocupada con trabajo. -Claro - tomó otro poco de su bebida - Nunca creí poder sentarme a hablar contigo. O sea, eres famoso. ¿En qué mente se cruzaría que un cantante y su fan podrían llegar a compartir un trago juntos? A todos les parecería disparatado de sólo pensarlo. Desde la primera vez que te vi lo he querido hacer... o sea, hablar contigo. No otra cosa - aclaró poniéndose nervioso - ¿De veras quieres ayudarme con mi trabajo? - lo miró para observar su reacción. -En serio - sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y se lo entregó - Anota tu número. Mañana te escribiré a primera hora por si quieres que vaya a ayudarte. Kurt tomó el teléfono en sus manos. No podía creer que tuviese el móvil de Blaine Anderson en su posesión y menos que le estuviera por dejar su número. Igualmente existía la posibilidad que el otro chico estuviera algo pasado de copas y luego no se acordara de la conversión que habían tenido esa noche. Anotó su teléfono en la agenda del otro. Blaine releyó el nombre una y otra vez cuando le devolvió el aparato. _Kurt Hummel (Vogue)_ -Tenía que aclararlo, por las dudas - le informó el castaño -Anderson, el jefe pregunta si es posible que nos toques algo - Stephan se acercó hacia ellos y le entregó el mensaje -Por supuesto. Cómo rechazar una propuesta de tal magnitud hecha por uno de los mejores jefes que tuve en mi vida. -Bueno, creo que me retiraré a mi mesa - anunció Kurt mientras se bajaba del taburete - Gracias por el trago Blaine - De nada Kurt - le sonrió Blaine observó como el chico volvió con su grupo, quienes al instante en que se sentó lo atacaron. -Veo que pudiste hablar con él - le dijo Stephan - Y conseguí su número de teléfono - le mostró la pantalla - ¡No te puedo creer! ¿Qué excusa le dijiste? ¿Le dirás que eres tú quien le anda mandando mensajes a través de Instagram? -Cálmate un poco Steph. Le dije que si quería podía ayudarlo con la elección de las imágenes para su trabajo de Vogue. -¿Eso fue de verdad o sólo una excusa para conseguir su teléfono? -En serio quiero ayudarlo. Además de conocerlo. Es una buena oportunidad. Y por supuesto que no le voy a decir que yo le he estado mandando mensajes desde un perfil falso. Va a creer que soy un acosador. -Prácticamente lo eres. No me digas que sabías que vendría esta noche aquí. -No, eso no lo sabía. Fue casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado justamente en este lugar. -Puedo llegar a creerte. No del todo pero un noventa por ciento de las cosas que has dicho. -Imbécil -¿No habías dicho de ir a cantar algo? Creo que tu Kurt está esperando a escucharte. Blaine revoleó los ojos antes de terminar su cerveza y levantarse de su asiento para dirigirse hacia el escenario. Tal como lo había visto Blaine, Kurt fue abordado por su hermano y su amiga al sentarse en la silla. Entre los dos no dejaban de hacer preguntas volviendo loco al castaño. Movió ambas manos para imponer un poco de calma antes de comenzar a hablar. -No tuvimos una charla muy larga. Prácticamente fue todo sobre la sesión de fotos. Le dije que aún no había comenzado con la selección de fotos, que no debería estar aquí en este momento sino en el departamento trabajando – le dedicó una mirada acusadora a Finn quien simplemente encogió los hombros – Y dijo que quiere ayudarme a elegirlas – metió sus labios para adentro mientras sonreía -Seguramente te estaba molestando Kurt. Es imposible que te haya dicho eso – Finn no creía en las palabras de su hermano -Parecía que lo decía en serio. Quizás andaba con un par de copas encima. No sé. -Además no sabe donde vives. Ni como llegar hasta allí – agregó Mercedes -Le di mi número de teléfono – sus acompañantes lo observaron con caras de asombro – Dijo que se iba a comunicar conmigo mañana a primera hora. No sé cuánto de esto se convierta en algo real, al fin y al cabo. -Apoyo la idea de que quizás estaba algo alcoholizado – sostuvo Finn -Mañana nos enteraremos. Además, por lo visto, quiere a alguien con quien pasar sus vacaciones. -¿No tiene una novia con quien pasar tiempo? – preguntó algo molesta Mercedes -Sí pero dijo que anda ocupada con trabajo. -Esto es muy raro Kurt. Sólo quiero que recuerdes que él es un cantante famoso, es heterosexual y tiene una novia. No te vayas a hacer ilusiones – Finn se mostraba preocupado -Lo sé. Tengo más que en claro todo eso. Es una locura lo que ocurrió esta noche. Veremos lo que sucederá mañana. Con o sin él, a fin de cuentas tengo que hacer mi trabajo. Blaine en ese instante subió al escenario captando la atención de todos los presentes. Kurt se enfocó completamente en el chico con el que había estado tomando un trago unos minutos atrás. -Buenas noches – saludó – Antes que nada, les pido un gran favor que me salvaría. Pueden tomar todas las fotos y grabar todo lo que quieran mientras esté cantando pero, en serio les pido, no lo suban a ninguna red social. Si mi representante se entera que estoy tocando gratis me colgará – se rió. Hizo una pausa – Bueno, quizás algunos sepan quien soy, quizás otros no. Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson. Soy cantante. Tengo un par de discos vendidos, varios premios ganados, giras realizadas y todo se lo debo a este magnífico lugar – miró a su alrededor contemplando el ambiente – Hace un par de años atrás me encontraba sentado en este mismo lugar. Era una fría noche de un invierno interminable. Volvía de mis clases en la universidad, cansado y sin ganas de hacer nada. Aún así me subí aquí y toqué una de mis canciones conocidas. Esa misma noche, mi representante me encontró. Gracias a él y a este hermoso bar soy quien soy ahora. Por eso mismo no me podía negar por lo menos a cantar una canción. El moreno tomó la guitarra que se encontraba a un costado, pasó sus yemas de los dedos comprobando que no estuviera desafinada. -Esta es una de las canciones que solía cantar cuando trabajaba aquí. Con ustedes Human. Hizo una pasada hacia las cuerdas antes de entonar. _"I feel like a loser. I feel like I'm lost. I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all. But believe me I'm not helpless; I just need someone to love. So my situation's rough, that just makes me a dumb human like you. I feel like a shortstop along third base. I may help you but I still don't like your face. But believe me I'm not hostile; I just want to hear you laugh when I'm sarcastic like that. And that just makes me a dumb human like you. Why do I have this incredible need to stand up and say 'Please, pay attention?' It's the last thing that I need to make myself see well that ain't my intention. No. I feel like an artist who lost his touch. He likes himself in his art but not his art too much. But believe me I've got something, I just don't know how to say that I'm fine with the way, the way that I'm moving. But that just makes me a dumb human, that just makes me, that just makes me a dumb human like you."_ Tocó la última nota con la guitarra antes de recibir los aplausos del público que se encontraba en el bar. Paseó su mirada por todos los presentes antes de instalarse en unos ojos azules que lo miraban con alegría. Le sonrió antes de desviar su vista hacia otro lado para seguir saludando. _Qué creen? Habrá sido todo parte de un sueño o en verdad pasó todo eso? Si en verdad pasó, Blaine llamará a Kurt? Eso y mucho más cuando escriba UVP y después este! __Saludos! _


	7. Capítulo 6

_Traigo un nuevo capítulo para ustedes! Lo empecé a escribir tan pronto como subí el anterior y lo tenía casi listo pero sí o sí debía actualizar UVP así que recién hoy lo terminé._

 _Agradecimientos!_ _ **Helidra1:**_ _muchas gracias por agregar a favoritos y comenzar a seguir la historia. También por comentarla. Te respondí mediante PM, espero no haberte asustado. Ya te enterarás si fue un sueño o no en este capítulo!_ _ **Clau Salvatore 94:**_ _gracias por comenzar a seguir la historia!_ _ **littleporcelana:**_ _creo que fue gracias a tu review del día de hoy que decidí escribir lo poco que me faltaba para terminar el capítulo. Así que gracias por el comentario, por empezar a seguir la historia y por agregarla a favoritos._

 _Además quería actualizar sí o sí esta semana ya que la próxima tengo parcial y se me complicaría. Y la próxima semana ya llega mi tan ansiado viaje por lo que dudo poder escribir alguna de mis historias. Ahí veré._

 _Disfruten el capítulo. Nos leemos!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Kurt despertó. Había tenido un sueño sumamente extraño donde se encontraba con Blaine Anderson en el mismo bar donde lo había conocido años atrás. En ese sueño, él lo invitaba a tomar un trago mientras hablaban de su trabajo y le ofrecía ayudarlo con el mismo.

En el momento en que se estiró para tomar su teléfono, su cabeza comenzó a zumbarle del dolor. ¿Tanto había bebido como para tener resaca? Mejor sería tomarse unas aspirinas antes de comenzar a trabajar.

Revisó la hora en su teléfono. Las once de la mañana. Perfecto, ya había perdido casi medio día.

Notó que tenía un nuevo mensaje de un número desconocido. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

 _"_ _Hey Kurt! Soy Blaine. Como te prometí, me estoy comunicando para saber si quieres que te ayude con tu trabajo. Mándame un mensaje con tu dirección y veré cómo llegar hasta allí lo más pronto posible. Espero tu respuesta"_

El castaño revoleó su teléfono casi hasta el borde de la cama. Por poco se cae al piso.

Entonces nada de eso había sido un sueño. En verdad se había encontrado con Blaine Anderson en el bar, él le había invitado un trago y se habían puesto a charlar hasta el punto de entregarle su número de teléfono. ¿En serio estaba ocurriendo?

Con la cabeza galopándole a mil por hora gateó hasta tomar el aparato entre sus manos y releer todas las veces que fueran necesarias el mensaje.

Tendría que decidir si en verdad quería que Blaine lo ayudara. Pero para pensar mejor las cosas, primero debería tomarse algo para la cabeza, lo estaba matando.

Al salir de su habitación y dirigiéndose hasta la cocina buscó a Finn por todas partes. No estaba en su cuarto, tampoco en el baño, ni en el comedor. De pronto notó una hoja de papel sobre la mesa.

 _"_ _Kurt, me tuve que ir a la escuela. Tengo la reunión de fin de curso de profesores. Luego iré a jugar baloncesto con Puck, iremos a almorzar y no sé a qué hora regresaré. Voy a tratar de estar afuera lo más posible así no te molesto mientras trabajas. Nos vemos más tarde. Finn"_

En ese momento pensó dos cosas. La primera fue que el desgraciado de su hermano lo había obligado a salir la noche anterior cuando él tendría que haberse quedado durmiendo ya que tenía una reunión temprano. Ya se las haría pagar. Su segundo pensamiento fue sobre Blaine. Finn no regresaría hasta tarde, o sea, tendría la casa para él solo. Si aceptaba la oferta del cantante significaría que estarían los dos sin nadie más que los molestara. Sonaba bastante tentador. Pero antes que nada, las aspirinas.

Rebuscó en los medicamentos hasta que encontró el frasco de _Tylenol_. Tomó dos pastillas y se las introdujo en la boca bajándolas con un poco de jugo de naranja.

Miró de reojo su teléfono.

Era una oportunidad única que en su vida hubiese imaginado que podría llegar a suceder. ¿Por qué desperdiciarla?

Se quedó pensativo tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para contestar el mensaje. ¡No tendría que ser tan difícil!

Luego de cinco minutos escribiendo y borrando palabras, le mandó la respuesta junto con la dirección de su departamento. Esperaba que el chico no hubiese cambiado de opinión.

Un par de minutos pasaron cuando sintió su teléfono sonar. Con apuro lo desbloqueó para poder leer el mensaje.

 _"_ _De acuerdo. En una hora estaré por ahí. Te aviso cuando esté cerca. Blaine"_

Una hora. Eso tendría para acomodar la casa, esconder un poco su obsesión con el cantante y por supuesto, arreglarse. Por más que quisiese quedarse en pijamas todo el día, no era lo más apropiado si de Blaine Anderson visitando su casa se tratara.

Blaine no estaba demasiado seguro si Kurt le contestaría. No sabía de dónde había sacado esa loca idea de querer ayudarlo con la elección de las fotografías para su trabajo.

En un momento se le cruzó la idea de no mandarle ningún mensaje pero luego pensó que había dado su palabra y no podía incumplirla.

Estaba cansado de su salida de la noche anterior pero aún así se moría por volverlo a ver. Sentía esa necesidad de querer conocerlo más. No importaba si fuera de forma personal o a través de una personalidad falsa por medio de una red social.

Viendo que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había mandado aquel mensaje, había dado por hecho que no querría su ayuda así que decidió mirar el catálogo de películas para realizar una maratón de sábado.

Se había terminado de sentar en el sofá cuando sintió que su teléfono vibraba. Inmediatamente lo tomó. _Kurt Hummel (Vogue)_. Le había respondido y había aceptado su ayuda.

En ese preciso momento comenzó a buscar la forma de llegar hasta la casa del chico. Tendría un buen rato de viaje.

Trató de acicalarse lo más rápido posible para salir inmediatamente.

Había tomado todas sus cosas dispuesto a abrir la puerta de su departamento cuando escuchó que alguien estaba llamando a su teléfono. _Raphael._ Esto no sería bueno.

-Diga – respondió

-Blaine Devon Anderson. ¿Cómo es eso que ayer a la noche anduviste dando conciertos gratis sin mi autorización?

-No fue un concierto. Canté una canción, solo una, en el bar donde trabajé por bastante tiempo años atrás. Si no hubiese sido por ese lugar tú nunca me hubieses visto. Era lo menos que podría hacer.

-Para variar pediste que no subieran ninguna grabación o imagen a redes sociales para que yo no me enterara. Que leales son tus fans al no hacerte caso.

-No eran mis fans. Ya te dije que me pidieron una sola canción. No entiendo por qué no puedo tocar ni una maldita canción mía, que yo mismo compuse en un lugar al que le debo todo.

-Porque yo no lo autoricé. Sabes que debes pedirme permiso y debo arreglar todos tus encuentros. Por algo soy tu representante – revoleó sus ojos al escuchar las palabras del hombre - ¿Qué harás hoy?

-Me quedaré viendo películas en Netflix como hice durante toda la semana

-Excepto ayer que saliste.

-Sí pero eso fue a la noche.

-Blaine no quiero volver a enterarme que haces estas cosas. Puedes poner en riesgo tu carrera – "O tu plan malévolo de pretender ser alguien que no soy" Se dijo para sus adentros – No quiero llegar al extremo de tener que cancelar tus vacaciones porque te comportas de forma inapropiada.

-Prometo que no haré nada malo – suspiró

-De acuerdo. Pórtate bien

-Sí papá Raphael – ironizó

-Adiós

-Adiós

Al cortar se frustró. Claramente no se iba a quedar en su casa viendo películas durante todo el día. Le había prometido a Kurt que iría a ayudarlo y así lo haría. Solamente tenía un problema. Luego de haber hablado con Raphael no podía arriesgarse a ser visto por alguien en el transporte público. Ni siquiera tomarse un taxi o UBER.

Stephan iba a matarlo por pedirle que lo lleve hacia el departamento de Kurt pero era su única salvación en ese momento.

Kurt sentía que volvía al principio de esa semana. Sus nervios le recorrían el cuerpo haciendo que se sintiera débil y las piernas le temblaran.

Como podía iba arreglando su departamento. Con una mano recogía cosas mientras con la otra limpiaba superficies del polvo. Llevó su ropa y la de su hermano a sus respectivas habitaciones. Colocó bebidas en la heladera. Ese día el calor atacaba a la ciudad. Lo que más necesitaría sería bebidas frías. Igualmente contaba con los elementos necesarios para hacer licuados o frapuccinos.

Faltaban quince minutos para que posiblemente Blaine llegara y él aún se encontraba en su pijama de Harry Potter.

Corrió hacia su habitación para buscar un look cómodo pero a la vez que sea interesante. Optó por un pantalón negro, una remera mangas cortas verde oscuro, un chaleco grisáceo liviano para colocarse encima y por más que no le agradara la idea de que Blaine lo viese con zapatillas, sus cómodas Converse. Eran su placer culpable. No era el típico chico que amara usar esa clase de calzado pero para verano le encantaba ponerse esas zapatillas. Livianas y frescas.

Como pudo arregló su cabello y lavó sus dientes.

Antes de tomar su computadora para ir preparando el material, recibió un mensaje.

Blaine le avisaba que se había atrasado unos minutos por el tránsito pero que estaba cerca.

Los nervios de Kurt que se habían disipado por un momento, volvieron a hacerse presente.

Trató de tranquilizarse lo más que pudo. Pensar que la noche anterior habían charlado y compartido un momento juntos sin que sus nervios le jugaran en contra y le alteraran. _"Hay un pequeño detalle que te estás olvidando Hummel, tenías alcohol corriendo por tus venas"_. Se dijo para sus adentros.

Por un momento se le cruzó la idea de quizás beber sólo una copa pero luego recordó que una hora atrás se había tomado medicación para la cabeza a causa del alcohol ingerido la noche anterior.

Comenzó a escarbar su bolso hasta encontrar el Pen drive con las fotografías y sacar sus copias de seguridad. También releyó sus notas. Al igual que el día de la sesión de fotos, debía recordarse que era un profesional pero aún así al tratarse de su propia casa podría ser flexible y no tan rígido como en la editorial.

Escuchó nuevamente su teléfono sonar. Había llegado.

Blaine se había dispuesto a salir del automóvil cuando la cara de Kurt apareciera tras la puerta. No podía ser visto por nadie.

Al momento de pasarlo a recoger, Stephan había procurado que nadie sospechoso estuviera frente al edificio de Blaine. El moreno le había explicado previamente su discusión con Raphael y como él creía que iba a pasar el día viendo películas en su departamento.

El rubio estaba contento con la decisión de su amigo de salir de su casa e ir a ayudar a Kurt con su trabajo. Era uno de los primeros pasos para que Blaine pudiera conocer mejor al chico y tratar de tener una vida social casi normal.

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi está semana. Primero las compras, luego esto. Sin contar que cuidas de mi casa cuando no estoy. Te mereces el cielo Stephan

-Ya me lo pagarás algún día con intereses. O puedes conseguirme una cita con Rachel.

-Ya te he dicho que ella no quiere nada contigo

-Bueno, entonces con alguna otra famosa.

\- Prefiero pagarte con comida

-Eres malo Anderson

Blaine giró su cabeza para notar a Kurt parado en la puerta buscándolo.

El cantante bajó rápidamente del automóvil, tomó la mano de Kurt y entraron lo más pronto posible hacia el edificio.

-Mi representante piensa que estoy en mi departamento, pasando el día viendo películas. Por eso nadie puede verme - le aclaró a Kurt quien se dio cuenta que le estaba tomando de la mano - Lo siento - desligó sus dedos de los de él

\- No importa

\- Hola Kurt - saludó al caer en la cuenta que en su apuro se había olvidado de saludar al castaño

-Hola Blaine - sonrió

Ambos se metieron en el elevador. Kurt dejó pasar primero al moreno para luego meterse. Rogaba que a nadie se le ocurriera tomarlo.

Gracias al cielo el ascensor no se detuvo en ningún piso y llegaron tranquilamente al departamento del más joven.

El lugar no era tan diferente al suyo. Lo único que este tenía un aire más familiar a comparación del propio.

-Mi hermano, no sé si te acuerdas de él, salió durante todo el día así podía trabajar tranquilo. - le dijo Kurt - Él no sabe que venías aquí

\- De acuerdo

Un silencio algo incómodo se hizo en el ambiente.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

\- Claro

-¿Café, té, jugo, agua, cerveza? Yo paso con el alcohol, hoy amanecí con resaca - Kurt abrió los ojos. No tendría que haber dicho eso

-Jugo, si no te molesta

\- ¿Manzana o naranja?

-Me muero por uno de manzana. Hace siglos que no bebo de esos.

-Entonces que de manzana sea - Kurt giró para dirigirse hacia la cocina

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Por supuesto

Kurt no sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo tenía a Blaine Anderson en su casa. Al chico de sus sueños. Aquel que pensó que en su vida volvería a ver.

Ahora mismo lo estaba siguiendo hacia la cocina en búsqueda de jugo de manzana porque él amaba ese jugo.

Kurt lo sabía. Una parte de ser obsesivo con él era que conocía algunos de sus gustos. Por eso se alegró al ver que Finn no se había acabado el jugo de manzana.

Abrió la heladera para sacar una botella. Tomó un par de vasos de la alacena. Sentía como unos ojos lo miraban en cada movimiento que hacía.

-¿Pudiste llegar bien? - decidió preguntar para romper el hielo

-Sí. Iba a venir en el metro pero tuve una pequeña discusión con mi representante y tuve que pedirle a Stephan, mi amigo barman que te comenté ayer, que me trajera hasta aquí. Así que puso el GPS y pudimos llegar.

-¿Por eso le dijiste que te quedarías en tu casa? - le entregó el vaso

-Exacto. No debe enterarse que estoy aquí. - Bebió un poco - Exquisito. Parece ser que alguien subió un video de ayer a la noche y se disgustó por haber cantado gratuitamente. Por eso no quería que nadie subiera nada a ningún lado, porque se enoja.

-Entiendo

-Pero no quiero molestarte con mis dramas. ¿Ya has visto las fotografías?

-Aún no pero vamos así las vemos juntos.

Mientras caminaban de regreso al comedor, Kurt sintió pena por Blaine. Parecía ser que cuando decía que Raphael no le daba buena espina, no se encontraba tan equivocado después de todo.

¿Enojarte porque tu representado cantó en el bar que lo vio nacer? Eso no tenía sentido.

El castaño abrió su computadora para que saliera del estado de suspensión así comenzarían a elegir las fotografías.

-Linda imagen – Blaine comentó

Kurt abrió sus ojos cuando notó que se había olvidado de cambiar el fondo de pantalla de su computadora. Su fotografía del meet & greet se mostraba frente a ellos. Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

-Eso no tendría que estar aquí – se excusó

-¿Por qué no? Es una buena foto. A mí me gusta – recordó cuando la vio por primera vez un par de semanas atrás. La única diferencia era que esta estaba completa

-¿En serio? – se asombró Kurt

-¡Sí! Supongo que él era tu hermano

-Sí, es Finn

-No tienen mucho parecido

-Es que no somos hermanos de sangre. De hecho, somos hermanastros

-Eso lo explica

-Nuestros padres se casaron cuando estábamos en la secundaria – Blaine asintió observando sus ojos claros – Creo que mejor nos ponemos manos a la obra.

El cantante contemplaba cada movimiento que el castaño realizaba. Como movía su mano al tocar el pad del mouse de su notebook, la cara de concentración que tenía al mirar hacia la pantalla buscando la carpeta que correspondía, como se mordía los labios al hacerlo.

Kurt finalmente abrió el archivo que necesitaba y saltaron a la luz pequeñas imágenes que luego con un solo clic se volvieron grandes.

La primera fotografía era de él simplemente parado con su traje negro y la flor que Kurt le había colocado.

Recordó ese momento en que se le había acercado antes de comenzar con la sesión, como la había colocado tan delicadamente en el bolsillo de su saco y como sus ojos se habían conectado por un instante.

-¿Blaine? – escuchó a Kurt llamarlo. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos

-Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Qué te parece esta foto?- observó a la pantalla

-Me gusta – le sonrió

Así estuvieron hora y media mirando fotografías pasar y pasar, tomando y descartando hasta que por fin se quedaron con las necesarias para comenzar a trabajar en el concepto de la revista.

-¿Crees que Rachel estará contenta con las fotos que elegimos de ella? – le preguntó preocupado Kurt

-Supongo que sí. No es que siempre haya sido una chica demasiado interesada en la moda

-Pero si es una de las mejores vestidas del país junto a ti

-Es que tú no la conociste de adolescente. Dios mío, la pobre chica se vestía demasiado mal – se rió

-¿Se conocen desde adolescentes? – un asombrado Kurt cuestionó

-Bueno… - se dio cuenta que eso no lo tendría que haber dicho. Iba en contra de lo que la gente creía – La verdad es que nos conocemos desde que yo tenía dieciocho años y Rachel diecisiete. Ella se mudó a San Francisco cuando estaba en mi último año. Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos pero luego de que yo me graduara tuve que volver a Ohio por unos meses para buscar unos papeles míos antes de comenzar la universidad así que perdimos contacto. Con los años cuando ambos nos hicimos reconocidos, me enteré que ella estaba viviendo en Nueva York por lo que acordamos encontrarnos para vernos. Y fue ese preciso día que los paparazzi nos vieron y comenzaron con los rumores que estábamos saliendo. ¡Era la primera vez que nos veíamos en años!

-Debe ser una locura que ambos siendo amigos de antes se hayan convertido en dos personas famosas

-¡Sí! Completamente

-Espera, dijiste que hubo un tiempo que tuviste que volver a Ohio. ¿Por qué tendrías que ir a buscar algo allí si naciste en San Francisco? Si se puede saber, por supuesto – Kurt sentía que se había sobrepasado un poco

-De hecho, no nací en San Francisco. Soy de Ohio

-¡¿Qué?! Siempre creí que eras de allí.

-Todo el mundo cree eso. Hay muchas cosas que la gente no sabe, Kurt. La prensa puede distorsionar todo, como esa simple salida con Rachel.

-Igualmente. ¡Dios mío! Eres de Ohio.

-Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo eso? Viví hasta los cuatro años en Westerville – Kurt comenzó a reírse histéricamente - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Sólo, no lo vas a creer pero… bueno… digamos que yo también soy de Ohio. Para ser más precisos, Lima pero estuve un tiempo cursando en Westerville.

-No puede ser. ¿En serio? – Blaine estaba asombrado por la casualidad. El mundo se había conspirado para que de una u otra manera se conocieran.

-Estudié un año en la Academia Dalton. Quizás te suene

-Por supuesto que me suena, mis padres me hubiesen mandado allí si no nos hubiésemos mudado a San Francisco.

-Todo esto es muy alocado, ¿no?

-Claramente. Wow. Eres de Lima y estudiaste en Dalton.

-¿Tú eres el sorprendido? Me acabo de enterar que eres de Ohio

-Con respecto a eso. No debes decirle a nadie. Raphael se enojaría si se llega a saber que no soy nacido en San Francisco

-Me quedaré callado, no te preocupes – se callaron por un momento - ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Un sándwich quizás?

-Sorpréndeme

Kurt se alejó hacia la cocina dejando a Blaine en el comedor. En SU comedor.

Todavía su cabeza seguía dando mil vueltas tratando de caer en la realidad que Blaine Anderson estaba en su casa.

Tomó el pan de la alacena y los ingredientes necesarios de la heladera para hacer el sándwich.

Fue en ese momento en que se cuestionó el _Qué hubiese sucedido si…_ Se preguntaba qué hubiese sucedido si Blaine no se hubiese mudado a San Francisco y hubiese asistido a Dalton. ¿Se hubiesen cruzado alguna vez? ¿Se hubieran convertido en amigos? Aunque sus estudios en la academia no hubiesen durado demasiado se lo cuestionaba.

El corto período que había asistido a esa escuela lo había pasado bien. La razón por la cual se había transferido no habían sido las mejores pero no podía negar la amabilidad con la que lo habían recibido y el buen grupo que había formado. Después de volver a su vieja escuela siguió hablándose con los chicos de allí pero con el paso del tiempo habían perdido contacto.

Inconscientemente había terminado el emparedado. Cuando se giró para llevárselo a su invitado lo vio allí frente a él.

-Espero no haberte asustado – se disculpó Blaine – Vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda

-Ah, no. Ya terminé de preparar – le entregó el plato – Espero que te guste. No es un _Subway_ con miles de cosas pero espero que estés conforme.

-Ya lo veremos – miró como Blaine emitía una mordida y movía sus cara al masticar. Inmediatamente desvió sus ojos para otro lado – Está buenísimo

-Quizás sea el hambre también – respondió mientras probaba el suyo

-En serio, está genial

-Podría hacer unas galletas para más tarde. – Sugirió

-¿No te quitará tiempo de trabajo?

-No, ya tengo la masa comprada. Solamente debo darles forma y hornearlas

-Entonces hazlas pero yo ayudo también. No quiero sentirme como un parásito sin hacer nada

-El ayudarme a escoger las fotos ha servido bastante – sonrió

Siguieron comiendo en un silencio que no era incómodo. Luego Blaine le entregó el plato a Kurt para que lo lavara

-Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí en Nueva York? – preguntó el cantante

-Por la universidad. Desde chico siempre quise estudiar teatro así que me postulé en NYADA para estudiar eso. – Distinguió la cara de confusión de Blaine – Pero al poco tiempo, por suerte me di cuenta que no era lo mío. No quiere decir que no ame el teatro, los musicales y todo lo que está relacionado a ello pero siento que no encajo en la industria. Junto con el teatro, otra cosa que me apasionaba era la moda, por lo que me tiré para ese lado. Me cambié de universidad, conseguí una pasantía en Vogue como asistente de Isabelle pero luego me efectivizaron y subí de rango. Ella quedó bastante impresionada con lo que diseñaba y hacía.

-Por lo visto te llevas bastante bien con ella

-Es una gran jefa y amiga. No todos tienen una relación tan estrecha con sus superiores. Me conoce bastante, ha sufrido conmigo, ha reído junto a mí. La aprecio demasiado.

-Espera, hay algo que no me cierra

-Dime

-Por lo visto hace bastante trabajas en Vouge, ¿por qué nunca antes te había visto?

-Claro, eso. Bueno, digamos que nunca me habían puesto a cargo de un proyecto contigo. Siempre eran otras personas que estaban a la cabeza de tus entrevistas. Hasta que Isabelle decidió que yo me encargara de ésta.

-Eso lo explica bastante

Kurt había comenzado a quitar la masa de su paquete para empezarla a estirar.

-Mmm… ¿Quieres venir aquí? ¿O ya te arrepentiste en haber dicho que me ayudarías?

-Ahora voy

No había hecho ni un paso cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar una y otra vez en su bolsillo. Miró la pantalla. _Rachel._ ¿Justamente en ese momento debía llamarlo? No se habían hablado en toda la semana y en ese instante decidía comunicarse con él.

Rechazó la llamada y le escribió un mensaje diciendo que aguardara un minuto.

-Rachel me acaba de llamar. Debo devolverle la llamada – se excusó

-Oh. Por supuesto – un tono de decepción se distinguió en la voz de Kurt

-¿Dónde está el baño?

-En el pasillo, primera puerta a la izquierda

Blaine se lamentó dejarlo a Kurt preparando las galletas solo cuando él había prometido ayudarlo a hacerlas.

Se encerró en el baño. Abrió la lista de llamadas y tocó la última. Ni esperó a que sonara dos veces el tono de espera cuando Rachel contestó.

-¿Me puedes decir dónde rayos te encuentras? – Se notaba molesta – Estoy en la entrada de tu departamento con el riesgo de ser vista por cualquier paparazzi.

Definitivamente Rachel estaba en el hall de entrada del edificio de Blaine. Llevaba puesta una capellina y gafas de sol. Observaba a todos lados que nadie la reconociera.

-Es una larga historia, pero no estoy en casa

-¡¿Y dónde estás?!

-En el departamento de Kurt – susurró temiendo que el chico lo escuchara

-¿Cuál Kurt? – parecía que eso la hubiese enfadado más

-Kurt, el chico de Instagram, el de Vogue.

-¿Instagram, Vogue? – Seguía pensando hasta que recordó - ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Tan rápido te metiste en sus pantalones?

-¡No! Me ofrecí a ayudarlo con la selección de fotos para la revista.

-Entonces yo también quiero ir.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso te volviste loca?

-No, pero también quiero ver mis fotografías y ver que no hayas elegido ninguna horrible de mí. Además debo evaluarlo.

-Ni creas que le voy a decir que vengas a su departamento. Raphael ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí. Piensa que estoy en mi departamento.

-¿Y crees que no sospechará nada raro si se llega a enterar que nunca bajaste a abrirme la puerta porque un fotógrafo me vio en la puerta de tu edificio?

Kurt acababa de colocar las galletas dentro del horno. Era hora de volver a trabajar.

Se había terminado de sentar en la silla cuando Blaine volvió del baño.

-Kurt, debo pedirte un favor – en su cara se notaba la vergüenza

Al cabo de unos minutos Rachel se encontraba ingresando al departamento de Kurt, saludando a Blaine.

La chica le dio un simple beso en la mejilla, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el castaño.

-Muchas gracias por dejarme venir a mí también, Kurt.

-No hay problema – el dueño de la casa estaba tratando con todo su ser de controlarse y no demostrar que se encontraba molesto por la presencia de la actriz - ¿Quieres algo para beber?

-Si tuvieses agua caliente con limón sería la persona más feliz del mundo – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Creo que sí. Iré a fijarme

Cuando Kurt volvió a la cocina y estuvo completamente fuera del alcance de sus vistas Blaine se dirigió a su amiga.

-Te pido por favor que te comportes. Es un buen chico y en verdad me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

-Está bien. Trataré de hacer todo lo posible.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi departamento?

-Quería verte. Durante toda la semana no supe nada de ti. Excepto que ayer estuviste tocando en un bar

-¿Raphael?

-Siempre – Blaine rodó sus ojos – Tengo buenas noticias. ¡Conseguí el papel!

-¿En serio? ¡Felicitaciones! – la abrazó rápidamente. No quería que Kurt regresara y los viera de esa manera – Pero espera, ¿Cuál de todos? Tenías varias audiciones esta semana

-El de _Funny Girl._ Soy la estrella principal

-Es increíble. ¿Cuándo empiezas?

-Con los ensayos y esas cosas, el lunes. Así que no podremos vernos muy seguido.

-Encontraré la forma de entretenerme.

-Luego debes contarme cómo fue que terminaste aquí.

-De acuerdo. A la vuelta te contaré. Pero por ahora sólo te pido que te olvides que pretendes ser mi novia y que seas amigable con Kurt.

-Todo por ti.

Kurt volvió con una bandeja que contenía la bebida para Rachel y un plato con las galletas recién salidas del horno.

La joven actriz le agradeció cuando le entregó la taza y le sonrió. Tomó una de las galletas y se la llevó a la boca.

-Kurt, están geniales. Muy ricas – le dijo de manera de cumplido

-Yo pensaba que el sándwich que me habías hecho hace un rato me había satisfecho pero esto, por favor, es una delicia para mi boca – ahora fue el turno de Blaine

-Me alegro que les gustaran

El dueño de casa retomó su trabajo, le enseño las fotografías elegidas a Rachel. La chica se sorprendió al escuchar que la gran mayoría de las de ella las había escogido Kurt.

-Me alegra que hayas elegido estás fotos, Blaine. Me encantan

-De hecho, fue idea de Kurt utilizarlas

-¿En serio? – abrió los ojos

-Yo solamente di mi opinión con un par. Y escogí la última tuya.

-Creo que será mejor que grabemos lo que pondré en el artículo. Ya que los tengo a ambos aquí sería como un valor agregado a la edición.

-Por supuesto. Pero primero debo ir al baño – Anunció Blaine mientras se paraba de su silla

-Ya sabes dónde se encuentra

-Primera puerta a la izquierda – repitió las palabras dichas por el chico anteriormente

Rachel aprovechó esa oportunidad de estar sola junto a Kurt para tratar de hablarle sobre Blaine y poder conocer un poco más sobre él.

-Nuevamente muchas gracias por acceder a que venga – comenzó - Sé que quizás no estaba en tus planes que yo apareciera

-En realidad, no estaba en mis planes que ninguno de ustedes dos viniera a mi casa. Sólo me encerraría el fin de semana a realizar mi trabajo para presentarle el borrador el lunes a Isabelle, mi jefa.

-Sí, ya sé quién es. Es extremadamente conocida. Me cae de maravilla.

-Yo la adoro

Hubo un silencio de unos pocos segundos antes que Rachel retomara su diálogo

-Mira Kurt, creo que le has caído bastante bien a Blaine – el joven comenzó a contar en su interior evitando que su cuerpo reaccionara y le tirara agua en la cara – No te lo estoy diciendo de mala manera. A mí también me pareces agradable – Kurt volteó su cabeza hacia la actriz – El hecho es que Blaine tiene un par de semanas libres antes de volver al trabajo, y yo no voy a poder pasar mucho tiempo con él. Quizás Stephan pueda juntarse con él por un rato. Digamos que Blaine tampoco cuenta con muchos amigos aquí en Nueva York. Creo que si podrías pasar algún momento con él durante estas semanas sería un buen gesto de tu parte.

-¿Disculpa?

-Llamarlo para que vean una película, juntarse a almorzar, o por lo menos hablar un rato. Ya me siento mal por no poder pasar tanto tiempo con él. Los ensayos de la obra comienzan en dos días y estaré bastante ocupada. Quedé para el papel principal de Funny Girl y sé que no tendré tiempo ni para mí misma. ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor? Juro que no me pondré celosa

-Yo… no lo sé… tengo el trabajo y la edición de la revista – Kurt estaba sin palabras. ¿Rachel Berry, la actriz reconocida, novia de Blaine, quien lo había estado mirando de mala manera durante la sesión de fotos, le estaba pidiendo que pasara tiempo con su novio?

-Puedes decirle que te ayude. Por favor

En ese momento Blaine salió del baño para volver a reunirse con ellos en la mesa

-Lo pensaré – respondió tímidamente

Estuvieron una hora hablando sobre la sesión de fotos. Desde cómo les había parecido el vestuario elegido por Kurt hasta la experiencia dentro de Vogue.

Para deleite del castaño, la famosa pareja le había halagado cada una de las vestimentas que habían utilizado ese día. También hablaron las cosas que tenían en cuenta cuando elegían las prendas que utilizarían en algún evento, qué era lo que más les agradaba de las sesiones de fotos, sus diseñadores favoritos, entre otros temas.

Estaban hablando sobre obras de teatro, como si los tres se conocieran hace mucho tiempo, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. De pronto la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando entrar a un Finn cargado con un bolso. Todos se giraron a verlo.

-No sé qué tan tarde sea pero espero que hayas podido trabajar tranquilo – dijo mientras le ponía llave a la puerta sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado por otras dos personas más – También espero que se te haya ido la resaca. Sé que no sueles ponerte ebrio pero… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando vio a Blaine y a Rachel dentro de su departamento – Okey, no sabía que íbamos a tener invitados

-Yo tampoco – admitió Kurt – Blaine, Rachel, él es mi hermano Finn – lo presentó – Creo que tú no necesitas su presentación, ya los conoces.

-Hola – movió su mano todavía en shock

-Un gusto Finn – saludó Rachel

-¿Qué tal? – siguió Blaine

Kurt tomó a su hermano del brazo y lo arrastró hacia su habitación.

-En seguida vuelvo – se disculpó

Los dos amigos quedaron solos en el comedor por segunda vez ese día. Rachel sin perder ni un solo segundo sacudió el brazo de Blaine para llamarlo.

-¿Ahora me podrías contar cómo fue que terminaste en este departamento? Creo que no voy a poder resistir demasiado

-De acuerdo. Pero no debes interrumpirme en ningún momento y tampoco vayas a gritar – la chica movió su cabeza e hizo un gesto de labios cerrados

Blaine le contó todo lo que pudo y lo más rápido posible. No sabría cuándo Kurt podría llegar a salir de la habitación. Aún así, el dueño de la casa se estaba tardando bastante.

Comenzó por cómo Stephan lo había convencido de comenzarle a hablar a través de Instagram, lo que había aprendido de su vida. Luego pasó a lo ocurrido el día anterior. Cómo de casualidad se habían encontrado en el bar, la invitación a beber un trago, su pequeña charla y el ofrecimiento a ayudarlo con su trabajo.

-Finalmente, me estuve debatiendo por varios minutos si mandarle ese mensaje o no. No sabía en qué embrollo me había metido hasta que tomé mi teléfono esta mañana. Pero había dado mi palabra así que me armé de coraje y le mandé. Se tardó un poco en responder pero me alegré al ver que su respuesta había sido un sí. Luego pasó toda la discusión con Raphael pero gracias al cielo que estoy aquí. Pasé una buena tarde con él.

-¿Te gustaría seguir viéndolo? – preguntó juguetona

-Creo que después de hoy va a ser imposible que no piense en él y me mantenga alejado. Es un buen chico y me encantaría conocerlo mejor. Por lo menos formar una amistad.

-Entonces dile de verse algún día. Tendrás un montón de tiempo libre y yo no estaré disponible para hacerte compañía y tampoco lo estará Stephan al cien por ciento. Ve a visitarlo a la editorial, invítalo a comer o a tomar un trago

-Rachel, te juro que deseo hacer eso. Pero Raphael me preocupa

-Siempre tu representante te impide hacer lo que quieres. Si tuviste pareja anteriormente fue porque te arriesgaste a salir con ellos. Olvídate del idiota de Raphael por un momento. Disfruta ser tú mismo por un par de semanas. Si te llegan a ver con él, algo inventaremos.

Blaine le echó una mirada de preocupación e interrogación. Esperaba poder seguir viendo a Kurt.

El castaño terminó de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de Finn cuando éste comenzó a bombardearlo con miles de preguntas.

-Me podrías haber avisado que Blaine Anderson y Rachel Berry estaban en mi comedor – lo regañó – Por poco Puck no cae conmigo a cenar

-Sí, lo sé. Tendría que haberte avisado. Pero fue todo tan de imprevisto – se apenó – Te juro que no sabía que iban a venir. Ninguno de los dos. Pensé que lo de ayer había sido un sueño o era porque estaba demasiado ebrio.

-Y eso que no bebiste tanto

-Sabes que muy poco me pega fuerte igual – sacudió la cabeza – pero no viene al caso. Blaine me mandó un mensaje hoy a la mañana preguntando si quería que me ayudara con el trabajo. Era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. Entonces acepté. Luego cayó Rachel y arruinó todo. Bueno no todo. Porque aunque no lo creas ayudó bastante con el diseño y otras cosas.

-No parece tan mala

-No sé… me sigue confundiendo- suspiró

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hay algo entre ellos dos que sigue sin cerrarme, Finn. Cuando llegó no le dio un beso en la boca a Blaine, como las parejas suelen hacerlo

-Quizás lo hizo para no incomodarte

-También pensé eso. Luego me pidió si podía pasar el tiempo con Blaine porque él iba a estar solo ya que ella tiene una nueva obra en camino y no podrá estar con él. Es todo demasiado raro

-¿Y qué harás?

-No sé… me encantaría llamarlo e invitarlo a cenar y que veamos una película juntos o salir a caminar pero… es muy frustrante todo esto

-Kurt – le tocó el hombro – haz lo que sientas que es mejor para ti pero solamente quiero recordarte que él es Blaine Anderson, un famoso cantante que suele estar en la mira de todos y que no es gay. Debes acordarte de que tiene una novia, por más que sea ella la que te pida pasar tiempo con él. Y también debes recordar que son salidas amistosas, no citas.

-Lo sé, lo sé – volvió a suspirar

-Kurt, te lo digo en serio. No quiero que salgas lastimado creándote ilusiones que nunca se cumplirán.

-Lo tengo bien en claro Finn. Aún así, gracias por preocuparte por mí

-Mejor ve a ver a la pareja antes que le hagan algo a nuestro humilde departamento.

-Y tú será mejor que te des una buena ducha. Apestas y espantarás a nuestros invitados

-Como tú lo digas, mamá Kurt

Blaine escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse en el pasillo. Kurt apareció ante sus ojos sonriéndole mientras volvía al comedor.

-¿Dónde está Rachel? – preguntó al notar la ausencia de la actriz

-Fue al baño ya regresa

-Justo Finn está por meterse a bañar.

-Juro que no tarda, además, supongo que se dará cuenta que está ocupado

-Claro

-¿Solucionaste el asunto con tu hermano?

-Sí, está todo bien ahora

Rachel abrió la puerta del baño luego de apagar la luz y se chocó con Finn quien estaba por entrar.

-Lo siento – se disculpó la chica mientras lo miraba

-No importa – se quedó unos segundos en silencio – Será mejor que me corra así puedes salir

-Oh, sí. Claro

Finn se hizo a un costado dándole paso a Rachel para que pudiera continuar su camino.

-Gracias – recibió una sonrisa del hermano de Kurt

Mientras regresaba a su asiento notó lo contento que estaba Blaine al hablar con el castaño. En sus adentros rogaba que su amigo siguiera lo que su corazón dictaba y pudiera entablar una amistad con ese chico. Parecía indefenso, sin nada que ocultar.

Por su parte, ya había dado un primer paso al pedirle a Kurt que saliera un rato con Blaine. Sólo esperaba que alguno de ellos dos se animara a preguntarle al otro.

-Aquí estoy. ¿De qué me perdí? – preguntó mientras se sentaba

-Le estaba por preguntar a Blaine si querrían quedarse a cenar

Los dos famosos aceptaron la oferta de Kurt. El chico pidió comida china ya que no tenía ganas de cocinar.

En el transcurso de esperar la comida, decidieron que ya habían hecho suficiente durante el día y que lo que tenían le serviría a Kurt para presentarle a Isabelle el día lunes.

Al grupo se le había sumado Finn, así que estuvieron entre los cuatro hablando. El más alto les contó acerca de su trabajo, lo que sufrían él y Kurt en esa época al llevarse trabajo a sus casas.

Rachel comentó un poco sobre la obra que estaba por hacer, las audiciones que había tenido. Todo en un tono tranquilo, sin exagerar ni de diva. Como una persona común y corriente.

Era bastante de noche cuando decidieron irse. Aunque Blaine ya le había contado todo a Rachel, ella quería pasar la noche en el departamento de su amigo poniéndose al día con sus cosas mientras bebían vino.

Saludaron a los dos hermanos agradeciéndole nuevamente a Kurt por haberlos dejado estar en su departamento durante todo el día. En especial Rachel quien había caído de casualidad allí.

Kurt había terminado de acostarse en su cama. Al tener el borrador terminado no debería levantarse temprano por lo que no colocaría alarma.

Su mente estaba procesando todo lo que había vivido durante el día.

Sintió como su teléfono vibraba en su mesita de noche. Lo tomó para leer en grande el nombre de Blaine.

 _"_ _Solamente quería decirte que llegamos bien y que Raphael, por ahora y deseo que siga así, no sospecha que estuve fuera de mi departamento todo día. Espero que nuestra presencia no haya causado ningún problema con Finn. Y nuevamente lo siento por lo de Rachel. Insistió demasiado y se pone pesada al punto de convencerme. Te deseo lo mejor para el lunes."_

Kurt miró el mensaje. Debía responderle.

 _"_ _No fue ninguna molestia, en serio. Ayudó bastante y creo que la pequeña entrevista con ustedes dos me va a otorgar varios puntos a favor._

 _Me encantaría agradecerte la molestia que te tomaste en ayudarme con mi trabajo pero no sé con qué o cómo."_

 _"_ _Kurt, no me debes nada. No tienes por qué molestarte."_

 _"_ _Blaine, hablo en serio. Me sentiré mal conmigo mismo si no te compenso de alguna forma lo de hoy"_

El mensaje siguiente tardó un poco en llegar. De verdad quería agradecerle a Blaine el hecho de haber pasado todo el día ayudándolo.

 _"_ _Si tanto insistes en el caso. Vamos a almorzar el lunes en tu tiempo libre"_

Kurt se quedó observando su teléfono. Él había insistido en recompensarlo de algún modo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

 _"_ _De acuerdo. Salgo al mediodía. Si llego a demorarme te avisaré. Pero los gastos corren por mi cuenta y no acepto un no como respuesta"_

 _"_ _Es un trato. Te dejaré dormir. Que tengas buenas noches, Kurt"_

 _"_ _Hasta el lunes, Blaine"_

Pegó un gritito de alegría que por poco hace que su teléfono salga disparado para el piso. Volvería a ver a Blaine Anderson en muy poco tiempo.


	8. Próxima actualización!

Hola lectores de UVP y IICBWY! Voy a hacer un 2x1 y en un mismo mensaje les escribo a ambos.

Sé que hace más de dos meses que no actualizo ninguna de las dos historias. Algunos, como sabrán, me fui por unas semanas de viaje y al volver tuve que caer de nuevo a la realidad y ponerme al día con la universidad y mis otras cosas. A todo esto, noviembre ha sido un examen tras otro. A los que están leyendo UVP desde el año pasado ya saben como estuve a esta altura en año anterior, así que no he tenido tiempo para nada. No series, no libros, no escribir y lo más importante no tiempo para relajarme y distenderme por un rato por lo que no me he estado sintiendo muy bien emocionalmente.

Ahora he parado con los exámenes hasta que empiecen los finales, por lo que me voy a dedicar a escribir los capítulos de ambas historias. Buenas noticias para los lectores de UVP, ya tengo gran parte de la próxima actualización así que espero pronto estar subiéndola. Lamentablemente los de IICBWY tendrán que esperar un poquito más.

Les escribo este mensaje para hacerles saber que no he abandonado ninguna de las historias, simplemente no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Ni loca dejaría sin terminar UVP cuando falta tan poco para que finalice la primera parte. Y con respecto a IICBWY, no dejaría de escribirla con todas las ideas que tengo para esa historia y falta demasiado camino por recorrer.

Les agradezco la paciencia que han tenido estos dos meses en los que no he subido nada y no he dejado ninguna señal de vida.

Nos estaremos leyendo pronto! :D

Katu!


	9. Capítulo 7

_Milagro de año nuevo! Antes que nada feliz año a todos! Espero que hayan pasado unas hermosas fiestas (para aquellos que celebran, para los que no, espero que hayan tenido muy buenos días). Lamento haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo y no haber actualizado por casi 4 meses. LO SIENTO DEMASIADO! Como sabrán, estuve bastante ocupada con la facultad así que no tuve tiempo para escribir. Así que cuando terminé con UVP me puse de inmediato con esta historia peeerroooo me agarró un bloqueo mental (algo espantoso para aquellos que escribimos) y no sabía cómo o qué poner en este capítulo. Así que quizás noten que recién casi al final se pone interesante el asunto. Aún así escribí bastante y hubiese seguido pero prefiero dejar lo que sigue para el próximo capítulo._

 _Si hay alguna falta de ortografía o alguna palabra algo rara como que no debería ir, perdón de antemano. Escribí gran parte en el teléfono y el teclado predictivo me cambia algunas palabras. Lo revisé en la computadora pero aún así se me pudo haber pasado alguna que otra._

 _Van a notar un mayor acercamiento entre estos dos chicos que tanto amamos, no quiero apresurar las cosas pero ya va tomando algo de forma..._

 _Anteriormente en IICBWY:_ _Blaine y Kurt se encontraron en el bar donde había estado trabajando el cantante antes que Raphael lo descubriera. Luego de una invitación a tomar un trago, Blaine se ofreció a ayudar a Kurt con el borrador para la revista por lo que pasó todo el sábado en la casa junto con él hasta que apareció Rachel y su pequeña burbuja se rompió. Como muestra de agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado, Kurt y Blaine almorzarán el lunes._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Kurt no supo cómo fue que había sobrevivido al día domingo.

Su mente trataba de despejarse, olvidarse de su cita con Blaine. _"No es una cita, es un simple almuerzo para agradecerle por haberte ayudado"_. Se tenía que repetir a sí mismo.

Pero tratar de bloquear ese asunto era complicado teniendo la imagen de él en la pantalla de su computadora.

Estaba dándole los últimos detalles al borrador que le presentaría al día siguiente a Isabelle. Claramente debería darle algún tipo de explicación con respecto a cómo había obtenido la entrevista con Blaine Anderson y Rachel Berry.

Ese domingo Finn y Kurt no hicieron otra cosa más que dedicarse a sus trabajos.

El más grande estuvo terminando de corregir exámenes y cerrar las notas del semestre y año escolar en general. Era la última semana de clases por lo que podría ser agotador. Luego comenzaría la escuela de verano para aquellos que habían fallado en algunas materias.

Los hermanos tenían un pacto tácito en el cual ninguno de los dos molestaría al otro más que para comer algo.

El silencio era compañero de ambos jóvenes en esos días. A veces colocaban la radio o música tranquila para que no estuviera del todo callado.

* * *

Rachel se había quedado a dormir en el departamento del moreno. Habían pasado la noche hablando detalladamente sobre Kurt y cómo Blaine había dado con él. Rachel también había actualizado sobre su vida a su amigo mientras bebían una copa de vino tinto en la habitación de él.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en la cama del cantante. No era algo fuera de lo normal el hecho que compartieran la cama en las noches. Con toda la mentira que los rodeaba se habían acostumbrado a terminar durmiendo juntos, en especial cuando no podían conseguir dos habitaciones separadas en los hoteles.

Blaine le prestó a su amiga una camiseta de dormir para que se la colocara y no llevara su vestido a la hora de dormir.

El domingo se despertaron tarde, Blaine preparó algo para que comieran y luego ayudó a Rachel con sus líneas para el ensayo de la obra que comenzaría al día siguiente.

La chica estaba tan entusiasmada y nerviosa por su próxima obra como Blaine se encontraba con respecto a su cita con Kurt el lunes.

Para Blaine su almuerzo contaba como una cita pero Kurt no se enteraría.

Había sido Rachel quien lo había convencido de invitarlo a almorzar cuando leyó que Kurt quería agradecerle por ayudarlo con las fotografías. Esa era la razón por la que había tardado en contestarle la noche anterior.

-No sé qué responderé _-_ le había dicho Blaine a Rachel cuando terminó de leer la respuesta

-Invítalo a salir. Vayan a almorzar el lunes o a tomar algo por allí.

\- No creo que sea buena idea salir del departamento

\- Si no sales de aquí te volverás loco Blaine. No puedes pasarte todo el mes encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes viendo películas y series.

\- Es que Raphael...

\- A la mierda Raphael. Ya se ha acabado una semana de tus vacaciones. Aprovecha a salir con Kurt. Te está ahorrando un gran paso al decirte que quiere agradecerte por lo que has hecho.

Y así fue como sin titubear más, Blaine le mandó la propuesta a Kurt.

El cantante se había emocionado al leer la aceptación del otro chico.

Kurt salió de la cocina con una taza de té verde con menta frío antes de saludar a Finn e irse a su habitación a dormir. Al día siguiente debería llegar temprano y arreglar todo para presentarle a Isabelle el draft de lo que había hecho durante el fin de semana.

El castaño estaba más que seguro que nunca jamás olvidaría lo ocurrido esos últimos días. Todavía seguía pensando que todo había sido parte de un sueño del cual debería despertar pronto.

Encontrarse con Blaine en el bar, que él le invitara un trago, que pasaran prácticamente casi todo el sábado en su casa solos los dos, que charlaran como si se conocieran hace muchos años, que lo invitara a salir, ¡qué tuviese su número de teléfono!

Muchas cosas al fin y al cabo que le hacían creer que había llegado al límite de su locura con aquel chico y comenzara a delirar.

Era ese chat que releía una y otra vez, el que hacía que cayera a la realidad de que no había soñado nada y ni que tampoco necesitaba ser hospitalizado en un loquero.

Debía compartir su emoción y todo lo sucedido con alguien que no lo juzgara. Abrió Instagram y se dirigió al buzón de mensajes.

 _"Blainecorn tengo que contarte demasiadas cosas"_. Comenzó a teclear. _"No vas poder creer lo que me pasó durante el fin de semana. Parece sacado de alguna película o cuento"_

* * *

Blaine seguía practicando con Rachel sus líneas cuando sintió que su tablet comenzaba a sonar informando que tenía una notificación. Por el ruido pudo deducir que se trataba de Instagram.

Dejó el papel que llevaba en sus manos sobre la mesa ratona y tomó el aparato.

-Es Kurt - informó a su amiga - pero me está hablando a mi cuenta falsa

\- Yo quiero ver esto. - Rachel le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice antes de sentarse en el sofá junto a él.

Ambos se imaginaban lo que el chico les querría decir cuando leyeron la última parte del mensaje.

 _"Hola Kurt! Aquí estoy, no me dejes con la intriga, cuéntame que ha pasado"_

 _"Me alegra de que respondieras rápido. Es una historia larga pero trataré de ser lo más corto y preciso que pueda."_

" _De acuerdo. Cuenta, cuenta"_

 _"Todo empezó el viernes. Salí con mi hermano y mi amiga a beber un trago a la noche. Finn no tuvo mejor idea que llevarme al bar donde antes trabajaba Blaine, sabiendo que me trae recuerdos"_

El cantante miró con confusión a Rachel. No sabía qué era lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar como para que Kurt dijera eso.

 _"Qué tiene de malo ese lugar?"_

 _"Otra larga historia que te contaré más adelante"_

 _"De acuerdo, continúa"_

 _"Bueno, estaba dirigiéndome al baño cuando me choco con alguien. Y quién era? Nuestro querido Blaine Anderson!"_

 _"Estás bromeando! Ahhhh"_

Blaine se reía al ponerse en el papel de un fan. Cuando era adolescente también había tenido debilidad por una banda y sabía cómo comportarse.

 _"No es broma! Era él! Hasta me reconoció! Y me invitó un trago!"_

 _"Dime que se lo aceptaste"_

 _"Por supuesto. Cómo iba a perder la oportunidad de beber y hablar con él."_

 _"Y cómo fue?"_

 _"No hablamos demasiado pero no sé si fue el efecto del alcohol corriendo por sus venas o qué, pero se ofreció a ayudarme con mi trabajo"_

 _"Y entonces te ayudó?"_

 _"Sí! Estuvimos casi todo el sábado juntos en mi casa y solos. Hasta que se apareció Rachel"_

En ese momento la chica comenzó a prestar más atención a la conversación que Blaine estaba manteniendo con el otro chico.

 _"Blaine le comentó que me estaba ayudando con las fotografías y ella quiso sumarse. Debo decir que me cayó mal al principio que se haya prácticamente autoinvitado a mi casa"_

Blaine se reía al ver la cara que ponía Rachel mientras leía la conversación

-¿Le caigo mal a Kurt? - le preguntó en un tono casi de enfado

-Te dije que le pareces rara. Acuérdate que fuiste tú quien no paraba de mirarlo acusadoramente el día de la sesión de fotos. Era probable que el pobre chico se asustara.

 _"Cómo se portaron esta vez los enamorados?"_

 _"Eso fue lo que me llamó totalmente la atención. Quizás fue por lo que ocurrió el otro día en la oficina, pero esta vez no hubo más demostración de afecto que un beso en la mejilla."_

Los dos amigos sabían que se estaba refiriendo al momento en que había entrado al camerino de Blaine y los había encontrado besándose. Todavía sentían vergüenza y enojo por lo que Raphael los había obligado a hacer.

 _"Lo más raro es que ella me pidió que pase tiempo con él porque va a estar ocupada"_

 _"Lo dices en serio?"_

Por más que la idea le pareciera descabellada, Blaine agradecía que Rachel le hubiese pedido a Kurt eso.

Su amiga le había ahorrado un gran paso.

 _"Es totalmente cierto. Y digamos que comenzaría a pasar tiempo con él a partir de mañana ya que me invitó a almorzar. En realidad todo fue porque quería agradecerle por haberme ayudado y él ofreció eso"_

 _"Kurt, no tienes la menor idea de cuánto te envidio en este momento"_

 _"Todo es increíble y sacado de un sueño. El único favor que te pediré es que esta conversación no salga de aquí. El manager de Blaine no sabe que salió durante el sábado y si se llegara a enterar me sentiría demasiado culpable"_

 _"No te preocupes, esto quedará entre nosotros"_

Blaine no se había puesto a pensar que Kurt le había contado sobre su fin de semana sin tener en cuenta a Raphael hasta que lo nombró. El hecho que le pidiera que mantuviera en secreto su encuentro para no causarle problemas, le provocaba ternura. Aunque le preocupaba que Kurt estuviese contándole eso a él. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si se lo hubiese dicho a otra persona? ¿Acaso le guardaría el secreto?

 _"Una última pregunta, ¿Cómo es Blaine fuera del ámbito de trabajo?"_

Kurt suspiró al pensar en todos los adjetivos que podría poner para describirlo.

 _"Es encantador, amable y humilde. Me encantaría que esto progrese y podamos establecer una amistad. Sé que él nunca se fijaría en mí porque es heterosexual y tiene novia pero una amistad significaría mucho para mí"_

Kurt era sincero con cada una de sus palabras. Por ahora solamente deseaba poder formar una amistad con Blaine. Más allá de su fama, sentía que el joven cantante se encontraba solo. Él quería acompañarlo y hacerle sentir querido por alguien.

Blaine terminó de leer la respuesta de Kurt. Lo que el otro chico no sabía era que desde un principio lo había vuelto loco a Blaine queriendo saber más y más sobre él.

Lo único que deseaba era lo mismo que el castaño, formar una amistad y que el tiempo decidiera qué hacer luego.

El castaño no había terminado de apoyar su teléfono sobre la mesita de luz cuando lo sintió vibrar.

Su corazón dio un golpe al leer el nombre de Blaine en él.

 _"_ _Todavía sigue en pie nuestro almuerzo de mañana?" – B_

 _"_ _Por supuesto. No me lo perdería por nada." –K_

 _"_ _Entonces te veo mañana"- B_

 _"_ _Te aviso cuando esté por liberarme pero creo que al mediodía ya lo estaré" – K_

 _"_ _Mantenme informado. Que tengas una buena noche." –B_

 _"_ _Tú también duerme bien" –K_

Al terminar de apretar el botón de enviar, suspiró ante toda la felicidad que invadía en su cuerpo.

Kurt se aseguró de tener todo lo necesario antes de abandonar su departamento el lunes a la mañana.

Se había levantado temprano para arreglarse, no podía presentarse hecho todo un espanto justamente ese día.

Enseñarle a Isabelle el borrador de su sección era tan importante como la presentación del trabajo final. Además debía sumarle el hecho que iría a almorzar con Blaine y no quería lucir algo horrible.

Esta vez llegó sin ningún problema a la editorial. Se acomodó tranquilamente en su oficina, revisando cada uno de los archivos que había llevado como así sus copias. Nada podía salir mal.

Golpeó la puerta del despacho de Isabelle y entró al oírla contestar.

-¿Te interrumpo en algo? – preguntó mientras se asomaba

-¡Hola Kurt! No estaba haciendo nada importante, pasa tranquilamente.

-Gracias – se acercó a saludarla con un fuerte abrazo – Tengo el borrador de mi sección de la revista. Y viene con una sorpresa.

-Espero que sea algo bueno

-Te juro que te encantará.

Kurt abrió los archivos con su trabajo y dejó que Isabelle los ojeara tranquilamente. Cuando comenzó la parte de la entrevista que le había hecho el sábado a la pareja, su jefa lo miró con asombro. El castaño le otorgó una sonrisa cómplice pero ninguno de los dos hizo algún comentario al respecto.

Estuvieron una hora observando el borrador y corrigiendo algunos pequeños detalles del mismo.

Isabelle había quedado fascinada con el trabajo de Kurt. No le asombraba para nada que el chico hiciera un trabajo excelente, siempre había cumplido con todo lo que se le pedía de manera excepcional.

Al terminar hizo que se sentara en la silla que se ubicaba frente a su escritorio y ella se subió a éste.

-Entonces, ¿me contarás cómo fue que obtuviste una entrevista con Blaine Anderson y Rachel Berry?

-Digamos que fue cosa del destino – se rió

Kurt comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había sucedido durante el fin de semana, tuvo un par de detalles que no había mencionado, como el hecho que le había molestado que Rachel se apareciera. Tampoco hizo alusión sobre cómo casi pierde la cabeza al encontrárselo y cuando le pidió su número de teléfono. Otra cosa que no le había mencionado fue el pedido de Rachel de pasar el tiempo con él.

-Hoy almorzaré con él – agregó – Es para agradecerle el haberme ayudado con todo

-Me parece muy amable de tu parte, Kurt

-Sí – le sonrió – Le dije que al mediodía estaría libre, ¿será eso posible?

-¡Claro! No te preocupes. Tu trabajo está hecho, sólo debes modificar las cosas que te he marcado. Tómate el tiempo necesario para almorzar, no hasta el fin de la jornada, pero unas dos o tres horas puedes.

-¿Lo dice en serio? – el castaño se mostraba sorprendido

-¡Por supuesto! Kurt, eres un gran empleado. Además sé cómo te fascina Blaine Anderson – le guiñó el ojo provocando que se sonrojara

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Isabelle – se levantó para abrazarla – Te quiero

-Y yo a ti, Kurt. Ahora ve a trabajar en eso que te marqué

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Blaine debía congraciarse con Stephan una vez más. El cantante estaba más que agradecido que su amigo tuviera franco ese día y no tuviera que ir al bar sino nunca le podría haber prestado su vehículo para su cita con Kurt.

En su mente se seguía repitiendo que era una cita aunque sabía que eso no era cierto. Aún así le gustaba pensar de esa manera.

Sería su primera salida con otro chico desde que Jonathan había terminado con él casi un mes atrás.

Sabía que cada uno tenía que hacer su vida por separado y Blaine no podía haber encontrado mejor acompañante en ese momento que Kurt.

Salió de su departamento alrededor de las once de la mañana para ir hacia la casa de Stephan a recoger el vehículo y saludar a su amigo. Como muestra de agradecimiento le había comprado un paquete de cervezas y le regaló un par de entradas para ir a ver a los Jets ese fin de semana los dos y en un sector especial. Hablaría con su antiguo jefe para que modifique el horario del rubio así no tendría problemas con el trabajo.

Estacionó el auto lo más cercano posible a la entrada del edificio de la editorial.

Caminó rápidamente hacia su interior y se quedó en el hall. Era un lugar en el cual frecuentaban artistas por lo que no se sentía para nada incómodo esperando a Kurt.

Se acordó que el chico todavía no se había enterado que lo estaba esperando.

 _"Estoy en planta baja esperándote. Saldrás pronto?" - B_

No esperó ni dos minutos para que Kurt le respondiera.

 _"Dame cinco minutos. Debo cerrar algo, tomar mis cosas y avisarle a Isabelle que ya me voy" - K_

 _"Tómate tu tiempo, no creo moverme de aquí" - B_

Se entretuvo mirando una de las revistas que había sobre la mesita ratona del pequeño living que se encontraba en recepción.

Para su suerte se trataba de una edición donde salía junto a Rachel. Luego de observarla bien se dio cuenta que era la misma revista que su amiga había estado garabateando la noche del concierto en Los Angeles.

Ambos se encontraban caminando por la calle de aquella ciudad. Todo había sido montado por Raphael. Él había llamado a los paparazzi para que estuvieran en ese lugar en ese momento.

Ese día había empezado como una salida entre los amigos para despejarse un poco de sus actividades y Raphael al saber esa jugosa información decidió convertirlo en un circo mediático. Por la zona en la que se encontraban paseando algunos comenzaron el rumor que irían a una joyería a comprar un anillo de compromiso.

La simple idea de casarse con Rachel le causaba gracia y mareos.

-¿Blaine? - una voz interrumpió su pensamiento

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Kurt.

-Hola - lo saludó brindándole una tierna sonrisa

\- Hola - le devolvió el saludo viendo como las mejillas del castaño se tornaban coloradas

Ese momento encantador se vio desvanecido cuando observó que los ojos de Kurt se dirigieron hacia la revista que llevaba en sus manos.

El alma se le cayó en los pies cuando repentinamente la sonrisa de Kurt fue opacada por una expresión incómoda.

-Yo... juro que la encontré de casualidad - trató de excusarse

-No te disculpes, está bien - un ligero tono de decepción apareció en su voz

-Olvidemos que esto estaba en mis manos y vayamos a almorzar. ¿Te parece? - le dijo Blaine tratando de arreglar ese pequeño momento incómodo entre ambos - A menos que ya no quieras...

Kurt abrió los ojos cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de Blaine.

Sí, le molestaba verlo o mirar la revista donde salía precisamente con Rachel. Entendía que era la novia pero no podía evitar ponerse celoso. Deseaba que con el tiempo la idea que tenía sobre la chica cambiara. El sábado había sido muy amable con él.

-No cambié de idea. No dejemos que esto nos arruine el almuerzo - contestó finalmente

Salieron del edificio. Kurt siguió a Blaine hasta un vehículo negro con vidrios polarizados que se encontraba cerca de la entrada.

El chico se quedó asombrado cuando el cantante le abrió la puerta del acompañante para que subiera. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que eso ocurriría. Nunca se le hubiese cruzado que todo lo que estaba viviendo pasaría alguna vez.

El camino hasta el restaurante no resultó incómodo. Conversaron sobre lo que habían hecho el día anterior.

Dejaron el vehículo a un valet para que se lo estacionara. El restaurante se veía refinado pero acogedor.

En ese momento Kurt agradecía ganar Lo suficiente como para costear esa comida.

-Perdóname el atrevimiento pero me tomé la molestia de reservar aquí - le explicó Blaine

-No te preocupes, no tenía la menor idea a dónde podríamos ir si no lo hubieses hecho

En la recepción había una mujer alta, morena que llevaba un vestido elegante.

-Buenos días Blaine - saludó la chica

-Hola Jennifer, ¿Cómo has estado?

\- De maravilla

Kurt observó extrañado la situación. Por lo visto Blaine frecuentaba este lugar.

La chica revisó su ordenador donde tenía asentada la reserva, tomó dos menús del lugar y los llevó adentro del salón principal.

-Un box reservado, como me lo pediste - anunció Jennifer al dejarlos en el cubículo, alejados del resto

-Muchas gracias, Jennifer. Eres un encanto

Era de esperarse que Blaine Anderson tuviera a todo el mundo a sus pies. Esa no era una excepción.

Se acomodaron frente a frente.

-Ordena lo que más quieras. Todo aquí es exquisito - comentó Blaine

-No te olvides que te dije que la cuenta corría por mi parte y tú aceptaste.

\- Quería hacerte cambiar la idea al respecto pero creo que me será difícil.

\- Corre por mi cuenta y no se habla más

Kurt estaba feliz de poder hacer esas bromas con Blaine presente y sentirse cómodo.

* * *

Un mesero, que Blaine también conocía pasó a tomarles la orden y a dejarles una copa con agua a ambos.

-Espero que no te incomode ni te resulte raro que haya pedido este lugar apartado. Nunca se sabe si alguien puede sacarnos una foto. No sé cómo puedes llegarte a sentir con los paparazzi o los de la prensa.

\- Está bien. Entiendo tu punto. Creo que no me sentiría del todo cómodo con alguien tomándome fotos y después apareciendo en todos lados.

-Es raro al principio pero creo que después de un tiempo te acostumbras

-¿Eso te pasó? Si me permites preguntar. ¿Cómo fue ese salto de ser conocido por tan pocas personas que iban a verte a un bar de Nueva York, a ser reconocido por millones de personas?

-Fue extraño. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer mi vida tranquilamente y repentinamente la gente me detenía en las calles. Comencé a ser perseguido por la prensa, mi vida fue un vuelco total.

-Habrá sido un shock en tu vida...

-Lo fue. A veces sigo sin poder caer en la realidad en la que vivo.

El mesero, llamado Max, les trajo sus entradas para que comenzaran a comer. Kurt había optado por una ensalada caprese mientras que Blaine se había decidido por una bruschetta con aceite de oliva, rúcula, tomates secos y aceitunas negras.

-Entonces, ¿cómo te fue con el borrador de tu trabajo?

-A Isabelle le encantó. Le tuve que contar que me ayudaste a hacerlo – Blaine puso cara de pánico cuando escuchó que Kurt le había comentado a su jefa que él había pasado el sábado en su casa – No te preocupes, no contará nada

El cantante sintió un alivio al oír esas palabras salir de la boca del castaño.

-Me alegra saber que algo bueno hice este fin de semana – le sonrió

Max les entregó sus platos principales cuando terminaron con las entradas. Kurt había ordenado salmón grillado con vegetales al vapor y Blaine lomo al vino tinto con arroz blanco y verduras grilladas.

-Me has contado de tu padre, que se casó con la madre de Finn pero no me has mencionado a tu madre – comenzó Blaine quien se había quedado con la duda sobre la mamá de Kurt - ¿Tus padres se divorciaron?

-De hecho, mi madre murió cuando tenía seis años –respondió tranquilamente. Pudo notar como la cara de Blaine cambió completamente

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal… soy un bruto… no se me cruzó esa opción – el cantante trataba de disculparse pero se enredaba cada vez más con las palabras

-No te preocupes. Eso pasó hace demasiado tiempo. La extraño como un loco pero… está bien – le sonrió sinceramente

-Mmm… ¿está rica tu comida? – trató de cambiar de tema haciendo que Kurt se riera

-Exquisita. ¿La tuya?

-Excelente

Continuaron hablando de la vida, del trabajo, conociéndose un poco más hasta que llegó el postre. Decidieron compartir un cheesecake ya que era la tarta favorita de Kurt.

-En Lima, hay un restaurante llamado BreadSticks al cual solía ir con mis amigos en la secundaria, y vendían una tarta de queso riquísima –contó el castaño mientras partía un pedazo y se llevaba en la boca

-Algún día tendría que volver a Ohio. Por lo menos para reconocer el lugar donde nací

-Si necesitas a alguien que te guie, aquí estoy

-Lo tendré en cuenta – antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca cayó en la cuenta de algo - ¿No deberías volver al trabajo ya?

-¿Ya te aburrí? – preguntó preocupado Kurt

-No, nada de eso pero llevamos en este lugar como hora y media

-Isabelle me dijo que me tomara el tiempo que sea necesario porque ya tenía todo hecho.

-Me quedo más tranquilo de no ser una de las razones por las que te puedan llegar a despedir.

Kurt deslizó rápidamente su tarjeta de crédito en el momento en que Max le entregó la cuenta de la comida.

Por más que Blaine le había dicho a Kurt que estaba de acuerdo con que pagase le almuerzo, insistió para que no lo hiciera.

Volvieron al edificio de la editorial para que Kurt pudiese regresar a su trabajo.

-Pasé un buen rato - le dijo el castaño

-Sí, yo igual

Hubo un momento de silencio. Kurt no quería despedirse todavía. Tenía que inventar algo rápido pero Blaine le ganó de antemano.

-Estaba pensando... si no te incómoda, claro. Quizás podríamos almorzar juntos este mes. Ya sabes, como no tengo nada entretenido que hacer.

Esa propuesta tomó por sorpresa a Kurt.

-O si no quieres almorzar, algún día podríamos cenar... y ver una película

Kurt no estaba muy seguro de sus ojos en ese momento pero ¿Acaso Blaine Anderson se había ruborizado al decir esa frase?

-¿Qué dices? Tu silencio me estaría poniendo algo nervioso

-Me encantaría almorzar o cenar contigo. De verdad lo he pasado genial hoy. Estoy más que dispuesto a repetir.

-Es bueno escuchar eso. ¿Está bien si nos vemos mañana a la misma hora de hoy?

-Perfecto.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana Kurt.

-Adiós Blaine

-Adiós Kurt

El castaño se bajó del vehículo y saludó con la mano al joven cantante mientras se alejaba.

Como pudo pasó su credencial por el escáner para poder ingresar al edificio. Su cabeza iba dando mil vueltas a la vez que pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que vendría más para adelante.

* * *

Blaine estaba más que contento por su acercamiento hacia Kurt. A distancia se notaba que el chico era buena persona, además su simpatía y sentido del humor sumaban puntos a su favor.

A Blaine le empezaba a gustar de verdad Kurt. Desde un primer momento se sintió atraído por el chico. No iba a contar cuando lo vio en Los Angeles porque había sido un momento fugaz y la presión de tenerlo a Raphael allí juzgando con quien interactuaba no le dejó un segundo para registrar al castaño.

Le alegraba saber que el destino había querido que sus vidas se volviesen a juntar. Si el universo los había cruzado nuevamente en el camino quizás significaba una señal para ambos.

* * *

Blaine se encontraba nuevamente observando revistas en el hall de entrada del edificio de la editorial. Esta vez trató de no tener en sus manos ninguna edición, o por lo menos página, en la que estuviera él con Rachel. Al pensar en ella recordó que no le había mandado ningún mensaje para saber cómo le había ido en su primer día de ensayo.

El cantante levantó su vista al ver que Kurt venía corriendo hacia donde se encontraba.

-Kurt, ¿ocurrió algo? -preguntó preocupado

-Lo siento tanto. Estoy complicado como para ir a comer a algún restaurante como ayer.

La cara de Blaine cambió al oír eso. Él se había imaginado que almorzarían juntos nuevamente.

-Sí estás ocupado podemos almorzar mañana, no te preocupes.

-No estoy diciendo que no podamos ir a almorzar. Solamente dije que no puedo ir a un restaurante... y tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo como ayer

-Perdón. Lo interpreté mal. Pero sigo sin entender

-Todavía podemos comer juntos pero en vez de hacerlo en un restaurante, lo haremos aquí en el comedor de la editorial.

-¿Tienes permitido hacer eso?

-Claro, Finn y Mercedes han venido varias veces a almorzar conmigo. Sólo tienes que llenar unos papeles y listo

-Bueno, entonces hagámoslo.

Ambos estuvieron satisfechos con la decisión de Kurt de almorzar en la editorial.

Blaine pudo conocer desde otra perspectiva el ambiente de Vogue. Siempre había pisado la editorial como un invitado el cual iba a trabajar. Estar allí con Kurt lo hacía ver desde su punto de vista como empleado. Además podía conocer un poco más sobre su vida laboral.

-Hablo demasiado de mí y apenas te dejo emitir palabra - se disculpó Kurt quien había estado hablando como diez minutos seguidos sobre su trabajo.

-No te disculpes. Me interesa escuchar sobre tu vida. Además, ¿Qué puedo añadir yo? Supongo que sabes bastante de mi vida

-Bueno... me da vergüenza admitirlo pero digamos que conozco bastante - se sonrojó al confesarlo frente a Blaine -Pero siempre hay algo que uno no sabe. Como lo que me contaste el sábado en mi casa.

-Eso tienes razón. Nunca se termina de conocer todo sobre mí.

-Espero no haber sonado como un fan desesperado. Blaine quiero que sepas que más allá de mi fanatismo, en verdad quiero conocerte y ser tu amigo.

-Yo también quiero lo mismo. Estamos bien comportándonos como dos personas normales. A veces ser una persona común se siente...

-¿Bien? ¿Sensacional?

-Sensacional

-Hablando de personas comunes que hacen cosas normales. ¿Qué me dices de ir este viernes a cenar? En realidad estaba pensando que quizás te gustaría ir a mi casa a cenar

-Me encantaría pero este viernes no puedo. Iré a ver un juego con Stephan. Es su recompensa por todo lo que me ha ayudado este último tiempo. Pero si quieres podemos hacerlo el sábado.

-El sábado Finn organizará una fiesta con los profesores de la escuela en el departamento. A menos que quieras ser visto por varios profesores en mi casa sin alguna explicación previa. Además no puedo decir que Finn te contrató, no creo que cuente con el dinero suficiente para una presentación privada.

-Y está el riesgo de que Raphael piense que estoy haciendo shows gratuitos

-Tienes toda la razón.

-Tengo una idea. ¿Qué pensabas hacer durante la fiesta?

-Encerrarme en mi habitación o ir a lo de Mercedes

-Creo que podríamos tener esa cena al fin y al cabo. Ven a mi casa. Yo preparo algo y quizás ver una película.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto

-Pensaba que quizás querrías ver a Rachel el fin de semana

-Rachel lo entenderá – reboleó los ojos - Pero aún así pasaré por ti para almorzar el resto de la semana

Cuando Kurt se despidió ese día de Blaine corrió hacia el primer baño más cercano para poder largar un chillido de felicidad. Definitivamente todo lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño.

Estaba formando una amistad con Blaine Anderson y nada lo podía poner más de buen humor.

* * *

El sábado Blaine se encontraba cocinando la cena para cuando llegase Kurt.

Se le había cruzado por un segundo pasarlo a buscar por su departamento pero luego recordó que debería pedirle prestado el auto a Stephan y su amigo ese día tenía que trabajar. Su otra opción era tomarse un taxi pero tampoco se arriesgaría a ser visto por alguien en el trayecto.

Su intento de ser un caballero se redujo a darle al otro chico su dirección y aconsejarle cómo llegar hasta allí.

Se encontraba concentrado condimentado la pasta que estaba preparando que no fue hasta que sintió que alguien se estaba colgando del timbre de su departamento que volvió a la realidad.

Revisó el reloj de la cocina. Aún faltaba para que Kurt llegara a su casa. Quizás el chico se había adelantado.

Otro timbrazo que casi le hace quedar sordo.

-Diga - contestó el portero

-Blaine, soy Rachel. Ábreme

El cantante apretó el botón para que la puerta del edificio se abriera.

Blaine no podría haber cambiado tan drásticamente de humor en ese momento. No era el tiempo adecuado para la visita d su amiga. Sabiendo como Kurt reaccionaba ante ella y teniendo en cuenta que no le caía del todo bien la actriz, tenerla en su departamento cuando él llegara no era lo ideal.

Unos minutos después escuchó que golpeaban la puerta. Se acercó para abrirle recibiendo un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo de su amiga.

-Rachel, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo algo molesto

-Vine a verte. ¿Acaso no puedo pasar a saludarte? Apenas hemos hablado en la semana.

-Sí, lo sé pero...

-¿Te encuentras cocinando? Huele exquisito

-Sí, estaba cocinan- volvió a interrumpirlo

-Pero huele a algo que no vayas a comer tú solo. ¿Blaine Anderson tiene una cita? - preguntó pícaramente

-Sí... digo no. No es una cita específicamente. Invité a Kurt a cenar

-¡No te creo! - soltó un grito de alegría

-Por eso mismo no creo que sea un buen momento para que estés de visita.

-Necesito que me cuentes. Sabes que me pondré insoportable

-Trataré de ser lo más rápido posible. Estuvimos almorzando durante toda esta semana. Me había propuesto de cenar ayer a la noche pero salí con Stephan a ver un partido. Como la idea original era ir a su casa y que él me cocinara le dije que pasáramos para hoy la cena. Pero su hermano iba a hacer una fiesta para los de la escuela y claramente eso iba a ser imposible para nosotros, así que dimos vuelta el plan y él vendrá a cenar aquí.

-¿Le dirás? ¿O ya le has dicho que eres gay?

-No aún - tomó una copa de la estantería para llenarla con algo de vino y entregársela a Rachel - Creo que todavía no.

-Gracias - recibió la actriz la copa - Si esto continúa en algún momento deberás decírselo

-Lo sé. Pero creo que es muy pronto... o por lo menos esta semana... no sé. No me he decidido en cómo decírselo. Sabes que no es asunto fácil convencerlos que no soy heterosexual y que tú no eres mi novia. Otro de los motivos por los que no deberías estar aquí

-Ya me iré... en unos diez minutos. Pero primero dime con qué delicia conquistarás su corazón, digo estómago.

Blaine la miró con una sonrisa simpática. Conocía a Rachel y sabía que no podría liberarse de su amiga tan fácilmente. Su pequeño resumen de su semana con Kurt no le había bastado al parecer. Seguramente en su interior ya le estaba planificando una boda.

-Decidí hacer pasta fresca con salsa de queso parmesano cremosa y camarones al ajillo.

-Eres todo un chef. ¿Por qué nunca me has cocinado pasta hecha por ti?

-Porque usualmente no tengo tiempo para cocinar. Pero esta es una ocasión especial

-Ahora dime, ¿a quién tuviste que matar para conseguir todos los ingredientes sin aparecer en alguna red social?

-Me escabullí a los suburbios de Nueva York para comprar todas las cosas. Tengo mis lugares.

-Ya que obtuve toda la información que necesitaba, me retiraré. Luego me cuentas como anduvo la cena romántica

Blaine puso sus ojos en blanco antes de saludar a la chica y abrirle la puerta para que saliera.

Le quedaba algo de tiempo todavía para terminar de limpiar la cocina, ordenar el living y arreglarse. Antes que nada, debía lavar la copa donde había estado bebiendo Rachel, no quería dejar rastros de su visita.

* * *

La música de la sala de estar sobrepasaba la pared invadiendo la habitación de Kurt. Si el chico quería llegar a tiempo a la casa de Blaine debería salir lo más antes posible de su departamento, pero todavía seguía frente al espejo probándose diferentes atuendos.

Cuando al cabo de diez minutos estuvo listo, se echó un poco de su perfume favorito y salió de su habitación.

En el lugar ya se encontraban un par de los colegas de su hermano.

Finn no tenía la menor idea que Kurt no estaría en el departamento esa noche por lo que nunca se le cruzaría por la cabeza que el castaño iría a la casa de Blaine Anderson a cenar.

Tomó de la heladera la botella de vino que había enfriado para llevar. Rogaba que en el trayecto y por el calor no se calentara.

-Finn - llamó a su hermano quien estaba hablando con Puck al cual sonrió como forma de saludo

-Kurt - respondió el más alto al escucharlo. Le dio una mirada al look que llevaba puesto y la botella en su mano -¿Vas a salir?

-Sí. No quería estar aquí con todo el disturbio y eso, así que iré a lo de Mercedes.

Era mil veces preferible decirle que estaría en lo de su amiga a contarle la verdad y que se le escapara en medio de la reunión con sus compañeros que estaría en casa del famoso cantante Blaine Anderson.

-De acuerdo. Diviértete

-Tú también. Asegúrate que ningún profesor tenga sexo en mi habitación.

-Nadie tiene relaciones en estas fiestas

-Eso es lo que tú crees Hudson - comentó Puck

-Mejor le pondré llave -fueron las últimas palabras de Kurt antes de hacerlo y finalmente abandonar su departamento.

* * *

El trayecto hacia la casa de Blaine fue bastante largo para su gusto. Por suerte cargaba consigo sus auriculares que lo mantenían distraído durante el viaje. Como si fuera que el destino se lo estuviese haciendo a propósito, el modo aleatorio del reproductor de música de su teléfono le había empezado a reproducir _Don't You_ haciendo que sus pelos se erizaran.

Era muy distinto escuchar la voz de Blaine a través de una canción y escucharlo hablar normalmente con él. Parecían dos personas completamente distintas.

Unas dos canciones más después de esa pasaron antes de que llegara a la estación que le correspondía bajar.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo las manzanas hasta arribar a la dirección que Blaine le había mandado.

En el transcurso de su viaje le había estado informando a Blaine acerca de su paradero así él también se encontraba listo.

Su último mensaje había sido antes de bajarse del subterráneo.

Tocó el timbre del departamento que esperaba sea el de Blaine.

En ese instante un escalofrío le recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que se podría haber equivocado de dirección.

Sus miedos se dispersaron al escuchar la voz del cantante en el portero.

-Blaine, soy Kurt.

\- Tocaré el botón para que la puerta pueda abrirse

-De acuerdo

Se escuchó el sonido de la cerradura abrirse automáticamente. Kurt empujó la puerta de vidrio antes que el efecto se rompiera.

La planta baja estaba rodeada de un pasillo de espejos que dirigía hacia los ascensores. Llamó a uno esperando que llegara lo más pronto posible y, si no fuera mucho pedir, sin gente.

Pareciera que sus ruegos habían sido escuchados y el ascensor estuvo abierto frente a él a los pocos segundos.

Marcó el piso correspondiente al de Blaine y en menos de un pestañeo ya se encontraba en su destino.

Lo poco que había visto del edificio le resultaba demasiado extraño a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Se notaba la gran diferencia en el modo de vivir de ambos.

Mientras que Blaine vivía en la parte alta de la Gran Manzana junto con la gran mayoría de famosos, él compartía departamento con su hermano en la otra punta de la ciudad.

Quizás se estaba precipitando a conclusiones. Todavía le quedaba ver el lugar donde vivía. Quizás su departamento no era tan distinto al de él.

* * *

El ritmo cardíaco de Blaine no se encontraba normal cuando Kurt le mandó ese último mensaje avisando que estaba por bajar en la estación. Verificó varias veces la comida, se miró en el espejo como cincuenta ocasiones, se colocó perfume nuevamente.

Al momento en que el timbre sonó en el departamento el pulso de Blaine se disparató por completo. Trató de mantener totalmente la cordura cuando respondió el portero y su mano sudorosa se resbaló antes de apretar el interruptor de la puerta de entrada.

Sabía que a partir de ese instante tendría unos pequeños minutos para terminar de controlar que todo se encuentre en condiciones precisas.

Como pudo corrió hacia el baño a enjuagarse sus manos, las cuales producto de su nerviosismo se encontraban todas transpiradas. Aprovechó la oportunidad de tener abierto el grifo para mojarse la cara. El calor y los nervios no eran compatibles en lo absoluto.

Su corazón por poco se para cuando sonó el golpeteo de la puerta del departamento. Tomó un suspiro antes de abrirla.

Se tuvo que tragar un gemido cuando vio lo hermoso que estaba Kurt en su entrada principal.

-Hola, Blaine

Saludó el chico haciendo que al cantante se le pinchara la burbuja en la cual estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Su cerebro volvió del corto circuito del que había estado, cayendo en la cuenta que Kurt todavía seguía en el pasillo.

-Hola, Kurt – se hizo a un costado dándole una señal para pasar hacia dentro

Blaine no para de observarlo. El conjunto que llevaba puesto le quedaba espectacular. La camisa amarilla con un pañuelo celeste atado en el cuello y unos pantalones grises que le remarcaban el trasero.

-Blaine – lo llamó el chico

-Disculpa

-Te estaba preguntando dónde dejo la botella de vino

Sus hormonas de adolescente no le habían dejado ver que Kurt llevaba entre sus manos una botella de vino blanco.

-Dámela. No te hubieses molestado

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ya que tú te ofreciste a hacer la cena. Por cierto, huele estupendo

-Gracias. Si quieres podemos cenar en este momento. Ya tengo todo listo. Si no podemos esperar.

-Te voy a hacer sincero, el viaje ha sido largo y estoy que me muero de hambre

-Entonces comeremos ahora – se rió

-Iré a lavarme las manos antes que nada

-Por supuesto. El baño es por el pasillo, la primera puerta a la izquierda

-¿Es broma? – Kurt lo miró incrédulo

-Para nada. Pareciera que todos los departamentos fueran hechos en serie

* * *

Kurt lo había logrado. Había llegado vivito y coleando al departamento de Blaine Anderson. Estaba demasiado orgulloso por su aventura por Nueva York.

El baño de Blaine tenía un estilo moderno. Su departamento era así. Paredes blancas, muebles en vidrio, negro y gris. Totalmente diferente al suyo que contenía muebles de madera de varios colores. A pesar de todo se notaba acogedor, más para alguien que no pasaba la gran mayor parte de su tiempo en su casa.

* * *

Blaine sirvió los dos platos con la comida y los puso en el desayunador. Pensó que sería un lugar más íntimo y agradable para cenar.

Kurt volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa. Blaine le mostró el taburete para que se sentara frente a él.

-Espero que no te incomode que comamos aquí

-No, para nada.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – preguntó antes de abrir la botella de vino

-Largo pero nada mal. Estoy agradecido que me hayas invitado esta noche a venir. Mi casa ya era un revoltijo antes de que me fuera

-¿Ya estaban los compañeros de Finn allí?

-Unos pocos pero la música y el ruido ya se hacían notar

-Entonces me alegro haberte sacado de allí – le entregó una copa con el líquido - ¿Brindamos?

-Brindemos porque puedo estar lejos de mi casa y no morir de un ataque de nervios causado por profesores ebrios

-Brindaremos por eso

Chocaron sus copas antes de llevárselas a la boca y beber.

Blaine pudo notar que Kurt se había vaciado gran parte de la suya y él inconscientemente también se había bajado bastante de su bebida. Todo a causa de los nervios que parecían no ceder.

Inmediatamente rellenó ambas copas captando como Kurt se sonrojaba

-Lo siento, no quería ser tan bruto pero tenía demasiada sed. El calor me estaba matando

-No te disculpes. Debería haberte ofrecido de beber apenas entraste

-No importa. Ya se me fue. Ahora probemos esto que tiene buena pinta

El chico frente a él enroscó los fideos en su tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca. De pronto toda la sangre de Blaine se dirigió a su entrepierna cuando Kurt gimió de placer al probar la comida.

-Mmm, Blaine – eso no sonaba para nada bien en su mente sucia – Esto está riquísimo

-Gracias – el cantante no sabía cómo hacer para esconder su vergüenza al escuchar su gemido – Lo preparé yo mismo

-¿Incluyendo la pasta? – preguntó asombrado

-Incluyendo la pasta – asintió con la cabeza

-¿Eres de dedicarte a la cocina cuando no estás arriba de los escenario? Eso nunca me lo hubiese imaginado

-No cocino demasiado cuando estoy aquí pero cuando lo hago trato de ponerle mi mejor empeño – se dio cuenta que todavía no había probado bocado por lo que enroscó la pasta y se la llevó a la boca. En verdad estaba muy bueno. Se palmeaba mentalmente el hombro felicitándose.

-De verdad, Blaine. Está para chuparse los dedos… pero sería muy asqueroso

Nuevamente su cabeza le jugó una mala pasada ante el comentario de Kurt. ¿Tan necesitado estaba ese día que debía pensar todo de forma sexual?

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado. – levantó la mirada y observó una gota de salsa en la mejilla de Kurt. Trató de hacerle una seña al otro chico para que se limpiara pero no le prestó atención – Kurt…

Como el castaño continuaba sin escucharlo instintivamente se estiró de su lugar, pasando su cuerpo por el desayunador y le limpió la mancha con suavidad.

En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt. Eran más preciosos de lo que recordaba de aquél día en la editorial.

Lentamente se volvió hacia su asiento, algo incómodo por lo que había sucedido.

-mmm… tenías salsa en tu cara… traté de decírtelo pero no me escuchaste. Disculpa, no quise incomodarte

* * *

¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? Un instante estaba comiendo tranquilamente la exquisita pasta que Blaine había preparado y en otro instante lo tenía prácticamente encima de él limpiándole la cara.

Se ruborizó de sólo pensar que parecía un niño con la cara toda sucia de salsa.

Pero sus ojos… sus ojos eran preciosos. Los posters y las miles de imágenes que tenía guardadas en su computadora de él, todas esas cosas no demostraban lo perfectos que eran sus ojos. Muchas fotos tenían photoshop, él tenía los originales frente a los suyos y no podía decir nada más.

Su mente volvió a tierra al notar que Blaine seguía frente a él con cara de perro angustiado esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-No me incomodaste. Qué considerado de tu parte el limpiarme la cara – le sonrió – Tengo que parecer de veintiséis no de dos años

-Así que esa es tu edad…

-¿Parezco de más? – se alarmó al escucharlo

-¡No! Sino que… eres muy joven y tienes una gran vida profesional… eso me asombra – Blaine suspiró – Yo a tu edad recién había finalizado mis estudios y con algo de presión, más que nada porque comenzaba mi carrera musical

-Por suerte pudiste terminar tus estudios... aunque no te agradaba demasiado la carrera que habías elegido

* * *

Blaine levantó la mirada de su plato y la dirigió hacia Kurt. No había dicho en ninguna entrevista, o por lo menos recordaba nunca haber mencionado el hecho que no le gustase la carrera que estaba estudiando.

-Tienes razón, pero... cómo... no importa -observó que Kurt se había terminado su plato - ¿Quieres un poco más?

-Si no es mucha molestia. Si quieres puedo ir y servirme

-De eso nada. Eres mi invitado. Tú me trataste así el día que estuve en tu departamento, ahora déjame complacerte

Se detuvo en seco a recapacitar lo que acaba de decir. Claramente sonaba muy mal sacado de contexto.

-Digo, que te quedes quieto sin ningún problema. Yo sirvo los platos como buen anfitrión que pretendo ser

Kurt se rió ante el comentario de Blaine. Por lo menos las situaciones incómodas que habían surgido anteriormente ya se habían disipado.

* * *

Se acabaron los platos con lo que quedaba de la cena. Estaban muy llenos como para comer el postre en ese momento por lo que deciden posponerlo para más tarde.

Blaine colocó los platos sucios junto con las fuentes que había utilizado para cocinar en el lavavajillas. Luego sirvió un poco más de vino en las copas de ambos haciendo que la botella se terminara. Como no esperaba que Kurt llevase una, había guardado otra en la heladera por lo que tendrían para más tarde.

Invitó a Kurt a pasar al living. Dejó las copas sobre la mesita de vidrio frente al sofá.

Cuando levantó su vista miró como Kurt observaba las fotografías de una de las estanterías de su casa.

-Él es mi hermano Cooper - le indicó

-Tienen un aire... y su cara me resulta familiar - comentó mientras fruncía el seño

-Quizás lo reconozcas porque es actor

Kurt se dirigió rápidamente hacia él.

-Espera. ¿Tú hermano es Cooper Anderson? ¿El actor de telenovelas?

-Creo que por ahora no se cambió el nombre así que sigue siendo Cooper Anderson - bromeó Blaine - Sí, es actor en _Días de nuestras vidas_.

-¿La novela donde trabaja Joey de Friends?- lo miró extrañado

-Digamos que algo así... Los productores quisieron revivir la serie trayendo a la vida la telenovela donde trabajaba Joey. - observó la cara perpleja de Kurt - Juro que puse esa misma cara cuando me enteré

-Nunca se los ha visto juntos

-No todos saben que somos hermanos. Ya te mencioné varias veces desde que comenzamos a vernos que nunca se sabe del todo sobre los famosos - hizo una pausa - Además él vive en California y yo aquí, claro, cuando no estoy viajando

-¿Pero no se ven en sus tiempos libres?

-Sí. Él viaja una vez cada tanto a verme o va a San Francisco a ver a mis padres. Cuando estuve en Los Angeles el mes pasado nos vimos un rato... en realidad necesitaba verlo -murmuró

Recordó que al día siguiente de la ruptura con Jonathan había pasado por su departamento a visitarlo. Su hermano sabía sobre todo el circo en el que estaba metido. Era del mismo bando de Stephan. No le agradaba para nada Raphael, odiaba que su hermanito tuviera que esconder su verdadero ser. Y esa era una de las razones por la que prefería que su relación familiar se mantuviera alejada de los medios. Cooper no quería formar parte del engaño y Blaine tampoco quería que su hermano también estuviera involucrado. Ya con Rachel era suficiente.

-Es una lástima que no aparezcan los dos juntos

-Pero estamos bien de esa forma - le brindó una sonrisa sincera - ¿Quieres sentarte en el sofá?

-Está bien

Se dirigieron al sillón negro. Antes de sentarse ambos bebieron un poco de vino.

-¿Quieres ver una película o prefieres que sigamos hablando?

-Podríamos seguir hablando. Me gusta saber más de ti. Como esto de Cooper o que naciste en Westerville o que conoces a Rachel desde que son adolescentes.

-Pero ahora me gustaría saber algo de ti

-Que yo recuerde, el que no paró de hablar durante toda la semana fui yo...

-Es que hay algo que no me has dicho aún...

-No creo que estemos en el punto de nuestra amistad en que te cuente todos mis fiascos amorosos - bromeó Kurt

-No tienes pareja...

-No he conseguido a mi chico ideal aún - sorbió del vino y abrió los ojos en grande - Digo... bueno... creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que soy gay. Espero que eso no te moleste

Blaine se moría por gritarle en ese mismo momento " _¡Yo también!_ ", y que se olvidaran del vino y de todo el cuento que él estaba saliendo con Rachel. En ese instante le hubiese gustado tomarlo por la cintura y besarlo hasta que ambos se quedaran sin aliento y el calor del verano no fuera más que un chiste a comparación del que irradiarían los cuerpos de ambos.

-Blaine tu silencio me está matando

-Disculpa. Claro que no me interesa. No me importa si eres gay, heterosexual o un dinosaurio violeta, si eres bueno conmigo o con las personas todo estará bien.

-¿Entonces no estarás incómodo?

-Para nada.

-¿Era eso lo que querías saber?

-De hecho, no

-Ah

-No quiero sonar engreído ni nada pero como tú quieres conocer estas pequeñas cosas sobre mí yo también quiero conocer un poquito acerca de mis fans. Y tú eres uno. ¿Puedo saber cómo conociste mi música?

* * *

Kurt no se esperaba esa pregunta. Su plan por evitar todo lo que se relacionaba a su fanatismo con Blaine se había caído en picada con eso último.

Pensó en cómo comenzar. No era la típica historia de "mi amiga me recomendó que te escuchara".

-Bueno, fue hace tres años... en el bar donde nos encontramos -los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de par en par - Había sido una noche en la que había salido con Finn. Mercedes nos había recomendado el lugar diciendo que había música en vivo. Así que fuimos. Hacía mucho frío y tú acababas de llegar de la universidad. No parecías de muy buen humor. Diste un pequeño discurso donde contabas que no estabas teniendo unos buenos días debido a la universidad... que no te agradaba demasiado la carrera que seguías - los recuerdos de aquella noche invadieron la memoria de Kurt como si estuviese viviendo eso nuevamente - Entonces comentaste que no habías tenido tiempo de escribir una nueva canción y una chica de pelo color rosa sugirió que cantaras...

-Don't You -finalizó la frase Blaine

-¿Te acuerdas de ese día? - preguntó sorprendido Kurt

-Nunca más me olvidaría de ese día. Esa noche en el bar se encontraba Raphael. Fue el día que me descubrió.

-Wow

La cara de sorpresa de Kurt lo decía todo. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que ese día no sólo él lo había encontrado sino que también su representante.

-Creo que ahora todo tiene sentido

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Porque después de esa noche no volvimos por un tiempo al bar y cuando lo hicimos, tú ya no estabas y Stephan, ¿así se llama tu amigo? - Blaine asintió - nos dijo que no trabajabas más allí.

-¿Le preguntaron a Stephan por mí?

-¡Sí! Nos había agradado tu presentación, como cantabas. Me acuerdo que me había entristecido al escuchar que ya no trabajas más allí. Cuando pensé que nunca más volvería a saber de ti sonaste en la radio y empezaste a aparecer en diferentes medios. Me alegré tanto al volver a oírte cantar.

* * *

Ahora Blaine entendía y podía cerrar varias cosas sobre Kurt. La descripción de la foto del meet and greet, por qué sabía que a él no le agradaba la carrera que estudió en la universidad, lo del bar que le había comentado por Instagram con el perfil falso.

Sus ganas de besarlo se habían incrementado mucho más pero no podía. Trataría de resistir unos días más antes de soltar la bomba. No sólo debía planificar cómo confesarle que era gay sino que también revelarle que detrás de _Blainecorn_ se esconde nada más ni nada menos que él. Una cosa a la vez.

-Nunca imaginé que alguna vez me hubieses escuchado cantar en el bar - dijo con total sinceridad - Es increíble que ese día tú estuvieras allí

-¿Tú estás sorprendido? Si hubiese sabido que esa sería mi única vez viéndote cantar como una persona normal hubiese vuelto al día siguiente o inventado una máquina del tiempo para poder presenciar tus actuaciones pasadas.

-¿Crees en el destino?

-Últimamente demasiado...

-No eres el único

Se sonrieron mutuamente antes de seguir bebiendo de su vino. Sentían que en ese momento se había creado un lazo inseparable.

* * *

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y les cuento que esta "cita" no se quedará así..._

 _Intentaré hacer todo lo posible por escribir rápido UVP y ponerme con esta ya que ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo._

 _Si alguien se sumó a la historia en este último tiempo y no le he agradecido como así comentado, MUCHAS GRACIAS! Esas pequeñas cosas llenan el corazón de una._

 _Les deseo que empiecen este 2017 con todo! Nos estamos leyendo_


	10. Capítulo 8

_Y esta vez no fueron 3 meses sino que 10/11 días! Y eso que en medio escribí y actualicé UVP! (esto se llama vacaciones y todavía no consigo trabajo) Debo felicitarme. Además supuse que querían saber más de cómo había terminado la noche ;)._

 _Littleporcelana_ _gracias por tu comentario! Siempre me alegra que dejes un review y con tanta emoción como lo haces! Y bienvenida_ _MaarulinaColfer_ _también a IICBWY, creo que sos la única que me sigue en ambas historias. Así que gracias!_

 _Los dejo leyendo_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8.**

Kurt necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente pero no quería moverse. El sitio se encontraba tan conforme que su cuerpo rechazaba cualquier acto que implicase apartarse de allí.

Mandó una señal a su cerebro para que sus ojos pudiesen abrirse. El lugar donde se hallaba le resultaba totalmente extraño. Había perdido todo sentido de ubicación en el instante en que se despertó.

Estaba más que seguro que esa habitación no era la de él. Las paredes blancas y el tono monocromo no era lo suyo.

Lo último que recordaba era que se encontraba en el departamento de Blaine y viendo una película que protagonizaban Justin Timberlake y Cameron Diaz. Seguramente se había quedado dormido en medio de eso.

Su gran cuestionamiento ahora era cómo había llegado a esa cama. _"Quizás Blaine se encuentre dormido al lado mío"_. Se dijo para sus adentros totalmente entusiasmado. Pero sus ilusiones se vieron dispersadas al momento en que giró hacia su derecha y se encontró con la parte izquierda de la cama vacía.

Probablemente esa no era la habitación de Blaine y el cantante se hallaba durmiendo allí. Solamente debía averiguarlo.

Se quitó las sábanas negras que lo cubrían y cayó en la cuenta que no contaba con sus zapatos y que su pañuelo había sido desprendido de su cuello. ¿Blaine se los habría quitado acaso?

Revisó la hora en su teléfono. Dos cuarenta de la madrugada. Había perdido el total sentido del tiempo desde que había llegado al departamento de Blaine.

Se deslizó por el piso de madera flotante negro hasta llegar a la puerta.

No había señales de Blaine por el pasillo.

Tocó la puerta del baño para comprobar que el otro chico no estuviese allí. Al no recibir respuesta entró para descargar el contenido de su vejiga, lo cual lo estaba matando.

Su cara daba muestra que había estado durmiendo. Las marcas de la almohada en su lado izquierdo estaban frescas.

Salió del baño dispuesto a volver a la habitación donde había estado durmiendo, pero un ronquido lo paró en seco.

El sonido no venía de ninguna otra habitación, sino que del living. Cuidadosamente caminó hacia el lugar tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.

Su corazón se derritió de ternura al ver a Blaine acostado en el sofá donde habían estado sentados viendo la película anteriormente.

Quizás las otras habitaciones del departamento no guardaban una cama y eran otra cosa. Eso explicaría el por qué Blaine estaba dormido allí. Y si la teoría de Kurt era cierta, él estaba durmiendo en la habitación del cantante y por lo tanto en su cama.

Sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes al pensar en esa posibilidad. Corrió sin hacer un mínimo de ruido de vuelta hacia el cuarto. Debía comprobar su hipótesis.

Sabía que lo que haría a continuación era una total violación hacia la intimidad de Blaine y que podría llegar a costarle su incipiente amistad.

Suspiró antes de entreabrir el guardarropa que se encontraba frente a su cara. Cerró los ojos y abrir la puerta. Tuvo que ahogarse un grito de felicidad al encontrar la ropa de Blaine doblada y acomodada allí adentro.

No pudo resistir a tomar una prenda y llevársela hacia su nariz, inspirando el perfume hipnótico que desprendía.

-Blaine – susurró

Así como la terminó de oler la devolvió tratando de no dejar todo rastro posible de lo que había hecho.

¡Se encontraba en la habitación de Blaine Anderson!

Siempre se había cuestionado acerca de cómo podría llegar a ser el lugar donde dormía su ídolo. No era nada del otro mundo, al fin y al cabo. Una cama, armario, cajonera, una pequeña tele, mesita de luz y un espejo. Sencillo, nada extraordinario.

Viendo nuevamente la hora, descubrió que habían pasado veinte minutos desde que lo había revisado.

Prefirió volverse a acostar. Las copas de vino que había tomado no sólo le habían afectado a la vejiga, sino que también a su cuerpo en general. Estaba cansado, pero con la emoción de estar allí no lo había sentido hasta ese momento.

Decidió sacarse la camisa que llevaba puesta y quedarse con la camiseta de abajo. Se evitaría no solamente de arrugarla sino que también dormiría más cómodo. Si tan solo pudiese deshacerse de sus pantalones también sería la persona más alegre de todas. Pero sentía que no era lo adecuado quedarse en ropa interior en la casa de Blaine.

Se acostó apoyando su cabeza en la almohada la cual también tenía la esencia de Blaine en ella. Cerró los ojos hasta quedarse nuevamente dormido.

* * *

Blaine se comenzaba a sentir incómodo donde se encontraba. Además, el frío del aire acondicionado lo estaba matando. Seguramente terminaría resfriado debido al cambio brusco de clima cuando entraba al departamento y cuando salía.

Se despertó para apagarlo e ir al baño. Líquido y frío no eran una buena combinación.

Su mente trató de buscar la explicación de por qué estaba durmiendo en el sofá y no en su cama. Pronto se acordó que Kurt estaba durmiendo en su habitación.

La noche anterior habían estado hablando hasta alrededor de las diez y media de la noche hasta que decidieron buscar una película para mirar. Optaron por Malas Enseñanzas. Blaine la había visto de principio a fin pero cuando observó a Kurt, el chico se había quedado completamente dormido en el sofá.

Como no quería que su invitado se quedara allí prefirió acostarlo en su cama. Tampoco quería despertarlo así que lo había cargado hasta su habitación. Cuidadosamente se deshizo de sus zapatos y desprendió el pañuelo que llevaba en su cuello. El chico no se había inmutado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

El hecho que ya se encontrara durmiendo en su cama le resultaba extraño por lo que no quiso dormir junto a él, más allá que sus ganas no faltasen. Solamente no quería incomodarlo. Así que tomó una almohada de su armario junto con una frazada para taparse en la noche cuando durmiera en el sofá.

Se fijó en el reloj de su teléfono. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana. Había dormido demasiado por lo visto.

Caminó hasta el baño para desagotar su vejiga y lavarse la cara y los dientes.

Quería cambiarse de ropa. Ya no soportaba la que llevaba puesta. Además, no podía negar sus ganas de comprobar si Kurt ya había despertado.

Entró cuidadosamente en su habitación. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y la cerró intentando que no sonara.

La imagen frente a sus ojos era hermosa. Kurt yacía profundamente dormido en su cama, abrazado a su almohada.

Algo le llamó la atención. Kurt no llevaba puesta su camisa. Él recordaba no habérsela sacado, le resultaba algo incómodo hacerlo sin su consentimiento. Estaba seguro que el haberle quitado los zapatos y el pañuelo no le molestaría, pero la camisa hubiese sido traspasar los muros de su confianza.

Quizás Kurt se había despertado durante la noche y se hubía sacado. Era la única respuesta lógica que le encontraba a la situación.

Abrió su armario para buscar unos pantalones de gimnasia y una remera cómoda para utilizar durante el día.

Se movió hacia el baño con la intención de cambiarse. Luego colocó la ropa que había utilizado la noche anterior en la cesta de la ropa sucia. Esa semana debería pasar sí o sí por la lavandería a llevar sus cosas. Si no lo hacía se quedaría pronto sin ropa limpia, más que nada ropa interior.

Fue hacia la cocina para preparar un poco de café. En cualquier momento Kurt se despertaría y seguramente querría desayunar.

Se le había cruzado la idea de llevarlo a desayunar a una de las cafeterías cerca de su casa pero prefirió que se quedaran en su casa ya que sería más íntimo.

* * *

Kurt sintió su teléfono vibrar varias veces. El sonido que hacía le resultaba bastante molesto. Abrió los ojos tratando de leer los mensajes. Eran todos de Finn. _"¿Qué hace Finn despierto a esta hora? ¿Acaso no tuvo una fiesta ayer a la noche?"_. Su hermano quería saber dónde se encontraba. Le contestó rápidamente diciéndole que seguía en lo de Mercedes. Ese mensaje con el lugar donde se encontraba diferían demasiado.

Nueve y media de la mañana. Por el olor a café podía deducir que Blaine ya se encontraba despierto.

No quería aprovecharse de su generosidad así que decidió levantarse de la cama. Había dormido como un bebé luego de haberse despertado a la madrugada.

Se colocó sus zapatos y la camisa. Se arregló un poco el pelo. Sólo debía lavarse la cara para despertarse y, en lo posible, los dientes.

No quería que Blaine se diera cuenta que se había despertado por lo que trató de hacer el ruido menos posible al salir de la habitación. Al lograrlo, corrió hacia el otro lado del pasillo a encerrarse en el baño.

Se enjuagó la cara y trató de cepillarse los dientes con su dedo y un poco de pasta dental. Revisó nuevamente su cabello antes de salir.

Blaine estaba leyendo algo en su Tablet con una taza de café al lado. Levantó la vista al verlo traspasar el pasillo.

-Buenos días, Kurt – lo saludó

-Buenos días, Blaine. No sabía que estabas despierto – mintió

-Me desperté hace media hora más o menos – le respondió - ¿Quieres café?

-Me encantaría. Gracias

Mientras el cantante le servía café notó que no llevaba puesta la ropa de la noche anterior. ¿Habría entrado a la habitación mientras él dormía? Recordaba haber visto la remera que estaba utilizando en su armario.

Blaine le entregó la taza, sorbiendo un poco. Los sabores de la menta de los dientes recién lavados con el café definitivamente no eran compatibles.

Trató de disimular su cara de mal gusto al beber sonriéndole.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? Quizás unos huevos, tostadas…

\- Lo que tú quieras comer, yo comeré. No te hagas tanta molestia.

\- Entonces, marchen unos huevos revueltos – Blaine sacó un par de huevos de la heladera, tomó una sartén y comenzó a preparar - ¿Dormiste bien en mi cama?

\- Definitivamente. No recuerdo en qué momento me dormí.

\- Fue durante la película. No tengo idea en qué momento preciso ocurrió. Lo único que sé es que cuando terminó ya estabas durmiendo. No podía dejar que te quedaras allí, así que te llevé hasta mi cama.

\- No te hubieses molestado. No me importaba dormir en el sofá. Lástima que arruiné el resto de la noche.

\- Está bien, Kurt. En serio, no me molestó para nada. Además, no pesas demasiado

\- Qué vergüenza, Blaine – se sonrojó al pensar que Blaine lo había cargado

\- Espero que no te haya molestado que te quitara tus zapatos y tu pañuelo.

\- Hazme acordar que debo agarrarlo. Ahora no quise ponérmelo.

\- De acuerdo, lo haré. Toma – le entregó el plato – espero que estén buenos

Kurt se llevó un bocado a la boca.

-Están exquisitos. ¿Tú cómo dormiste en el sofá?

\- Bastante bien. Sólo, antes de despertarme, ya me estaba resultando algo incómodo.

\- ¿No tienes una habitación para huéspedes?

\- Sí pero como no suelo tener huéspedes no está lista para ser usada. Y tengo otra habitación con otras cosas.

\- ¿Cosas de música?

\- Acertaste. No me gusta dejar mis instrumentos en el living ni tirados por el departamento. Por lo que los tengo guardados.

-Ajam.

-Estaba pensando, si tú quieres, claro, que te quedes a pasar el día aquí. Podríamos pedir algo para almorzar, comer el postre que no pudimos comer ayer a la noche, ver otra película.

\- Suena tentador – bebió otro poco de su café. El sabor horrible ya había pasado

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices?

\- Sí, me quedaré – le sonrió

* * *

-Podría prestarte una muda de ropa así estás más cómodo – Blaine le propuso

\- Creo que ya sería abusarme bastante de tu generosidad

\- En serio, seguiré insistiendo si me rechazas

\- De acuerdo – finalmente cedió – Pero digamos que no tenemos la misma talla

\- No importa. Siempre tengo algo que me queda grande

Blaine comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Estaba seguro que en su armario guardaba prendas que le sobraran de largo.

-Ven, acompáñame

Kurt lo siguió.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, el cantante abrió su armario rebuscando entre un par de pantalones de gimnasia. Tomó uno y se lo entregó a Kurt. Acto seguido, revisó el cajón de sus remeras sacando una con la inscripción de la NYU.

-Supongo que estas cosas te sentarán bien. No creo tener un par de chanclas o pantuflas para ofrecerte pero si quieres puedes andar en medias. Te prestaré un par para la vuelta, si es necesario.

\- Andaré en medias. Quiero creer que tus pisos están limpios.

\- Créeme. Están más que limpios.

Y no mentía. Le había pasado millones de productos desinfectantes y antibacteriales antes que Kurt llegara.

-Te dejaré que te cambies tranquilamente. Puedes colocar tu ropa sobre la cama o encima de la cajonera. Como gustes. Iré a lavar las cosas del desayuno.

Blaine abandonó su habitación. Nunca le había prestado a alguien su ropa. Además sus antiguos novios siempre habían sido más altos que él por lo que se le complicaba prestarle sus prendas. Aun así, estaba seguro que a Kurt le entrarían las cosas que le había entregado.

Metió la vajilla que habían utilizado en el fregadero. Lavó cada cosa cuidadosamente y la guardó en el lugar en que le correspondía.

Aprovechó el momento en que Kurt se encontraba en su habitación cambiándose para mandarle un mensaje a Rachel.

 _"_ _Tendré a Kurt durante toda la tarde en casa, ni se te ocurra venir"- B_

Al instante su teléfono recibió la respuesta de la chica.

 _"_ _De acuerdo, no pisaré tu departamento en todo el día. *Emoji de ojos revoleados* Sólo espero que tengas las agallas suficientes de decirle la verdad pronto. Y si ya lo has hecho, no olvides de usar protección. *Emoji de guiño*"- R_

Blaine prefirió no responderle a Rachel. Si lo hacía, la chica seguiría con el intercambio de mensajes y no quería que Kurt se sintiera incómodo.

Prefirió apagar su teléfono. Haciendo eso evitaba ser molestado durante el día. Quizás lo prendería más tarde pero mientras tanto, el teléfono se quedaría apagado.

* * *

Kurt no pudo evitar apoyar su nariz sobre la ropa de Blaine cuando éste lo dejó solo en su habitación. Utilizaría su ropa.

Entre todas las cosas locas que habían estado ocurriendo nunca se le había cruzado llevar puesto alguna de sus prendas.

Tenía que admitir que alguna que otra vez había fantaseado con hacerlo pero de la imaginación al hecho había una brecha notoria.

Se quitó nuevamente los zapatos, siguió por desprenderse de sus pantalones. Se colocó los que Blaine le había brindado. Claramente el cantante no era de usarlos ya que a Kurt le quedaban bastante bien, por lo que pudo suponer que a Blaine le quedarían enormes. Quizás se podría ofrecer a hacerle el dobladillo.

Eran bastante cómodos. No estaba muy feliz con la idea de utilizar pantalones deportivos frente a Blaine, pero el moreno tenía razón, necesitaba estar cómodo.

A continuación, se desabrochó la camisa y se quitó la camiseta que llevaba abajo. Estaba convencido que la remera que Blaine le había dado le quedaría lo bastante ceñida.

Ni había terminado de pensar eso cuando finalmente lo comprobó. De largo le quedaba bien pero en los brazos, se le notaban demasiado. Pero era suave y cómoda como para pasar el día en el departamento de Blaine.

Debería avisarle a Finn que no volvería pronto a su casa. Quizás más tarde.

Antes de volver con Blaine dobló y acomodó su ropa sobre la cama pero primero decidió estirarle las sábanas. Era lo mínimo que podría hacer luego de que haya permitido dejarle dormir allí y él en el sofá.

* * *

Blaine levantó la vista después de guardar su teléfono en uno de los cajones de la cocina. Kurt estaba entrando al lugar. Se veía tan bien con su ropa puesta. La remera que le había otorgado le quedaba ceñida en los brazos haciendo que se noten más de la cuenta.

Tragó profundamente antes de terminar lanzando algún ruido que pusiera incómodo al otro chico.

-Veo que te han quedado bien mis cosas – comenzó a decir ocultando la vergüenza que tenía en ese momento

-Sí. Supongo que este pantalón no lo usas frecuentemente

-No, es demasiado largo para mí.

-Podría coserle la parte de abajo, si gustas

\- No, déjalo así. Nunca sabes cuando alguien va a necesitar usarlo – le guiñó el ojo

Okay. Un minuto antes le había hablado todo avergonzado por la situación y ahora le guiñaba el ojo. Ese chico le hacía tener un cortocircuito en su cerebro constantemente.

Kurt por lo visto no había notado ese guiño pero en el caso de haberlo hecho no había realizado ninguna cara de incomodidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No sé. Lo que tú quieres va a estar bien.

Blaine se quedó pensando por un instante hasta que algo se le cruzó por la cabeza.

-Ven. Te enseñaré algo.

Antes de caminar hacia el pasillo, tomó de adentro de una de las tazas de la cocina una llave.

Se pararon frente a la puerta del final de corredor. Blaine introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta.

* * *

Kurt se quedó con la boca abierta al entrar a la habitación. El lugar contaba con diferentes instrumentos. Entre ellos se encontraban las guitarras de Blaine que conocía cada una de ellas; había un teclado en otro lugar. ¡Un piano de cola!

En una de las paredes una estantería guardaba cada uno de los premios que había recibido Blaine durante su corta pero exitosa carrera. Colgados de la pared varios de sus discos que habían recibido reconocimiento.

Un equipo de grabación se hallaba en la esquina de la espaciosa habitación. Computadora, consolas y micrófono formaban parte de ese equipo.

-No es que tienes una simple habitación con tus cosas de música, Blaine. Tienes un estudio entero aquí.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- Es maravilloso. Pero, ¿tus vecinos no se quejan del ruido?

\- Son paredes preparadas para evitar que el ruido se traspase. Así que ni una sola melodía se escapa de aquí.

\- Me hubiese encantado tener paredes así en mi departamento ayer a la noche – se rió

\- Pero no tuviste que preocuparte. Pasaste la noche aquí y por lo visto, has dormido bastante bien

\- _Touché_

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar. Llegó hacia las guitarras.

\- ¿Puedo? – le preguntó antes de pasar delicadamente sus dedos por el instrumento

-Adelante – lo insinuó

Kurt miró cuidadosamente cada guitarra. Sabía en qué canción utilizaba cada una de ellas. Su mirada se detuvo en una en especial

-Esta es la que utilizaste aquella vez en el bar. – levantó sus ojos hacia él – La vez que te conocí

* * *

Blaine abrió los ojos con total sorpresa. No se imaginaba que Kurt era tan detallista.

-Es increíble que hasta eso te acuerdes

-Tengo muy buena memoria

-Vamos a probarla. Dices que sabes bastante de mí

-Aunque me avergüence admitirlo, sí – se sonrojó

-Entonces. En mi primera gira, ¿Cuál fue la segunda ciudad en la que di un concierto y en qué fecha?

Kurt se quedó pensando unos minutos. Luego volvió hacia las otras guitarras.

Blaine se había ilusionado con que el chico supiera la respuesta

-Fue en Las Vegas, el 21 de septiembre.

Nuevamente Kurt lo había dejado sin palabras. El chico tenía muy buena memoria.

-¿Has grabado canciones aquí?

\- Alguna que otra. Usualmente improviso aquí un par pero hasta que no me den la aprobación en la discográfica o Raphael no puedo hacer demasiado.

-¿Ellos eligen tus canciones?

 _"_ _No sólo mis canciones, mi vida amorosa también."_ Pensó para sí mismo.

-No todas. Sólo algunas.

Kurt siguió caminando por el espacio. Llegó al sitio donde se hallaba la computadora. Tomó un portarretrato que se encontraba allí parado.

-¿Es amigo tuyo?

A Blaine por poco le da un paro cuando vio que Kurt tenía entre sus manos una de sus fotos con Jonathan que se había olvidado de tirar.

-Era un amigo mío. Ahora ya no sabemos más del otro. Supongo que él debe saber de mí, ya sabes por qué.

\- Es una lástima. Parecían buenos amigos.

\- No te creas demasiado. Él no soportaba que viviera bajo la luz de la prensa y que no tuviera tiempo para él.

-Pero si era tu amigo debía apoyarte en lo que haces. Acompañarte. Entender que tu vida no es como la de otros.

-Tienes razón Kurt pero… no… es algo complicado. Dejemos de hablar de Jonathan, por favor – le rogó

-Jonathan….

-Kurt, te lo pido. Por favor – la mirada de Blaine era suplicante.

-Lo siento. No quería hacerte sentir incómodo.

\- ¿Quieres que veamos una película?

-Otra comedia mejor. Prometo no dormirme.

-Te tomaré la palabra.

Esta vez decidieron ver " _Mike y David los busca novias"_ con Zac Efron, Adam DeVine y Anna Kendrick.

Kurt cumplió su promesa y se mantuvo despierto durante el tiempo que transcurrió la película. Ambos se rieron con las payasadas que hacían los personajes. Les había gustado bastante.

Cuando terminó ya era pasado el mediodía. Blaine llamó al delivery para que les llevara comida china.

Almorzaron hablando sobre la película, cine en general, series, televisión y teatro. Ambos descubrieron que coincidían en varios gustos. Desde su fanatismo por Harry Potter y Star Wars, como así su obsesión con Disney y los musicales.

-¿Has ido a Disney World o Disneyland alguna vez? – le preguntó Kurt

\- He estado en Orlando pero fue una visita rápida a Magic Kingdom. Había dado un concierto el día anterior en la ciudad y no podía irme de allí sin haber visto el castillo de Cenicienta y visitado a Mickey. ¿Y tú?

-Estábamos planeando un viaje con mi papá, Carole y Finn pero justo le descubrieron a mi padre problemas cardíacos y tuvimos que suspender todo. Fueron meses de estudio tras estudio. ¿Creo que te había mencionado los problemas cardíacos de mi padre?

-Sí, lo has hecho. Qué pena que no hayas podido visitar tan lindo y mágico lugar. Y yo me quejo por haber ido un ratito.

* * *

Finn no podía terminar de ordenar la casa. Un grupo de profesores con bastante alcohol corriendo por sus venas y sin exámenes que corregir, podrían convertirse en salvajes.

La fiesta había durado casi hasta el amanecer. El último que se había ido del departamento había sido Puck, quien, además, se había totalmente lavado las manos y no había ayudado a su amigo con la limpieza.

Finn había comenzado con a recoger la basura que sus compañeros habían generado cuando se habían ido, pero el cansancio le había cedido haciendo que se recostara por un par de horas para descansar. Así que buscó algún sitio medianamente limpio para dormir, pero antes de eso le mandó un mensaje a Kurt para saber de su paradero.

Se levantó pasado el mediodía y había notado que el chico no había vuelto a su departamento. Por una parte agradecía que su hermano no estuviera allí ya que al ver el desastre que estaba convertido su casa lo colgaría de las astas del ventilador de techo que no tenían en su hogar.

No había sitio que se hallase limpio cien por ciento. La cocina parecía que había sido arrasada por animales salvajes, el living competía por un puesto en un concurso de lugares arruinados por huracanes, el baño… prefería ni pensar en el baño, y estaba más que decidido a quemar las sábanas de su cama. Kurt fue sabio al poner llave en la puerta de su dormitorio.

Nunca más volvería a hacer una fiesta allí. Que otra inocente alma pusiera su casa la próxima vez.

Dos horas más tarde, la casa volvía a tener un aspecto agradable.

Estaba terminando de cerrar las bolsas con basura cuando se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta principal.

Quizás era Kurt que se había olvidado las llaves.

Para su sorpresa no se trataba de su hermano.

-Hola Mercedes – saludó a su amiga

-Hola Finn – le devolvió el saludo mientras pasaba

El más alto observó el pasillo en busca de su hermano pero no había ninguna señal.

-¿Cómo has entrado al edificio? – preguntó confuso

-Justamente Sam, su vecino, estaba saliendo así que me dejó pasar.

-Creo que le gustas

-No creo – hizo una pausa. Observando las bolsas de basura a su alrededor - ¿Hicieron una fiesta y no me invitaron?

-Ayer vinieron mis compañeros de trabajo. Supongo que Kurt te lo habrá dicho

-No me ha dicho nada. Hablando de Kurt, ¿Dónde está?

\- Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo. Ayer se quedó en tu casa y hoy a la mañana estaba allí.

-Que yo sepa, ayer no vi a Kurt. De hecho, ayer a la noche salí con compañeros de trabajo.

-Pero Kurt me dijo que se había quedado contigo

-No, eso no pasó. Para variar le estuve mandando mensajes durante todo el día y no me ha respondido

* * *

Kurt y Blaine habían finalizado de ver una segunda película. Se hallaban en el sofá del cantante charlando sobre su vida en la secundaria.

-Entonces le dije al entrenador que iba a audicionar por el papel de pateador – se rió Kurt mientras le contaba a Blaine sobre su pequeña carrera en el fútbol americano

-¿Y te tomaron en el equipo?

-¡Por supuesto! Era uno de los mejores. Solamente no era lo mío.

\- Y si no te gustaba, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

\- Le quería demostrar a mi papá que era heterosexual sabiendo que no era el caso. Después de renunciar al equipo, le conté toda la verdad y lo tomó mejor de lo que creía.

-Es bueno escuchar eso

Blaine se asombraba de la voluntad de Kurt por decirle a su padre que era gay. A él le había costado bastante hablar del tema con sus padres. Su madre lo apoyó desde un primer momento, en cambio su padre se había mostrado bastante duro al respecto. Con el pasar de los años y la fama en incremento de Blaine, su padre terminó cediendo y aceptándolo.

En ese momento le hubiese encantado compartir con Kurt esa parte de su vida pero todavía no podía decírselo.

-¿De dónde proviene esa música? – preguntó Blaine al escuchar una melodía de Lady Gaga entrar en el departamento

-¡Es mi teléfono! Me lo habré olvidado en tu habitación. Iré a buscarlo, me están llamando. Ya regreso.

Kurt comenzó a correr hacia el dormitorio de Blaine tratando de no resbalarse debido a sus medias y el piso del departamento.

-Hola – respondió agitadamente cuando tuvo el aparato entre sus manos

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde estás?! – un molesto Finn le gritó desde el otro lado

\- En lo de Mercedes, ya te lo he dicho

\- De eso nada, Kurt – la voz de su amiga se escuchó desde el otro lado

El chico cerró los ojos y se dijo internamente " _Mierda"_

-De acuerdo, no estoy en lo de ella ni pasé la noche en su casa

-Eso ya lo sabemos – siguió Finn - ¿Dónde estás?

-Les diré si me prometen no hacer un escándalo

-No haremos nada. Vamos, Kurt. Estoy preocupado

-Estoy en el departamento de Blaine

-¡¿Qué?! – soltó Mercedes

-Prometieron no hacer escándalo

-¿Y se puede saber qué estás haciendo allí? – ahora su amiga había tomado el rumbo de la conversación

-Blaine me invitó a cenar ayer a la noche. No quise decirte, Finn porque se te podría escapar frente a tus compañeros del trabajo. Y tampoco quise decirte Cedes porque sabía que me ibas a regañar. ¿Podríamos hablar mejor cuando vuelva a casa?

-De acuerdo – contestó Finn – Y eso será….

-Una hora más o menos estaré por allí. No queda cerca.

-Bueno, regresa con cuidado. Te estaremos esperando – le dijo Mercedes

-Sí, mamá – revoleó los ojos – Los veo en una hora

Colgó el teléfono. Todo por olvidarse de decirle a Mercedes que mintiera por él. Se le hubiese ocurrido una excusa para ocultar que iría a lo de Blaine.

Kurt salió de la habitación con mirada molesta. Blaine al verlo le llamó la atención.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

El castaño antes de responder soltó un soplido de disgusto

-Debo volver a mi casa. Mercedes apareció en el departamento y toda mi mentira ha sido develada, así que tengo que irme.

-Es una pena escuchar eso. La estábamos pasando de maravilla.

-Sí - volvió a suspirar -Iré a cambiarme.

-Ve

Blaine se tiró sobre el respaldo del sofá frustrado. De verdad había pasado un tiempo espectacular junto a Kurt. No le agradaba la idea que tuviera que abandonarlo tan pronto, pero tampoco le gustaría que tuviese problemas por su culpa.

Mientras el cantante limpiaba y guardaba las últimas cosas que habían utilizado, Kurt apareció con la ropa de la noche anterior puesta y la que le había prestado entre sus manos.

-Gracias por el pantalón y la remera. Estuve bastante cómodo. Déjame que te los lave y en la semana te los devuelvo.

-No hace falta, Kurt. Al fin y al cabo debo ir a la lavandería esta semana.

\- Hablo en serio. Déjame hacerte este favor. Tú ya has hecho bastantes por mí.

-Sí eso te hace feliz, dejaré que lo hagas.

-Bueno. Lo he pasado genial. Espero poder repetirlo pronto pero en mi departamento. Como era la idea principal.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

-¿Pasarás mañana por mí para ir a almorzar?

\- Sí. Tengo pensado llevarte a un lugar poco conocido llamado McDonald's - bromeó

-No me molestaría comer una BigMc. Casi nunca me doy esos gustos. Pero si me das para elegir, preferiría Wendy's.

-Es bueno saber ese tipo de información -se rió

\- Será mejor que me vaya. El viaje es largo y ya tengo a Finn y a Mercedes con los nervios de punta.

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta del departamento. Blaine decidió acompañar a Kurt hasta la entrada del edificio.

-Nos vemos mañana, Blaine - le besó la mejilla

-Hasta mañana, Kurt. Avísame cuando llegues

-Lo haré

Blaine observó como el chico se iba a perdiendo de su visión a medida que caminaba.

* * *

Kurt tenía una mezcla de emociones en ese instante. Por una parte, un instinto asesino le corría por las venas. Ganas de estrellar las cabezas de su hermanastro y de su amiga no le faltaban. Por el otro lado, estaba angustiado por haber dejado a Blaine. Estaban pasando un buen rato los dos solos. Habían tenido una hermosa velada como dos amigos.

Otro sentimiento que estaba latente era el de felicidad. Le agradaba haber conocido más sobre la intimidad de Blaine. Se había asombrado por el cuarto con todos sus instrumentos y premios. Prácticamente toda su carrera estaba hallada allí. Aun así, sentía que algo le falta.

Pasó su mano por el cuello y notó que no llevaba puesto el pañuelo.

 _"Mierda."_ Se maldijo internamente al recordar que se había olvidado de colocar su pañuelo. Mientras se cambiaba sólo podía pensar en la conversación que tendría con Finn y Mercedes cuando llegase a su casa al punto de olvidarse por completo del accesorio.

* * *

Blaine cerró la puerta de su departamento. Luego suspiró. No quería que Kurt se fuese tan rápido.

Ahora se encontraba solo nuevamente en ese sitio tan grande.

Quería ahogar sus penas de la soledad y tristeza que sentía en ese momento y no había mejor forma que con una siesta.

Todos saben que la mejor solución a los problemas, y quizás la más sana e inofensiva, era echarse una siesta. Dormir un rato apaciguaría sus penas.

Observó el sofá donde había dormido la noche anterior. Aunque amara quedarse dormido allí, no le apetecía hacerlo luego de haber pasado la noche recostado en ese lugar.

Se encaminó hacia su habitación. No había algo tan satisfactorio como su propia cama.

Se desprendió de sus medias y se tiró sobre el colchón. Luego recordó que no había tomado una manta para taparse. Más allá que afuera fuese un infierno, Blaine debía taparse.

Refunfuñando se levantó y abrió su armario para tomar una frazada.

Cuando estaba por volver a acostarse notó que en el piso había algo tirado. Se acercó más y tomó entre sus manos el pañuelo de Kurt. No se había dado cuenta que el otro chico no tenía puesto el accesorio.

Se lo llevó hacia la nariz para olerlo. Tenía su perfume latente.

-Mmmm... Kurt - suspiró

Inmediatamente volvió hacia su cama. Luego de taparse enroscó la prenda en su mano, quedándose dormido al instante con la esencia del otro chico recorriendo su cuerpo.

* * *

Kurt lanzó una bocanada de aire de antes de girar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su departamento.

Ni siquiera había metido un pie en el lugar que ya tenía a Finn y a Mercedes sobre él.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras – lo regañó Mercedes

\- Hola Finn, hola Cedes – saludó disgustado mientras cerraba la puerta - Lo siento pero el trayecto del departamento de Blaine hasta aquí es largo. Se lo había advertido.

\- No te vas a escapar, Hummel -siguió la morena – Te sentarás y nos explicarás todo lo que ha sucedido.

\- Un minuto. Acabo de llegar luego de prácticamente una hora de viaje con demasiado calor y sed. Así que, si me permiten, iré a cambiarme de ropa y a ponerme algo fresco. Creo que podrán sobrevivir otros cinco minutos en mi ausencia

\- De acuerdo, cinco minutos.

Kurt corrió a encerrarse en su habitación. Si ya se habían puesto molestos al inicio, no se quería imaginar cómo reaccionarían cuando les contara lo que había pasado.

Se desprendió de su ropa dejando todo sobre la cama. Abrió su armario buscando un par de shorts y una remera mangas cortas.

Escondió entre su ropa la que Blaine le había prestado. Junto con la que recién se había sacado debería llevarla a lavar.

Antes de salir hacia su sentencia de muerte, le mandó un mensaje a Blaine para hacerle saber que había llegado bien y que había dejado su pañuelo en el departamento.

Puso su teléfono a cargar. No lo había utilizado casi en toda la noche pero el reproductor de música más un largo viaje le habían consumido bastante la batería.

Al salir de la habitación ignoró completamente a las dos personas que le estaban disparando rayos laser con la mirada. Abrió el refrigerador en busca de alguna bebida fría para tomar.

Al bajarse una botella de agua de inmediato, se movió hacia el living. Allí se sentó en el sofá. Tenía la sensación de estar viviendo una escena de alguna película policial donde él era culpado por haber cometido un delito y su hermano y amiga eran un policía y detective.

-¿Cómo es eso que pasaste la noche en lo de Blaine Anderson? – comenzó Mercedes quien tenía mayor carácter que Finn

\- Sí, lo hice. Pasé la noche en lo de Blaine, no _con_ Blaine. Por si es lo que quieren saber.

\- Más allá de eso, ¿Cómo fue que terminaste yendo a su departamento? - Finn siguió pero con un tono más calmado que la chica

\- Veamos… íbamos a cenar el viernes por la noche aquí ya que tú saldrías pero él fue a ver un juego con su amigo, el del bar. Así que lo pasamos para el sábado pero como tú ibas a hacer la fiesta para tus compañeros de trabajo tuvimos que cambiar de locación. Por lo que acordamos que iría a cenar a su departamento. ¿Está bien eso? Saben que he estado almorzando durante toda la semana con él. No tendría por qué resultarles raro que hayamos cenado juntos.

\- Eso no es lo que me preocupa, sino que no solamente cenaste, también te quedaste a dormir y durante prácticamente todo el día de hoy estuviste en su casa – Mercedes volvió a tomar la palabra

\- Espera, Mercedes – la frenó Finn – Que se haya quedado a dormir en su departamento es razonable. Yo estaba aquí haciendo ruido y tú dices que saliste con tus amigos. Si se quedaba aquí no hubiese podido dormir, porque conociéndolo, no es de unirse a las fiestas de mi trabajo.

\- Finn tiene razón en lo que dice – acordó Kurt

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que también pasaste el día allí? – Mercedes no cedía el tono enfadado

\- Me preguntó si quería quedarme durante el día. Yo no tenía que trabajar, él está de vacaciones.

\- ¿Acaso no tiene una novia?

\- Sí. Pero Rachel anda ocupada en otras cosas. No entiendo por qué les molesta tanto que haya ido al departamento de Blaine.

Finn y Mercedes compartieron una mirada de consternación entre ambos. Finalmente el chico fue quien decidió hablar.

-No es que nos moleste el hecho que pases tiempo con Blaine. Estamos felices que pudieras cumplir un sueño que miles de fanáticos desean, como lo es conocer a tu artista favorito y ser su amigo. La cuestión es que estamos preocupados.

-¿Por qué deberían preocuparse?

\- Te lo hemos dicho desde un primer momento. – continuó su amiga – No queremos que te ilusiones con algo que no va a pasar. Acuérdate que Blaine es heterosexual y tiene una novia. No queremos que imagines cosas que en verdad no lo son y luego salgas lastimado. Además, más allá de que no juegue para tu equipo debes recordar que es un cantante reconocido. ¿Crees que podrás soportar verte en algún sitio web o revista junto a él y que empiecen a hablar de ti?

\- Vamos por partes. Estoy consciente que Blaine es heterosexual y tiene novia. Acuérdense que se comieron las caras frente a la mía. Sé que nada pasará. Solamente somos amigos que la pasamos bien juntos, charlando, comiendo y viendo películas. Y tienes razón, no estoy muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría si la prensa nos fotografiara juntos pero no sé qué tanto hablarían de un amigo de él. No es que se enfoquen en los amigos de los artistas.

\- Eso no la sabes, Kurt.

\- Bueno pero si llegase a ocurrir, ese día me daría cuenta de cómo reaccionar. – Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que iba a decir – Chicos, Blaine está solo en Nueva York. Rachel está ocupada con su nueva obra, Stephan trabaja a la noche por lo que durante el día descansa. A veces lo visita pero no alcanza. Su familia se encuentra en la otra costa del país. Necesita alguien con quien pasar el tiempo. ¿Podrían aceptar el hecho que soy un adulto y que puedo medir las consecuencias de mis actos?

\- Lo hacemos, Kurt. Pero como ya te hemos dicho, solamente queremos que no salgas lastimado – finalizó Finn

\- Bien. Respeten mi vida, es lo único que les pido. Espero que sea la última vez que se desesperan demasiado porque salí con Blaine.

Con esto último se levantó del sofá, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y se encerró en su habitación.

Le disgustaba saber que sus amigos no aceptaban del todo que saliera como amigo con Blaine. Estaba consciente sobre la orientación sexual del cantante y de su vida amorosa. Sabía que nada romántico iba a ocurrir entre ellos, entonces, ¿Por qué preocuparse de que se ilusione?

Tomó el teléfono para comprobar si Blaine le había mandado un mensaje pero no tenía ninguno.

Bebió un poco del agua que se había llevado antes de acostarse en su cama y descansar. Toda esa charla lo había agotado.

* * *

Blaine se despertó de su siesta totalmente desubicado. Su despertar había sido tan inmediato que perdió el sentido del tiempo y ubicación.

Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, pero seguía sin saber qué hora era. No tenía su teléfono cerca. ¡Su teléfono! Recordó rápidamente que lo había apagado y guardado en un cajón de la cocina.

Cuando se estaba levantando notó que tenía algo anudado en su mano. Era el pañuelo de Kurt. Sonrió cuando lo vio. Ese chico le estaba gustando más de lo que creía. Tendría que hallar una forma de contarle la verdad. _Toda_ la verdad. Al pensar en Kurt volvió a acordarse de que tenía que ir por su teléfono. Seguramente el chico ya había llegado a su casa. Además debía avisarle que había olvidado su pañuelo.

Caminó algo dormido todavía hacia la cocina. Abrió el cajón y tomó el aparato. Dejó que se prendiera mientras bebía algo de jugo y buscaba qué comer. No había sobrado nada de la cena de la noche anterior y del almuerzo de ese día.

Mientras que estaba agarrando el pan para hacerse un sándwich, escuchaba como varios mensajes iban cayéndole.

Mordió un pedazo de su emparedado antes de acercarse a su teléfono. Eran las ocho y media de la noche. Seguramente no conseguiría volverse a dormir pronto.

Buscó el mensaje que deseaba encontrar en su bandeja de entrada. Y allí estaba, el de Kurt. Lo leyó agradecido que el chico se diera cuenta de su olvido.

 _"_ _Lo siento por responder a esta hora. Me quedé completamente dormido cuando te fuiste y tenía el teléfono apagado. Me alegro que hayas llegado bien"_

Cuando terminó de mandar esa respuesta le sacó una foto al pañuelo del chico para enviársela.

 _"_ _Está en buenas manos, no debes preocuparte. Mañana te lo llevaré"_. Continuó con el mensaje. Deseaba que Kurt le respondiera lo más pronto posible pero su última conexión indicaba que probablemente eso no sucedería ya que marcaba que la última vez que había abierto la aplicación para mandarle mensaje a alguien era cuando le escribió a él.

 _"_ _Espero que no hayas tenido problemas en casa."_ No se sentía totalmente satisfecho con el mensaje. No quería parar de escribirle. _"Me agradó que hayas venido a mi departamento y que hayamos podido hablar y disfrutar."_ Miró el teléfono antes de seguir escribiendo. _"Pasar tiempo contigo me hace feliz"._ Eso último no lo convencía del todo por lo que lo terminó borrando antes de enviar.

Solamente le quedaría esperar la contestación.

Se llevó su Tablet a su habitación. Por más que amase su televisión inteligente, disfrutaba tirarse en su cama con su Tablet a mirar series y/o películas.

Antes de buscar algo que mirar entró a sus redes sociales oficiales para leer un par de mensajes de sus fans. Varios días habían pasado desde la última vez que lo había hecho. En twitter tenía varias menciones. Algunas en idiomas que no entendía y necesitaba la ayuda del traductor para descifrar lo que decían. En Instagram, varias imágenes de él aparecían en su perfil. Otras junto con Rachel.

¿En verdad la gente se tragaba la historia que eran novios? Entendía que los dotes de actuación de Rachel hacían efecto y él había aprendido a disimular durante los años. Pero él no la miraba con el amor de alguien que está totalmente enamorado de su media naranja. Sus ojos eran de amor pero de amigos.

Cerró sus cuentas oficiales antes de iniciar sesión con su otro usuario. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar si Kurt había estado dando vueltas por Instagram pero tampoco habían señales del chico.

Decidió dejarle un mensaje en su buzón de directos.

 _"_ _Hey Kurt! No hemos hablado como en una semana. Cómo ha ido todo con Blaine?"_ Apretó enter para enviar el mensaje. Acto seguido abrió Netflix para buscar algo que ver.

* * *

Kurt se desperezó mientras se despertaba de su siesta. Eso había sido reconfortante después de la charla que había tenido. No quería acordarse de eso.

Estaba descansado y sabía que le iba a costar bastante lograr volver a dormirse y que su cuerpo se lo iba a pagar al día siguiente seguramente.

Buscó su teléfono para revisar si contaba con alguna notificación. Se encontró con dos mails, un mensaje personal de Instagram y la tan esperada respuesta de Blaine entre todos los mensajes.

Se alegraba que el cantante se hubiese dado cuenta también que se había dejado su pañuelo allí. Lo peor de todo es que se trataba de uno de sus pañuelos favoritos.

El mensaje que le había mandado Blaine le había alegrado la noche.

 _"Yo también estoy contento de haber pasado tiempo juntos. Esperaré ansioso mi pañuelo. Es uno de mis favoritos así que será mejor que lo cuides"_. Le respondió. _"Perdón por contestar a estas horas. Yo también me quedé dormido y me acabo de despertar." "Con respecto a tener problemas en casa. Solamente me dieron un sermón repetido pero en sí, las cosas están bien"_

Mandó eso último y abrió el mensaje de Instagram. Ya suponía que se trataba de Blainecorn. Lo más rápido y conciso que pudo, le comentó como había sido su semana junto a Blaine pero decidió mantenerse callado el hecho que habían pasado el fin de semana en su departamento.

Mientras escribía sentía como su teléfono vibraba a la vez que recibía un nuevo mensaje.

 _"Me siento aliviado de no tener que asistir a tu funeral"_ Bromeó Blaine en el mensaje. _"No te preocupes por tu pañuelo, lo cuidaré como si fuera mío. Dime a qué hora debo darle la cena y debe ir a la cama"_

Kurt se rió ante los mensajes de Blaine. A pesar de la advertencia de su hermano y su amiga y su total conocimiento acerca del estado de Blaine, no podía negar que algo le generaba ese chico. Era simpático y buen mozo. ¿A quién no le gustaría encontrar alguien así? Estaba seguro que en algún momento encontraría a su Blaine Anderson.

 _"Debes darle de cenar un poco de suavizante y jabón en polvo. Y creo que ya está por empezar su hora de dormir. Espero que le encuentres un buen lugar para pasar la noche. Dile que sus hermanos le mandan saludos y lo extrañan."_ Kurt decidió seguirle el juego a Blaine

 _"Ya recibió los saludos. Dice que extraña a su papi. Y también está disgustado porque su papá es un irresponsable que lo deja en casa de personas ajenas."_

 _"Pero él ya te conoce. Ha visto tus pósters y escuchado tu música."_

 _"Así que me conoce? ;)"_

 _"No que no querías ser egocéntrico, Blaine?"_

 _"Era broma , Kurt. Prometo que cuidaré a tu pañuelo con mi vida y te lo entregaré mañana. No te preocupes"_

 _"Te avisaré cuando esté por salir. Hasta mañana Blaine."_

 _"Hasta mañana, Kurt"_

El intercambio de mensajes con Blaine le había dado hambre. Tendría que ir por algo de comer pero antes que nada debería sacarse la cara de embobado que tenía en ese momento. No quería ser víctima de otro cuestionamiento.

Salió de su habitación en busca de comida. El pasillo estaba oscuro, lo que significaba que Finn seguramente se había ido a su dormitorio a acostarse.

Abrió la heladera descubriendo pizza que suponía había sobrado de la fiesta realizada por su hermano. De pronto una luz se encendió revelando al chico más alto mirándolo.

-Creo que si comes eso engordarás

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco. No quería que Finn le arruinara su buen humor.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo.

\- No, estaba leyendo un libro en mi Kindle.

\- ¿Leyendo? Eso no es muy propio de ti – le sonrió sarcásticamente

\- Tengo este aparato, así que debo usarlo.

\- ¿Hace cuánto se fue Mercedes?

\- Se quedó creo que hasta una hora después que te fuiste a tu habitación. Dijo que te mandaría mensaje.

\- No he revisado el teléfono, así que no sé si lo habrá hecho

Kurt le había mentido a Finn. Había visto la notificación del mensaje de su amiga pero estaba más emocionado por leer el de Blaine que simplemente lo ignoró. Además, no podía negar las pocas ganas que tenía de responderle a la chica.

-Bueno. Si puedes después fíjate. Me iré a dormir.

\- ¿Tan temprano? Y eso que ya no debes ir a trabajar

\- Que yo sepa es casi medianoche. Así que, Cenicienta, mejor no te quedes hasta muy tarde porque el hechizo se va a romper pronto.

\- Muy chistoso Finn. Te veo mañana

\- Hasta mañana Kurt. No te atragantes con la pizza.

Cuando regresó a su habitación luego de haberse lavado los dientes y preparado para acostarse, tomó su teléfono. Seguía sin querer responderle el mensaje a Mercedes así que lo siguió ignorando. Se dio cuenta que Blainecorn le había contestado.

 _"_ _Me alegro que hayas tenido una buena semana con Blaine y que lo vayas conociendo de a poco. Creo que hablo en representación de todo el fandom cuando te digo que estás viviendo el sueño de cualquier seguidor de Blaine."_

Kurt le daba completamente la razón a la persona detrás de esa cuenta de Instagram.

 _"_ _Creo que sí. Jajaja. Y más allá de Blaine, cómo te está yendo en el trabajo?"_

* * *

Blaine, como se había imaginado, no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba mirando el techo pensando en Kurt. Ya se había despedido del chico hasta el día siguiente pero su alter ego no había recibido ninguna otra contestación de él.

Escuchó que la Tablet había hecho ruido avisando de un nuevo mensaje.

Odiaba la parte en que debía inventar una vida. No se acordaba lo que había dicho anteriormente al punto que tenía que releer las conversaciones para no meter la pata.

 _"_ _Bien. Aún sigo en el bar y se me está dificultando encontrar un empleo como profesor de música. Creo que empezaré a dar clases particulares."_

Blaine estaba seguro que si su vida fuera el de una persona normal haría eso para que le ingresara algo de dinero extra.

"No es una mala idea. Yo he estado demasiado ocupado como para preguntarle a Finn sobre algún empleo en la escuela pero también tengo entendido que son muy pocas las vacantes que tienen allí. Además, debes considerar que ya empiezan las vacaciones."

"Sí, lo sé. Y tú en tu trabajo? Cómo va la edición de la revista?"

"Ni me lo menciones. Tengo más que seguro que esta semana será un infierno. No quiero ni pensarlo"

"Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Apenas salga la próxima edición la compraré"

"Envíame una foto cuando eso suceda"

"No tengas dudas de que lo haré"

"Bueno, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero debería intentar dormirme. Mañana voy a ser un zombie en la editorial. Si puedo te hablo en la semana"

"Adelante. Yo también debería hacer lo mismo. Nos hablamos, Kurt"

"Espera! Antes que te duermas. Venimos hablando hace un par de semanas, podré saber tu nombre? Ya me harté de estar llamándote por tu usuario"

-Mierda – maldijo Blaine – Ahora tengo que inventarme un nombre. Trató de no tardarse demasiado en responder ya que podría levantar sospechas.

"Creo que es algo que debí haberte dicho hace bastante. Mi nombre es Matt"

"Entonces, que duermas bien, Matt. Nos hablamos luego"

Ahora debía acordarse también del nombre que había inventado. Debería recordar toda la vida inventada que le había dicho a Kurt. Y además pensar una forma de que esa y la otra mentira acaben lo más pronto posible, pero ¿cómo lo haría?

* * *

 _Hasta aquí la actualización del día. Espero escribir rápido UVP y seguir con esta. Gracias al cielo estos días no estoy sufriendo bloqueo mental y se me vienen las ideas para ambas historias rápidamente._

 _Nos andamos leyendo pronto._

 _Katu!_


	11. Capítulo 9

_Aquí trayendo un nuevo capítulo de IICBWY! Perdón por la demora pero salí como 3 días a la noche que es el momento en que me pongo a escribir y me atrasé. Además con esto de que Darren estará en The Flash y Supergirl me puse al día con la primer serie que me había quedado en la mitad de la segunda temporada. Supergirl no me interesa demasiado. Así que estas dos cosas fueron las causantes que no actualice en lo prometido. Lo siento mucho!_

 _Espero que les guste este capítulo, quizás parece de relleno pero ocurre algo relevante para la historia. :D_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Luego de darle varias vueltas al asunto, Blaine decidió salir del departamento. Debía dejar de posponer su visita a la lavandería. Se quedaría sin ropa pronto si no llevaba a lavar la sucia que estaba en el canasto de su baño.

No tenía nada que temerle a una simple lavandería. De hecho, era el mismo local al que siempre llevaba su ropa cada vez que estaba en la ciudad. Allí lo conocían y él al dueño del mismo, pero la idea que lo vieran yendo hacia la lavandería lo volvía loco.

Sabía que tenía que dejar de ser tan paranoico en lo que se respectaba a los paparazzi. La gran mayoría de veces que había sido fotografiado por los mismos, había un plan de Raphael detrás. En este momento su representante no sabía dónde él se encontraba. Gracias al cielo que no lo sabía. Además, Nueva York era una ciudad lo bastante grande como para ser la única estrella acosada por los fotógrafos.

Tomó su canasto con ropa, detergente y suavizante y caminó las pocas manzanas desde su edificio hasta el local.

Al entrar divisó a varios clientes habituales los cuales estaban en alguna de sus visitas a la lavandería.

Colocó su ropa en tres lavadoras diferentes: una para la ropa blanca, otra para la de color y finalmente, otra para la delicada. Programó la máquina para el lavado rápido y económico antes de moverse hacia la caja donde se encontraba el dueño. Al acercarse llamó la atención del hombre.

\- Eddie - pronunció antes de sonreirle

Eddie era el dueño de la lavandería. Conocía a Blaine desde la época en la que él se encontraba cursando en la universidad. En su tercer año se había mudado a su departamento actual y esta fue la primera lavandería que encontró por la zona.

Curiosamente, Eddie era una de las pocas personas que no tenían la menor idea que Blaine era un cantante famoso. El señor no solía escuchar música actual ni veía programas dedicados a la vida de las celebridades. Por lo visto tampoco había notado los carteles que llevaban su rostro en la ciudad. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho que supiera que Blaine trabajaba en la industria musical, solamente no sabía que su cliente de años era un cantante reconocido.

\- ¡Blaine! - saludó con alegría el hombre - Tanto tiempo sin verte. Espero que tu ausencia no haya sido porque me has cambiado por una nueva lavandería más moderna.

El local de Eddie no era demasiado moderno. Conservaba un estilo viejo como de los años noventa. No tenía lavadoras último modelo pero tampoco demasiado viejas.

El ambiente del lugar era lo que hacía a Blaine no querer ir a lavar su ropa a otro sitio. Además, sus clientes solían ser gente mayor que no tenían idea de quién era el joven que traspasaba la puerta para lavar su ropa.

\- Estuve ocupado con mi trabajo. Ya sabes, a veces la música te mantiene alejado de todo.

\- Espero que no te anden explotando.

\- No, nada de eso. Disfruto de hacer lo que hago. Sólo que a veces es algo cansador. Pero aquí estoy lavando mi mugrienta ropa.

Ambos se rieron. Blaine le tenía un cariño especial al dueño de la tienda. Era lo que más le hacía acordar a su abuelo.

\- ¿Cómo está su familia? - le preguntó amablemente Blaine

\- De maravilla. Sophie, mi hija mayor, está embarazada por primera vez. Es el primer nieto que tendremos.

\- ¡Felicitaciones! Es una muy buena noticia. Me alegro por usted y su esposa. También por su hija.

\- Gracias, Blaine. ¿Tú no has planeado casarte aún?

\- Digamos que todavía no encontré a la persona adecuada. Pero espero algún día casarme.

\- Seguro que será una persona con mucha suerte.

Blaine de algo no estaba seguro. Cada vez que hablaban sobre las relaciones de Blaine, Eddie no le mencionaba a una mujer como una persona cualquiera diría. Tampoco hacía referencia sobre algún hombre.

El moreno estaba seguro que nunca se le había escapado que jugaba para el otro lado. Aun así, se sentía feliz que se dirigiera a sus relaciones amorosas como _persona._

Escuchó sus lavadoras terminar por lo que significaba que ya estaban sus cosas limpias. Solamente debía sacarlas para colgarlas en su departamento.

\- Ya ha terminado lo mío - le informó - Utilicé tres en lavado rápido y económico y además traje mis propias cosas.

\- Entonces serían quince dólares en total pero como eres mi cliente de años, te cobraré diez.

\- Eres muy amable Eddie

\- No tienes por qué agradecérmelo.

Blaine se despidió del dueño antes de regresar donde había dejado sus cosas. Estaba metiendo en el canasto la ropa de la segunda lavadora cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar.

Atendió la llamada sin revisar previamente quién era.

\- Diga - respondió mientras seguía colocando la ropa

\- Blaine - se escuchó la otra voz en el teléfono. Una voz conocida y deseada por el cantante

\- Kurt - respondió sorprendido Blaine - ¿Ya estoy tarde para almorzar? Estoy en la lavandería. Ahora estaba terminando de recoger mis cosas y para volver al departamento y ya irte a ver - revisó el reloj de la tienda pero aún era demasiado temprano para almorzar

\- No, no es eso - la voz de Kurt se escuchaba triste y cansada

\- ¿Ya no quieres que almorcemos? - preguntó delicadamente Blaine. El simple pensamiento que Kurt no deseara almorzar con él nunca más le partía el alma.

\- ¡Claro que quiero hacerlo! Sólo que hoy no podemos. Estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo y se me es complicado salir a almorzar. Tampoco creo que tendré tiempo como para que vengas y comamos aquí. Mi hora de almuerzo será reducida a intentar tragar un sándwich de Subway y trabajar sin parar.

\- Eso suena muy estresante Kurt.

\- No suena, lo es - suspiró

\- ¿Quieres que nos veamos cuando salgas? - propuso. Quería verlo ese día como fuera posible.

\- No tienes la menor idea de lo tentador que suena eso pero ese es otro problema. No tengo la menor idea a qué hora terminaré hoy. Puede ser como a las cinco de la tarde como a las doce de la noche.

\- Kurt, eso es explotación

\- Pero al fin y al cabo me lo pagan. - soltó una risa de frustración - Tuve que parar por unos segundos para llamarte. No estaba muy seguro si leerías mis mensajes si te los enviaba así que decidí ir por lo seguro. Debo volver al trabajo.

\- Anda, Kurt. No quiero que te reten por mi culpa. Nos veremos mañana.

\- ¿No estás enojado? - la voz de Kurt notaba preocupación

\- No. Es tu trabajo. Eso debe ser lo principal.

\- Gracias, Blaine. Valoro mucho que lo entiendas. Nos vemos mañana

\- Adiós, Kurt.

\- Adiós, Blaine.

Al finalizar la llamada se quedó observando la pantalla. Soltó un suspiro de tristeza y desilusión antes de terminar de colocar su ropa de mala gana en el canasto y salir del lugar.

Debía haber sospechado que no vería a Kurt. La noche anterior le había comentado que esta semana sería infernal en el trabajo. Temía que en los días que quedaban no pudieran verse.

Sentía pena por Kurt. El chico estaría estresado y con los nervios de punta. Trabajar en una editorial como lo era Vogue no era tarea fácil.

Entendía que Kurt debía trabajar pero no quitaba el hecho que Blaine quería verlo. Y no sólo eso. También quería tocarlo, aunque sea con un abrazo sintiendo el perfume que llevaba.

Ese chico lo hacía feliz. Le hacía sentirse completo.

Entró a su departamento. Salió al balcón a colgar su ropa.

Al volver hacia adentro tomó el pañuelo de Kurt que estaba olvidado en su sofá. Respiró su perfume. Con eso le tendría que alcanzar para sobrevivir ese día.

Kurt cortó la llamada, llevándose el teléfono hacia la frente y golpeándosela. Luego, lo deslizó por el escritorio debido a la frustración que sentía en ese momento. El aparato por poco cae al piso.

Tomó su cabello tan perfectamente peinado y se lo jaló. Sentía que ese día se volvería completamente loco. Su cabeza ya le estaba dando mil vueltas. Necesitaba ir por un té de tilo o alguna hierba milagrosa que calmara sus nervios y ansias de ese día.

Giró su silla llevándose un susto al ver a Isabelle apoyada en el umbral de su puerta mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice.

-Creo que estamos pensando en el mismo Blaine – le soltó. Kurt simplemente la miró con cara de pocos amigos – No sabía que lo suyo iba en serio

\- Estuvimos almorzando durante toda la semana anterior. No sé qué debería asombrarte. Además, es mi amigo. Nada más. Tiene novia, que no se te olvide.

\- Lo sé, de hecho, creo que la conozco – bromeó tratando de sacar una sonrisa de la cara de Kurt pero fallando en el intento

\- Me encantaría hablar de esto contigo, pero acabo de llamarlo para cancelar nuestro almuerzo porque tengo que hacer demasiadas cosas. Así que, si me permites, iré por un té antes de que mi universo explote frente a mis ojos.

\- Una cosa antes que te vayas – lo tomó de la muñeca para que no se escape - ¿Se ha enfadado cuando le has dicho que debías trabajar?

\- No, lo comprendió.

\- Entonces, trata de conservarlo.

Kurt la miró no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. Isabelle era bastante sabia. Tenía sus razones por aconsejarle no alejarlo a Blaine.

Finalmente escapó de las garras de su jefa. Agradeciéndole por el pequeño consejo.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresó hacia su oficina con el té en sus manos. Apoyó la taza en el escritorio antes de continuar con su trabajo.

No le sería demasiado fácil olvidarse de Blaine durante ese día mientras observaba su cara en el monitor de su computadora.

Podría vivir un día sin estar a su lado. Aunque no podía superar lo del día anterior. Había dormido con la ropa que le había prestado. Por una parte, estaba agradecido de no verlo ese día ya que podría tener sus prendas en su poder por un par de días más. Estaba más que seguro que se le dificultaría llevar a lavar su ropa esa semana. Suponía que Blaine lo entendería, como lo había hecho con la cancelación de su almuerzo.

Había pasado rato desde que alguien, que no fuera ni Mercedes ni Finn, comprendiera que Kurt tenía un trabajo que podía llevarlo al límite. Que a veces tenía que dejar su vida personal a un lado para poder dedicarse a su trabajo y hacerlo en tiempo y forma.

Por arte del destino, una canción de Blaine comenzó a sonar en Spotify. Kurt no pudo evitar comenzar a cantar. Eso hacía que el estrés se disminuya un poco de su cuerpo.

 _"_ _My mind says no, you're not good for me, you're not good. But my heart's made up on you."_ Cantaba a la vez que colocaba una de las imágenes de Blaine en su parte de la entrevista. _"My body can't take what you give to me, what you give. Got my heart made up on you."_

Sabía que no llegaría a nada con Blaine pero la forma en la que actuaba cuando estaban juntos no podía hacer ningún otro efecto que el corazón de Kurt bombeara a mil por hora. Se estaba metiendo en una zona delicada. No quería salir lastimado. Ya había sufrido demasiado con sus antiguos novios, en especial con el último. No podía permitirse volver a pasar por esa situación otra vez. Debía mantener su mente en frío con lo que respectaba a Blaine. Tenía que buscar una salida para no sentir algo más que amistad con el cantante de sus sueños.

Su mente divagaba mientras hacía su trabajo. ¿Quién podría sacarlo de su sueño imposible?

Necesitaba a alguien que compartiera los mismos gustos que él. Alguien con quien pudiera hablar horas sin aburrirse.

Sintió como un foco de luz se encendía en su cabeza. No podía creer que no se le hubiese ocurrido anteriormente. Podría decirle a Matt que se conocieran. Aparentemente compartían los mismos gustos, habían hablado bastante. Quizás podría proponerle un encuentro.

A la hora del almuerzo, Blaine no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en su casa encerrado. Decidió aventurarse por la ciudad de Nueva York hacia un sitio donde encontraría a alguien con quien compartir la comida.

Primero pasó a comprar algo para almorzar. Luego se dirigió hacia el teatro donde se encontraba Rachel. No le había avisado nada a su amiga por lo que esperaba que justo ese día no hubiese decidido ir a almorzar a alguna otra parte.

Entró por la puerta principal del teatro. Uno de los guardias que estaba custodiando la entrada hacia la sala principal lo detuvo. Blaine intentaba explicarle pero el hombre no se lo permitía. Al cabo de unos minutos de lucha verbal con él, otro de los guardias del lugar lo reconoció y lo dejó pasar. Blaine le agradeció por hacerlo. Mientras se alejaba escuchó como este último reprendía al primero por no permitirle el paso.

El cantante se sentó en una de las butacas del medio mientras escuchaba y veía como Rachel hacía una de sus mejores interpretaciones de "Don't rain in my parade".

Desde que eran dos adolescentes sin la menor idea de lo que el futuro les preparaba, Rachel interpretaba esa canción con todo su corazón. Blaine le había dicho que algún día ella estaría arriba de un escenario de Broadway cantándola. Por lo visto, ese día llegaría pronto.

Al finalizar la última nota de la canción, el director, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las primeras filas, anunció el corte para almuerzo.

Blaine rápidamente se levantó, llamando la atención de su amiga con sus manos para que lo viera.

Rachel bajó del escenario y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el cantante. Le besó tiernamente la mejilla. Tenían que aparentar en ese momento.

-No me dijiste que vendrías – le dijo la chica con emoción. Luego se acercó a su oído y le susurró – Pensé que tenías otros compromisos

\- Surgió un improvisto y se tuvieron que cancelar

Le tomó de la mano para moverse hacia el camarín de la chica.

Nunca había estado en ese teatro. Este era bastante grande en comparación a los otros en los que había actuado antiguamente Rachel.

Su camarín era lo suficientemente espacioso como para que ambos quepan allí adentro. Le entregó una bolsa que contenía una ensalada y un wrap veggie. Su amiga era vegetariana por lo que tenía que comprarle algo que no contuviera carne o sacársela, en tal caso.

Blaine sacó otro wrap pero este contenía pollo. Rachel estaba más que acostumbrada al verlo comer carne.

-Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te acordaras que tenías una amiga y vinieras a visitarme?

\- Kurt está ocupado con su trabajo por lo que hoy no pudimos almorzar – su cara se entristeció al recordar que no vería al chico ese día

\- Y como tu amiguito te canceló, has venido aquí. Soy tu premio consuelo – soltó Rachel con un tono de broma pero a la vez serio.

\- No te enojes, Rachel. Sé que te tengo bastante abandonada. Que los últimos días no te he hablado ni dejado que vengas a mi departamento. Te lo compensaré, en serio.

\- No estoy enojada contigo. Entiendo que quieras conocer a Kurt. Yo también le he pedido que pase tiempo contigo. No es tu culpa del todo. ¿Cómo ha estado el avance?

\- Bastante bien – sonrió al recordar los sucesos de los últimos días

\- Pero aún no le has dicho – era una afirmación, no una pregunta

Blaine miró hacia otro lado. Rachel lo volvería loco con el asunto.

-Estoy tratando de figurar cómo decirle todo. Supongo que cuando le diga que soy Matt también tendré que decirle el por qué.

\- ¿Matt? – preguntó confusa

\- Es el nombre verdadero de _Blainecorn_

\- Que yo sepa el verdadero nombre de _Blainecorn_ es Blaine Devon Anderson.

\- Bueno, pero mientras tanto se va a llamar Matt.

\- Siento que estás llevando esto demasiado lejos, Blaine – dijo con preocupación

\- Lo sé. Lo sé. Sabes que nunca se me ha sido fácil soltar todo. No quiero perderlo. Siento que él no es como los demás.

\- Por eso mismo debes contarle cuanto antes la verdad.

\- Raphael va a matarme cuando le presente a Kurt. Creo que no le cayó muy bien cuando estuvimos en Vogue.

\- No le presentarás a nadie hasta que no le digas. Y Raphael puede pudrirse. No me quiero imaginar toda la prensa que querrá hacer el día del estreno de la obra. Trataré que Anthony le haga entender que ese día no se trata sobre ti, sino que de mí. Lo conozco suficiente como para saber que yo no le importo y que es capaz de cualquier cosa para ponerte a ti de estrella de la noche.

\- Lo siento, Rachel. Haré todo lo posible para hacerte brillar como la estrella que eres y no opacar tu noche especial. – le sonrió con sinceridad.

Las palabras de Rachel no eran en vano. Cada vez que había algún evento en el que Rachel era el foco de la noche, Raphael hacía todo lo posible para que Blaine fuera el que más destacase de esa velada. El cantante trataría que el día del estreno no ocurriese nada que quitara el foco de Rachel.

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando Kurt se presentó en la oficina de Isabelle. El cansancio del día se le notaba a simple vista. Sus ojos estaban rojos de estar trabajando frente a la computadora durante demasiado tiempo. Para variar, se había olvidado sus lentes en el departamento haciendo que su vista se cansara más de la cuenta y que le comenzara un dolor de cabeza.

-Aquí tienes todo lo que he hecho durante el día. Revísalo y dime qué opinas. – su voz se notaba exhausta.

\- Gracias por quedarte hasta esta hora, Kurt. – Isabelle le sonrió – Te invito a cenar, te lo mereces.

Kurt la miró con cara de sorpresa. Más allá que fueran amigos, no se espera esa proposición un día lunes.

-Me encantaría, Isabelle pero estoy muerto. Quiero ir a mi casa y dormir – se excusó

\- Vamos, Kurt. Si regresas demasiado tarde te dejaré entrar dos horas más tarde mañana – insistió – Además, me debes una conversación

Kurt deliberó por un rato la invitación a cenar de su jefa. Estaba más que agotado de trabajar todo el día y sentía que adentro de su cabeza había una batalla campal.

-No lo sé. Me duele la cabeza. Además, después andan diciendo que soy tu consentido

Isabelle sacó de su cartera un frasco con pastillas y se lo acercó.

-Tómate una de estas y nos olvidaremos del problema de tu cabeza

-De acuerdo. Aceptaré – se rió rendido

Isabelle tomó todas sus pertenencias antes de acercarse a Kurt.

-Igualmente, aquí todos saben que eres mi consentido y favorito. – le guiñó un ojo mientras salía de la oficina.

Kurt le siguió pasando por la suya para terminar de recoger sus cosas. Bajaron hacia la entrada del edificio donde la camioneta de Isabelle ya estaba lista.

No era la primera vez que viajaba en el vehículo de Isabelle. Pero se quedaba asombrado en cada situación que implicaba meterse allí adentro. Entendía que ser la jefa de la revista de moda más importante del país, o, mejor dicho, del mundo, implicaba un generoso sueldo que le permitía darse esos lujos.

En el trayecto, Kurt deseaba que el dolor de cabeza se le pasara pronto. Ya se había tomado una de las pastillas que su amiga le había entregado.

Llegaron a un restaurante ubicado en la zona cara de Nueva York. Tendría que haberse imaginado que eso sucedería. Estaba agradecido que Isabelle lo invitara a cenar. Él contaba con una buena paga, de hecho, siempre recibía un bono como recompensa por su desempeño dentro de la empresa. Pero, aun así, no podía despilfarrar su sueldo como le gustaría hacerlo.

El maître los ubicó en sus asientos entregándoles la carta. Un camarero se les acercó para llenarles sus vasos con agua.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando ya habían revisado el menú millones de veces y decidido qué ordenar, volvió para tomarles el pedido.

\- ¿Quieres vino Kurt? – le preguntó Isabelle

\- Me encantaría pero preferiría mantenerme alejado del vino por unos días – respondió con humor

El camarero se retiró para mandar a hacer sus órdenes retirándoles la carta a cada uno.

-Así que quieres mantenerte alejado del vino – inquirió su jefa mientras sorbía un poco del agua de su vaso - ¿Anduviste tomando más de la cuenta durante el fin de semana?

-No fue tan así, pero digamos que me la pasé tomando vino estos dos días – la calló antes de que pudiera decir algo – pero no me emborraché

\- Me pregunto qué habrás hecho durante el fin de semana para que digas eso – se rió

\- Tuve una cena con alguien y después me quedé en su departamento. Pero no fue la gran cosa.

Él mismo no se tragaba sus propias palabras. Sabía que había sido _la gran cosa._

\- Entonces tuviste acción durante el fin de semana

\- ¿Qué? – Isabelle había malinterpretado el asunto – ¡No! ¡No! Nada de eso. – sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Luego bajó la voz avergonzado – De hecho, hace tiempo que no tengo nada de _eso_

\- Debes estar bromeando. Un chico tan joven y apuesto como tú, no puede ser que no hayas conseguido a nadie.

\- No, no lo he hecho.

\- Entonces, no estaría entendiendo. Usualmente alguien tiene una cena y luego de acostarse se invita a quedar en el departamento.

\- Es que ese alguien era Blaine – dijo entre dientes

\- Disculpa, creo haber escuchado mal. ¿Dijiste Blaine? – Kurt asintió con la cabeza – Blaine Anderson

\- Shhh. No lo digas tan fuerte.

Kurt observó la mirada de sorpresa de su jefa.

\- Estaba bromeando cuando dije que lo de ustedes era en serio

\- Nuestra amistad es lo que va en serio. Nada más. La pasamos bien estando juntos. No tienes la menor idea de cuantas cosas en común tenemos.

El camarero se acercó a dejarles sus platos antes de servirles un poco más de agua y marcharse.

\- Pensaba que eran solamente almuerzos. – confesó Isabelle

\- Yo también pero luego todo se descontroló. De veras me gusta pasar tiempo con él. Además, se preocupa por mí. Y no le molestó que haya cancelado nuestro almuerzo de hoy por quedarme trabajando. ¿Entiendes lo importante que es para mí eso? Chandler me hubiese ido a buscar de los pelos a la editorial y luego me hubiese hecho toda una escena por haberme quedado trabajando y no almorzado con él.

\- Kurt – Isabelle le tomó de la mano – Chandler no está más. Gracias al cielo desapareció de tu vida. Tú eres consciente del daño psicológico que te hizo. Debes dejar de pensar en que todos son igual a él. Ya llegará a tu vida alguien que comprenda que tienes un trabajo que exige más que cualquier otro. Me siento culpable de ser una de las responsables de que a veces debas olvidarte de tu vida personal para dedicarte cien por ciento a lo que haces. Pero sabes que tienes tu recompensa. Por eso eres uno de mis favoritos. Porque te desempeñas dando más de lo que se te pide y lo haces de una manera espectacular.

\- Gracias Belle – usualmente no la llamaba con su apodo pero en ocasiones como esas no podía decirle de otra manera – Ya lo sé. Blaine no es Chandler. Ni tampoco alguien con quien vaya a salir. Pero supe que le importaba cuando no se molestó. Y creo que no podía pedir nada más.

\- Volviendo a Blaine… ¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana? Quiero detalles.

Kurt amaba como Isabelle cambiaba de modo jefa a amiga de un segundo a otro. Cuando entró a trabajar en Vogue nunca se imaginó que congeniarían tan bien al punto de volverse amigos.

Le contó lo ocurrido durante el fin de semana, quizás omitió un par de detalles como el hecho que lo cargó hacia su cama y que haya dormido con su ropa puesta.

En comparación con Mercedes y Finn, Isabelle no le hizo un sermón sobre encariñarse más de lo que correspondía con el cantante. Solamente le aconsejó que tuviera cuidado cuando estuviera con él ya que nunca se sabía el momento en que un paparazzi podría aparecer.

-Ya que no puedes andar con Anderson como te gustaría – Kurt puso sus ojos en blanco – No me des vuelta los ojos, sé que te encanta y te gustaría que fueran del mismo bando.

Odiaba que lo conociera tan bien.

\- ¿Has pensado en salir con alguien? No sé, ir de cacería por los bares o en algún lugar buscando a tu príncipe azul.

\- Digamos que estoy hablando con un chico que, curiosamente, es fan de Blaine. Hace varias semanas que vinimos hablando por Instagram. Sé que no es la aplicación perfecta para buscar pareja, pero bueno, es algo. Estaba pensando decirle que nos veamos en estos días. Creo que mal no me vendría tener una cita y todo lo que eso implica.

\- Invítalo a salir. No creo que te diga que no, solamente ten cuidado que no sea algún asesino serial o algo por el estilo. Eres una pieza importante en la empresa. – ambos se rieron mientras seguían disfrutando de su comida.

Últimamente Blaine utilizaba una parte de su mañana para ir al gimnasio de su edificio. Le resultaba increíble que contaran con un espacio para hacer ejercicio con aparatos último modelo pero no con una maldita máquina para lavar ropa. No le molestaba tener que llevarla a lo de Eddie, pero le resultaría mucho más cómodo poder lavar sus cosas en el edificio.

Prefería pasarse por el gimnasio temprano antes que se llenase de los inquilinos del lugar. No reconocía a casi ninguna de las personas que habitaban allí por lo que le podría resultar incómodo cruzarse con alguien.

Se conectaba los auriculares y se olvidaba del mundo por un rato. Utilizaba la caminadora por unos minutos antes de moverse hacia alguno de los aparatos de musculación.

Una de las razones por las que acudía al gimnasio era para despejar su mente de Kurt, pero esa mañana no lo estaría logrando. Los ojos azules del chico se le venían a la mente. El día anterior lo había extrañado a muerte. Debía decirle, como sea, pero debía hacerlo. No sabía cuánto más podría resistir a no probar sus labios. El fin de semana se contuvo mejor de lo que pensaba.

Al terminar, bajó hacia su piso llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarlo a Stephan esperándolo junto a su puerta. El chico rubio estaba sentado en posición de indio, apoyado sobre la pared al lado de la puerta del departamento.

Los ojos avellana de Stephan se dirigieron a los pies de Blaine, luego fueron descendiendo hacia su rostro. La cara del rubio no era la mejor.

\- Se puede saber dónde estabas – le dijo con un tono algo molesto

\- En el gimnasio. ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí? – le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantar

\- Digamos que unos veinte minutos. Te envié mensaje avisándote que estaba en la puerta.

\- Lo siento, no he chequeado mi teléfono. ¿Y tus llaves?

\- Me las olvidé – ambos entraron al departamento – Me di cuenta cuando estaba viniendo para acá, pero no iba a volver por ellas. Traje solamente la tarjeta de acceso al edificio.

\- Bueno, aquí estoy. Así que deja de llorar. Me iré a bañar. Prepara algo de café.

\- Ni cinco minutos que estoy aquí y ya me tienes como tu empleado. Pasé por la pastelería y traje algunas cosas para que aumentes lo que acabas de bajar haciendo ejercicio.

\- Eres muy considerado, Stephan – respondió sarcásticamente – Igualmente, gracias. Ya regreso.

Dejó a su amigo en la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación para tomar algo de ropa. Buscó su ropa interior antes de tomar un short deportivo. Quería ponerse su remera de la NYU pero no la encontraba. Siguió rebuscando hasta que se acordó que era la que tenía Kurt en su poder. Frustrado tomó la primera que tenía a la vista y finalmente se metió en el baño.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos se acercó hacia la cocina secándose su pelo con la toalla. Sus rizos se pondrían alborotados en unos segundos.

Colgó la toalla en balcón y volvió con Stephan. Su amigo se había encargado de colocar en el desayunador las tazas junto con las cosas que había comprado para que comieran.

Le causó gracia ver el look que tenía Blaine.

\- Entiendo que te encante Star Wars, pero hablemos de esa remera de Chubaca color rosa.

\- ¿Tiene algo de malo? Adoro esta remera. ¿Quieres que te recuerde que tienes una de color amarillo patito en tu armario?

\- Pero no es de Star Wars – contraatacó

\- Eso lo hace mucho peor que en mi caso – tomó un croissant que había en la bandeja y se lo llevó a la boca. Al tragar continuó - ¿No trabajaste ayer?

\- Sí, porque mi querido amigo me cambió el día de descanso. Se me hará eterno hasta el próximo lunes.

\- No entiendo cómo estás despierto a esta hora después de haber estado despierto hasta tarde

\- Ando sin dormir, de hecho – los ojos de Blaine se abrieron – Ya me dormiré una buena siesta, no te preocupes.

\- Estás loco

Blaine adoraba a Stephan por estas pequeñas cosas. El chico no se había ido a la cama a descansar después de haber estado toda la noche trabajando para poder pasarlo a visitar.

\- Si no hacía eso seguramente en este momento no estaría aquí. Pero quería verte antes de que te vayas a buscar a Kurt. ¿Cómo anda eso entre ustedes dos?

\- Bastante bien. Sabes que nos vimos el sábado a la noche. Se quedó a dormir, lo llevé a mi cama – Stephan le puso cara de picardía – No es lo que piensas, lo llevé y se quedó dormido allí. Yo me fui al sofá

\- Teniendo una habitación de invitados – el rubio negó con su cabeza

\- Eso no importa – puso los ojos en blanco – El domingo le ofrecí quedarse durante el día y aceptó pero se tuvo que ir en la tarde porque su hermano ya estaba preocupado. Kurt no le había dicho que vendría aquí.

\- Y seguramente no le dijiste la verdad – lo miró con una sonrisa media

\- ¡Acertaste! – se rió, luego se puso serio – Estoy tratando de trabajar en ello. En cómo decirle.

\- Espero que se te ocurra rápido – bebió un poco de su café – Ayer lo vi a Sebastian -soltó.

Blaine se le quedó mirando. Sebastian había sido su primer novio desde que había comenzado con su carrera de cantante. Lo había querido demasiado y su ruptura, al igual que todas, se había dado por no poder continuar con la presión de mantener una relación a escondidas. Blaine había pasado por un estado depresivo del que le costó varios días de trabajo. Prácticamente todas las canciones que había escrito durante ese período eran tristes. Raphael no estaba demasiado contento con eso, lo que generó que se enojara con Blaine.

El cantante con la ayuda de Stephan y Rachel había podido salir adelante. Además, un calendario con varias presentaciones lo había animado.

\- Fue al bar – siguió el rubio – Estaba acompañado de alguien.

\- ¿Hablaste con él? – preguntó después de aclararse la garganta

\- Sí. Mmm… te manda saludos

El moreno lo observó sorprendido. Se habían visto dos veces desde que habían terminado el noviazgo, pero decidieron que lo mejor para ambos era continuar con sus vidas. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se hablaban.

\- Esto no me lo esperaba – se acarició el pelo todavía húmedo pero con los rizos algo formados

\- Ni yo. Estoy igual de sorprendido que tú

\- ¿Se lo veía feliz?

\- Bastante feliz – respondió tratando de ser lo más sensible posible.

\- Era lo único que quería saber – le dio una sonrisa triste

\- Debes pensar en cosas buenas ahora, ¿Sí? – lo alentó Stephan – Sé lo difícil que fue para ti olvidarte de él, pero has seguido con tu vida, como él con la suya. Ahora tienes que pensar en Kurt.

\- Sí, Kurt. ¿Qué hora es? - se había olvidado que debía ir por Kurt

\- Casi las once de la mañana

\- Mierda – maldijo – tengo poco tiempo para prepararme e ir por él

\- Entonces creo que es el momento de retirarme – se bajó del taburete

\- Espera, no te vayas aún. Salgamos juntos, sólo dame unos minutos.

Blaine corrió a su habitación para cambiarse. Se sacó la remera de Chubaca, buscó una camisa manga corta decente. Tomó unos pantalones sin ver si combinaban o no con lo que se había puesto arriba. Se colocó un par de zapatos. Se arregló como pudo su pelo revoltoso pero no hubo caso. Se tiró algo de perfume y desodorante. Por poco se resbala y cae al piso al intentar meterse en el baño para lavarse los dientes.

Stephan observaba como su amigo se estaba volviendo loco tratando de ponerse lo más pasable posible para ver a Kurt. Sabía que ese chico tenía algún efecto en él. No solía actuar de esa manera con amigos y familia.

-Ya estoy – anunció Blaine al regresar donde su amigo se encontraba – Mi pelo es un caso perdido

Stephan no pudo contener una risa al verlo. Era un manojo de nervios y ternura a la vez. Revisaron que no se olvidaran nada en el departamento y se encaminaron hasta la salida del edificio.

Efectivamente Kurt había ingresado más tarde ese día.

Se despertó al horario en que solía entrar a la oficina. Se sintió bastante bien al pensar en sus compañeros que tuvieron que madrugar para llegar a horario mientras que él dormía. Seguramente ninguno de ellos se había quedado hasta tarde el día anterior. Se daba una palmada mental en el hombro felicitándose por el buen desempeño que tenía en la editorial. Todo el esfuerzo, los nervios, locura y estrés, daban recompensas como esa: ingresar más tarde al trabajo.

Finn se había sorprendido al verlo esa mañana en el departamento. La noche anterior el más alto ya estaba dormido cuando regresó del trabajo por lo que no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle que al día siguiente entraría más tarde.

Como Finn se había sorprendido al verlo, Kurt también se llevó una sorpresa esa mañana. Por lo visto su hermano había acordado desayunar con Mercedes.

Kurt había estado esquivando cada mensaje y llamado que su amiga le había hecho desde el domingo. Estaba enojado por como lo había tratado. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella.

Para su mala suerte, fue él quien tuvo que abrirle la puerta del departamento para que ingresara. Pero hizo todo lo posible para no hablarle. Solamente se limitó a decirle hola y luego se excusó avisando que iría a bañarse y prepararse para el trabajo.

Al estar listo regresó hacia donde estaban ellos dos y se sentó a desayunar.

Finn se había retirado por un momento del lugar dejando a Kurt y Mercedes solos.

\- Kurt, ¿podemos hablar? - le suplicó la morena

El castaño la miró de reojo, levantó sus hombros sin ganas, pero aceptando la propuesta.

\- Hace días que me vienes ignorando y no entiendo por qué. ¿Es por lo que ocurrió el domingo?

Kurt siguió comiendo sus cereales sin responder. Era demasiado temprano para lidiar con eso.

\- El silencio otorga. - sentenció la chica - Entonces es por eso.

\- Sí, es por esa razón - al fin respondió - Me molestó demasiado que me trataras como un adolescente ingenuo que no sabe lo que hace - soltó con molestia pero luego cambió por un tono más suave - Entiendo que te preocupes por mí pero ya soy un adulto y sé donde me meto y soy consciente de las acciones que hago. Pero lo único que te pido es que dejes de tratarme como un niño indefenso que no sabe lo que hace. ¿Quedó claro?

\- Sí Kurt - le tomó de la mano - Solamente no quiero que te hagas ilusiones y luego salgas lastimado. Creo que ya has tenido demasiado con lo de Chandler

\- Por favor, no lo menciones. Ahora debo tragarme esto e irme a trabajar. No quiero abusar de la confianza de mi jefa.

Kurt recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con su amiga durante el desayuno. Rogaba que Mercedes se mantuviera un poco al margen de su relación con Blaine.

No había tenido ni tiempo de pensar en él cuando su teléfono vibró con un mensaje del cantante. Ya se encontraba en el hall del edificio esperándolo.

Kurt tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Isabelle para avisarle que se iría a almorzar, aunque estaba bastante lleno todavía. Su jefa lo observó y le guiñó el ojo antes de darle el visto bueno para que se fuera.

Blaine estaba entretenido mirando una de las plantas que decoraban el hall del edificio. Un poco de color verde no le venía nada mal a esa edificación blanca, gris, negra y transparente. Luego pensó en lo irónico de su comentario interno. Su departamento era muy parecido a ese lugar.

Levantó la vista y pudo observar como Kurt aparecía caminando hacia él. Le sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

Cuando por fin lo tuvo frente a él, lo primero que hicieron fue abrazarse.

Dios, había extrañado tenerlo cerca. Olía de lo más bien y se sentía genial tenerlo así, entre sus brazos.

Solamente había pasado un día y lo había echado de menos demasiado.

\- ¿Cómo estás Blaine? - quiso saber Kurt

\- Ahora que te veo, mucho mejor - le sonrió provocando que Kurt se sonrojara.

\- Vamos, no creo que sea para tanto - el castaño trató de restarle importancia al asunto - ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos? Te soy sincero, estoy prácticamente lleno. Hoy ingresé más tarde a trabajar por lo que desayuné casi hace muy poco tiempo.

\- Te iba a decir lo mismo - Blaine se rió ante la coincidencia - Stephan pasó por mi departamento a desayunar y trajo varias cosas para comer, por lo que no me pude resistir. Pero no quería cancelarte.

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos entonces?

\- Sí quieres, podríamos ir por un Hot dog que creo que hará que nuestras barrigas no crujan pidiendo alimento dentro de un rato. Y después un helado.

\- Me suena tentador el plan, y también bastante razonable

\- Pongámonos en marcha - se sonrieron antes de salir del edificio.

Compraron sus hot dogs en un carrito de la calle que, según Blaine, era uno de los mejores de la ciudad de Nueva York. Kurt no estaba todavía muy convencido de comprar la comida allí. Hacía bastante que vivía en la Gran Manzana pero desde que había puesto un pie ahí, eran escasas las veces que había comprado comida en un carrito.

A pesar de sus prejuicios acerca de la comida vendida en la calle, aceptó el perro caliente que Blaine se había ofrecido a comprarle. El del castaño tenía solamente mostaza, en cambio el cantante había optado por ponerle guacamole encima.

Mientras buscaban algún lugar para poder sentarse se acabaron sus hot dogs. Podrían haber dicho que no tenían demasiada hambre, pero nadie pudo calcular la velocidad a la cual se los tragaron.

Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron una heladería. Esta vez, fue Kurt quien pagó por los helados. Él había elegido un cuarto con limón, frambuesa y fresa. Blaine se había inclinado por los sabores menos saludables, desde el punto de vista del castaño: chocolate, vainilla y banana Split.

Cerca de la heladería había un pequeño parque que, gracias al cielo, estaba bastante despejado. Se sentaron en una de las bancas disponibles y escondidas del lugar.

\- ¿Cómo es eso que ingresaste más tarde el día de hoy?

Blaine le preguntó mientras se llevaba la cuchara de plástico a la boca. No habían tenido la oportunidad de ponerse a hablar desde que Kurt había salido a almorzar. Recién en ese momento podían entablar una conversación.

-Resulta ser que ayer terminé de trabajar tardísimo, por lo que Isabelle se sintió bastante culpable, así que me dijo de ir a cenar – Blaine lo escuchó atento a la vez que continuaba comiendo – Si aceptaba la oferta me dejaría entrar dos horas más tarde a trabajar hoy.

\- Eres su consentido – afirmó mientras se reía

\- Y la envidia de varios de los que trabajan en Vogue – comió un poco de su helado - ¿Tú que hiciste el día de ayer? Quizás te quedaste encerrado en tu departamento llorando por mi ausencia – bromeó

\- Pensé en hacerlo – continuó con el chiste – pero tuve que pensar en otra opción. Fui a almorzar con Rachel

Kurt había pasado de su cara de alegría a una cara seria de un segundo a otro. Sabía que no debía reaccionar de esa manera. Era su novia, al fin y al cabo.

-No nos veíamos hace un par de días. Estuvimos mandándonos mensajes y eso pero no nos hemos visto últimamente. Así que decidí que sería bueno ir a verla en el trabajo y almorzar con ella.

\- No son como las parejas normales – soltó Kurt

Blaine se quedó unos segundos pensando qué responder.

-No, no lo somos. Tenemos una relación extraña. – suspiró

Kurt se acomodó en su lugar tratando de figurar cómo decir lo que en su mente venía rondando hacía bastante tiempo.

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, Blaine - "Sonó demasiado formal", pensó – pero, ¿Quieres a Rachel?

Blaine no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la pregunta de Kurt. Tenía que pensar cautelosamente lo que iba a decirle. Era un pie para ir aclarando las cosas, al fin y al cabo, pero no tenía que decir la verdad en ese momento.

-Quererla, lo hago. Nos conocemos hace demasiados años. La quiero mucho y le tengo un gran afecto.

\- ¿Pero estás enamorado de ella? – la voz de Kurt se hizo tenue – No debería estarte preguntando esto. Lo siento.

\- No, no, Kurt. No te sientas mal. – Miró por unos segundos sus manos. Luego recorrió con la vista el lugar, buscando alguna señal sospechosa. Finalmente se armó de valor y dijo: - No, no estoy enamorado de ella.

Hubiera pagado para que Kurt pudiese ver su propia reacción al soltarle semejante bomba. Su cara no encontraba una expresión en concreto. Pasaba de confusión a seria, alegre. No podía descifrarla.

-Si no estás enamorado, ¿por qué sigues con Rachel?

Esos últimos minutos pareciera que el cerebro de Kurt había hecho corto circuito, haciéndole decir cosas que en su vida se hubiese imaginado preguntar. Quería morderse la lengua por esa última pregunta. Pero no podía negar que le intrigaba saber la respuesta.

\- Es complicado – Blaine se pasó las manos por el pelo – Te he dicho que la gente no sabe varias cosas. Quizás un día te lo explique como te lo mereces, pero hoy no.

\- ¿Te has enojado? – preguntó avergonzado Kurt

\- No, nada de eso. Creo que es bueno que sepas ese detalle. Así no te parecerá extraña mi conducta cuando estoy con ella.

\- Eso explica tu comportamiento cuando estuvieron en mi departamento.

\- Podríamos decir que sí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Acabaron sus helados y decidieron que era momento de empezar a retomar el camino hacia el lugar de trabajo de Kurt.

No podían negar que se había generado una cierta tensión entre ellos cuando volvían. Emitían escasas palabras. Kurt quería pegarse por haber preguntado esas cosas sobre la vida amorosa de Blaine.

El cantante lo dejó en el hall. Los dos se miraron sin saber qué decir hasta que Kurt decidió hablar.

-Perdón si me metí más de la cuenta en tu vida. Espero que esto no arruine el progreso que hemos logrado en nuestra amistad.

\- Kurt, ya te lo he dicho, no tienes que sentirte mal. Ya te contaré más en detalle sobre eso, pero no hoy.

\- Entonces, ¿nos veremos mañana? Tengo que devolverte tu ropa, todavía no tuve tiempo de lavarla.

\- Por supuesto que nos veremos mañana. ¿A qué hora saldrás? Tengo pensado algo que podríamos hacer

\- Mi almuerzo a la misma hora de siempre. Supongo que mañana no habrá demasiado trabajo, ya todo se hizo entre ayer y hoy.

\- No me refiero a eso, vendré a almorzar, pero a cuál hora terminarás

\- Supongo que a la misma de siempre. A menos que me enferme y tenga que salir antes – bromeó. Agradecía que el ambiente se hubiese cambiado

\- De acuerdo. Con eso me quedo tranquilo. Nos vemos mañana, Kurt – le saludó en la mejilla

\- Hasta mañana, Blaine

\- No te preocupes por la ropa – le escuchó decir a Blaine mientras se alejaba

Blaine prefirió regresar a su departamento caminando. No le importaba si se cruzaba con alguien que lo reconociera durante el trayecto. Necesitaba despejar su mente, aclarar sus pensamientos.

Ese mediodía le había confesado a Kurt una pequeña pero significante parte de la verdad que escondía. No estaba enamorado de Rachel. Por supuesto que no lo estaba, era su amiga con la que compartía una relación falsa.

No debía por qué sentirse culpable sobre haberle dicho eso al otro chico. Fue él quien se lo preguntó. Tampoco debía enojarse con Kurt por querer saber más sobre su vida. Además, lo había ayudado con el primer paso.

Entró a su departamento depositando las llaves en el cuenco donde siempre las dejaba. Se lavó las manos y luego se dirigió hacia la cocina, la caminata más el calor lo habían deshidratado. Prácticamente de un sorbo se bajó media botella de agua.

Caminó hacia el sofá, pero antes de sentarse notó un pedazo de tela celeste que sobresalía. No era un simple retazo de tela, sino que se trataba del pañuelo de Kurt.

Lo había dejado allí para llevárselo pero con la distracción de Stephan se había olvidado por completo de agarrarlo. Por lo visto, el otro chico tampoco se había acordado de su accesorio.

Lo tomó entre sus manos mientras respiraba su perfume todavía intacto. Se le quedó mirando mientras pensaba cómo sería su próximo movimiento.

¿Por qué tenía que serle tan difícil? Con sus otras parejas no había dado tantas vueltas. ¿O sí, y no lo recordaba?

Con Sebastian había sido diferente. Se había comenzado a hablar con el chico de ojos verdes a los pocos días de que Raphael lo hubiese descubierto, pero su representante no sabía de la orientación sexual de Blaine para ese entonces.

Habían formalizado su relación en el momento en que Blaine estaba en proceso de preparación de grabación de su primer disco. Sebastian se quedaba por varios minutos observando como el otro escribía cada una de sus canciones. Lo acompañaba al estudio de grabación.

A Raphael no le agradaba demasiado la idea de que Blaine se mostrara públicamente con Sebastian siendo que recién comenzaba su carrera. Fue a partir de ese entonces que el otro chico tuvo que dejar de ir al estudio de grabación mientras su novio terminaba con su primer álbum. Luego, Raphael tuvo que hacerle firmar el contrato en el cual aceptaba mantenerse escondido del foco artístico. Sebastian sin titubear demasiado lo firmó. Haría todo para que la carrera musical de su novio creciera.

Todo cambió a medida que la fama de Blaine incrementaba. Ya no podía pasar demasiado tiempo junto a él. La relación falsa con Rachel había salido a la luz. Le dolía verlo pretendiendo ser alguien que no era.

Al poco tiempo de cumplirse un año de relación, Sebastian no pudo soportar más. A Blaine le dolió ver que la persona que más lo amaba lo estaba abandonando, pero entendió que Sebastian sufría. Tuvo que dejarlo ir.

Un par de meses luego de la ruptura se volvieron a encontrar de casualidad en Chicago. Blaine se había presentado en esa ciudad y Sebastian estaba por trabajo. Curiosamente ambos se alojaban en el mismo hotel. El destino quiso que la ex pareja estuviera junta una noche más.

Luego de ese encuentro casual, se mensajeaban de vez en cuando. Stephan le había aconsejado a su amigo que lo dejara ya que se volvería a tener sentimientos por Sebastian. Aunque el rubio estaba más que seguro que el cantante nunca los había dejado de tener.

Haciéndole caso a Stephan, Blaine citó a Sebastian para volverse a ver por última vez. Acordaron que lo mejor sería borrar sus números, dejarse de hablar y verse. El cantante sabía que a Sebastian le costaría un poco más poder cumplir con eso debido a que estaba en un momento de su carrera donde su cara aparecía en todas partes. Por lo que supo, el chico se había mudado por un tiempo a Europa.

Con sus otros dos novios, Greg y Jonathan, el asunto había sido un poco más directo. Al primero lo había conocido en un evento en el cual era un camarero del lugar. Habían congeniado al instante. Se habían quedado hablando hasta tarde después del evento. Blaine siendo lo más cuidadoso posible lo había invitado a tomar un café. Allí el cantante le había dicho la verdad dejando al camarero lo más sorprendido posible, pero se habían llevado demasiado bien que comenzaron a salir. Raphael al enterarse le hizo firmar el contrato. Greg sobrevivió a la relación no más de cinco meses.

Casi un año después de terminar con Greg conoció a Jonathan en un bar. Le había echado un ojo al chico en el primer momento en que lo vio. Lo había invitado a bailar, bebieron unos tragos y con el alcohol recorriendo sus venas terminaron pasándose sus teléfonos. Se vieron un par de veces antes de que Blaine le dijera la verdad. Jonathan no se había sorprendido demasiado de la verdad. Siempre tuvo una sospecha que el chico sería gay. Su relación se mantuvo constante hasta que la historia se volvió a repetir.

Luego de repasar su lastimosa vida amorosa comenzó a recapacitar si le gustaría que Kurt pasase por lo mismo.

En ese momento se prometió que si su relación con Kurt llegaba al punto que él deseaba, cambiaría muchas cosas. No permitiría que el chico sufriera y se rindiera como sus ex novios lo habían hecho.

Kurt regresó a su departamento en el horario normal. Eso le alegró a Finn quien estaba cocinando la cena. La revista saldría ese fin de semana, lo que significaba que la locura cesaría pronto.

El castaño arrojó sus pertenencias sobre el sofá y se fue directamente a su habitación. Se despojó de su ropa. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Finn ya tenía casi la cena lista, se hubiese ido a dar un baño de espuma para quitarse toda la mala vibra de las últimas semanas. Además, lo ocurrido el día ese con Blaine le había cambiado de humor.

No había sido su intención preguntarle algo tan personal como eso. No podía negar que le alegraba un poco que no estuviera enamorado de Rachel. Eso explicaba su comportamiento con la chica. Era lo que sus ojos vieron desde un primer momento: Blaine la quería, pero no estaba enamorado de ella. Y aunque él no se lo había dicho, podía jurar que el sentimiento era mutuo. Esperaba que Blaine le contara en algún momento sobre eso. Siempre y cuando no se hubiese ofendido por lo de ese día.

Por más que el cantante le había negado que no le había molestado, sentía en su interior que había metido la pata.

No sabía que fuerza del más allá se había apoderado de su cerebro y lengua esa tarde. No tenía la menor idea de dónde habían surgido todas esas preguntas.

Escuchó a Finn decirle que la cena ya estaba servida. Comieron mientras hablaban de sus actividades del día. Su hermano había aprovechado para ordenar su habitación, milagro que solamente ocurría cuando estaba de vacaciones.

Kurt le contó sobre la revista y cómo ya estaba casi todo listo para que estuviera terminada en pocos días. También le comentó que Isabelle le había propuesto que la acompañe a la semana de la moda de París, Milán y Londres en el mes de septiembre luego de la semana de la moda de Nueva York. A la de su ciudad siempre acudía pero a las de Europa solamente lo hacía su jefa.

\- Creo que ya era hora que te dijera de ir a las semanas de la moda europeas. Tantos años trabajando para ella y nunca te lo había propuesto – le dijo Finn

\- Sí, tienes razón. Pero yo tampoco le puedo poner un arma en la cabeza y decirle que me lleve. Entiendo que seamos amigos pero hay que cosas que hay que mantenerlas margen laboral – Finn lo miró irónicamente - ¿Qué?

\- Claro, margen laboral. Te invita a cenar, te regala cosas, te deja salir antes del trabajo. Por supuesto eso está en el ámbito laboral normal.

\- Me regala cosas porque soy su amigo, eso no tiene nada que ver. Y lo otro es porque me desempeño mejor que el resto.

\- Por supuesto – puso los ojos en blanco

Al finalizar la cena, Finn se encargó de los platos mientras que Kurt se fue a acostar.

La idea de invitar a Matt a salir le había estado rondando por su cabeza desde que Isabelle lo había incentivado a hacerlo.

Abrió Instagram. Le contó un poco sobre su semana y por último agregó: _"Estaba pensando, como te lo dije el otro día cuando te pedí tu nombre, hace rato que venimos hablando. Me preguntaba si te gustaría que nos conociéramos personalmente. Me encantaría saber quién me escribe detrás de esta cuenta. Hazme saber qué piensas"_

Al apretar el botón de enviar sintió como un peso se desprendía de su cuerpo. Solamente quedaba esperar la respuesta. Mientras tanto decidió que le enviaría un mensaje a Blaine para volverle a pedir perdón y dejar las cosas claras.

El cantante estaba jugando en su Tablet a los casos de The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Mientras buscaba a las criaturas mágicas sintió que su teléfono vibraba con un mensaje. Al terminar con la escena que estaba haciendo, cerró la aplicación. Tenía un mensaje en Instagram. No tenía ni que mirar para saber que se trataba de Kurt. Era el único con el que se comunicaba. Decidió primero ver su teléfono.

 _"_ _Nuevamente te pido perdón si te hice sentir incómodo con mis preguntas. Espero que esto no haya afectado nuestra amistad" – K_

Le apenaba saber que Kurt se sentía mal por lo que había pasado esa tarde. Ya se lo había dejado en claro pero pareciera que el castaño no estaba del todo convencido.

 _"_ _Kurt, deja de preocuparte. Está todo bien. De hecho, me has hecho el favor de darme ánimos a contártelo. Solamente dame un poco más de tiempo para decirte la verdad. Esto no afecta en nada nuestra amistad. Ya te he dicho que mañana pasaré por ti. No podría dejarte de hablar de un día para otro. Mañana espérame a la hora de tu almuerzo y a la salida"- B_

 _"_ _Está bien. Debo dejar de estar tan paranoico. Nos vemos mañana" – K_

 _"_ _Que duermas bien" – B_

Tenía que pensar una forma de decírselo lo más pronto posible.

Abrió el mensaje de Instagram. Kurt quería conocerlo personalmente. En ese momento se alteró porque eso sería que lo tendría que ver. Luego su mente dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Kurt le acaba de dar la solución a todos sus problemas.

* * *

 _Hasta acá el capítulo. Espero que les haya parecido interesante. Trataré de subir uno más antes de irme de vacaciones (18/2 al 10/3), aviso desde ya por si no llego. Todo comentario, follow o fav, saben que hacen feliz a una autora. Littleporcelana, me di cuenta que también sigues UVP. (eso es porque soy una colgada) Espero que no te hayas ofendido por mi despiste. Ojalá me pudiera aprender todos los nombres de ustedes pero últimamente mi memoria está fallando._

 _Nos estamos leyendo (espero) pronto!_

 _Katu!_


	12. Capítulo 10

_He vuelto! Miles de perdones por haber tardado tanto, pero entre que me fui casi un mes de vacaciones (como ya les había anunciado) y luego regresé y ya comencé clases e inglés y sumando que me puse a estudiar francés más un pequeño bloqueo mental, provocó que me atrasara un poco con la escritura de este capítulo. Sabía cómo terminarlo pero no como empezarlo y eso es horrible._

 _Así que, lo siento con todo mi ser por haber tardado. No se sientan tan mal, imaginen que los de UVP esperan el capítulo final desde hace meses. Creo que eso es peor. xD_

 _Espero que les resulte entretenido este capítulo!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10.**

Blaine ingresó al edificio de Vogue con una sonrisa en su rostro y dos bolsas de madera en la mano.

Rellenó el formulario de visitantes antes de que le fuese entregado un gafete el cual llevaba escrito su nombre y apellido y, en letras grandes, dejaba saber que era visitante.

Kurt le había enviado unos minutos antes un mensaje avisándole que estaría disponible en poco tiempo, por lo que decidió adelantarse.

Apretó el botón del número del piso donde trabajaba su amigo. Subió pacientemente esos niveles junto con otras personas que iban muy entretenidas mirando sus teléfono u hojas con información.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron mostrando el ambiente fresco e iluminado de la editorial Vogue.

Varias personas caminaban de un lado hacia otro mientras él buscaba la oficina del otro chico.

Desde el pasillo pudo verlo sentado en su silla, completamente concentrado en el monitor que estaba delante de sus ojos.

Al observar bien a Kurt notó que llevaba puesto anteojos. Nunca le había contado del uso de los mismos, pero haciendo memoria, recordaba haber visto una o dos fotografías en el Instagram de él con las gafas puestas.

No le quedaban para nada mal. Le daban un aspecto intelectual además de tierno.

Al encontrarse la puerta de su oficina abierta, entró sin llamar antes. Hizo un paso. Nada. Otro más. Seguía sin voltearse.

Se estiró un poco para ver si lograba que notara su presencia en la habitación, pero unos cables blancos salían desde sus orejas.

Se acercó hacia donde se encontraba y tironeó de uno logrando que Kurt se asustara.

Inmediatamente volteó a verlo. Su expresión confusa le causaba gracia.

\- ¿Blaine? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me dijiste que saldrías pronto… como hace media hora – verificó releyendo el mensaje que le había enviado

\- ¿Media hora? – preguntó sorprendido mientras tomaba su teléfono para revisar la hora.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, quitándose los anteojos

\- Creo que me metí más en el trabajo de lo que debía. Lo siento.

\- Está bien. No te preocupes. Pensé que hoy sería bueno traer algo para que almorcemos – señaló las bolsas que había dejado arriba del escritorio que el otro chico todavía no había percatado.

\- ¿Wendy's? – sonrió

\- Claro. Me dijiste que preferías Wendy's a McDonald's. – Sacó una hamburguesa de su interior – Un Dave´s Single para ti

Kurt tomó con aprecio el paquete que le estaba siendo entregado y a continuación unas papas fritas.

\- Gracias

\- Y para mí, una Dave's Doble. Tengo demasiada hambre. – Se llevó a la boca una papa frita hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo – Yo ya me puse a comer y nunca te pregunté si te molestaba almorzar en tu oficina.

\- No hay problema. Varias veces he tenido que almorzar aquí adentro, una vez más no hará daño. Pero en esta ocasión no tengo que trabajar ni estar solo.

\- Entonces no tengo que sentirme mal por ensuciar tu espacio.

\- No, pero no te excedas de confianza. – Le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa haciendo un sonido de placer al sentirlo. – Debería dejar de comer tanta comida rápida. Últimamente estoy comiendo demasiado, ¡y es por tu culpa, Anderson! – le señaló con el dedo – Voy a engordar demasiado.

\- No vas a engordar. Estás muy bien así. Tienes un cuerpo fenomenal, Kurt – le dijo

* * *

¿Kurt acababa de ser halagado por Blaine? ¿Blaine pensaba que tenía buen cuerpo?

Sus mejillas ardieron en el momento en que escuchó las palabras del cantante. Decidió darle otra mordida más antes de hablar.

\- ¿En serio lo dices? Porque no he tenido tiempo de hacer ejercicio, ni siquiera salir a correr. Y eso que Nueva York tiene varios parques hermosos para hacerlo.

\- Yo hago un poco de ejercicio a la mañana. En mi edificio hay un gimnasio que lo podemos usar, así que no tengo que estar pagando membresías ni nada por el estilo. Si quieres puedes usarlo. Solamente tienes que informar que vienes por parte mía – se ofreció

\- Eso sería algo genial. Pero no me van mucho los gimnasios. Debería comprarme una máquina de correr o una bicicleta fija.

\- Bueno, si no aceptas mi invitación para utilizar mi gimnasio, podríamos ir a correr a algún parque juntos.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron. No se terminaba de asombrar de la amabilidad de esa persona. Tenía una reputación importante y fama, y decidía salir con él, invitarlo a correr.

\- Puede ser que esa oferta la acepte – le sonrió

\- Una entre mil millones. Ya era hora – siguió comiendo

Ambos continuaron con su almuerzo en silencio. Kurt sentía que algo le estaba molestando a su alrededor. Miró hacia sus piernas y se encontró con los cables de los auriculares sobre sí mismo.

Dejó su hamburguesa en el escritorio, los tomó entre sus manos, enrollándolos para que no se enreden en el futuro. Se levantó de su silla y, dándole la espalda a Blaine, los depositó en un recipiente que se encontraba detrás de su computadora.

* * *

El moreno se encontraba mirando hacia la pared cuando Kurt se levantó. Al sentir que el otro chico se estaba moviendo, dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba llevándose la grata imagen del trasero del otro chico frente a sus narices.

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver cómo los pantalones que llevaba puesto le quedaban perfectamente amoldados a su cuerpo.

Varias imágenes y pensamientos inapropiados subieron hacia su cabeza provocando que se ahogara con la hamburguesa.

Comenzó a toser a la vez que buscaba algo para beber pero se había acordado que no había comprado nada.

* * *

Kurt se giró al escuchar a Blaine toser. Se acercó para golpearle un poco la espalda para calmarlo.

El cantante ya se había recuperado cuando le dijo a Kurt que por idiota no había llevado nada de beber.

El castaño lo tranquilizó diciéndole que iría por unas botellas de agua hacia la cocina del piso. Trabajar en Vogue tenía sus ventajas, una era la bebida no alcohólica gratis, la cual se consumía a cantidades en las semanas de estrés.

Blaine vio salir de la oficina a un Kurt algo preocupado por el acontecimiento que acababa de ocurrir. Se golpeó la frente, reprendiéndose por los pensamientos que había tenido. No era el momento ni el sitio para que esas ideas se le vinieran a la mente.

Decidió moverse del lugar donde se encontraba parado para tratar de enfocar su atención en otra cosa.

Se acercó hacia la pizarra de corcho que estaba en la pared pasando el escritorio de Kurt.

Allí tenía pinchadas fotos con sus amigos, algunas notas importantes, un par de bocetos que suponía habían sido diseñados por el castaño.

Por el pasillo mientras tanto pasaban varias personas, yendo de un lado hacia otro sin reparar en la presencia del moreno.

Continuó su trayecto hacia la parte trasera de la oficina, en medio de la pared del fondo, haciéndose notar muy orgullosamente, se encontraba colgado el título universitario de Kurt.

A Blaine le apareció una sonrisa en el rostro al comenzar a leerlo.

* * *

Kurt volvía tranquilamente, pero llevando un paso ligero, hacia su oficina. En cada mano tenía una botella de agua para que bebieran.

Entró sin hacer ruido, llevándose la sorpresa de observar a Blaine mirando su título universitario. El cantante no se había percatado de su presencia aún, por lo que pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para devolverle el susto que le había causado cuando había llegado.

Despacito caminó hacia el fondo de su oficina. Se aseguró de no hacer ningún ruido. Usualmente era llamado "ninja" por sus amigos. Razones no les faltaba para haberle brindado ese apodo.

* * *

Blaine pegó un gritó al sentir dos cosas congeladas sobre sus brazos.

Se giró viendo como Kurt se descostillaba de la risa por lo que le acababa de hacer.

- _Vendetta —_ le dijo el castaño mientras levantaba una de las botellas y la abría para beber.

\- _Molto divertente –_ le respondió en el mismo idioma en el que le había hablado, a la vez que le quitaba de sus manos la botella que había abierto, dejando pasmado al otro chico - ¿Te crees que eres el único que puede hablar italiano? – levantó una ceja

\- Mejor bebe antes de que te vuelvas a ahogar. Si eso sucede, pensaré seriamente si te socorreré.

\- Creo que sería buena idea terminar de comer – hizo callar a Kurt – Esta vez sin accidentes. No quiero poner mi vida entre tus manos.

* * *

Kurt se rió. Le encantaba cómo se había generado esa confianza con Blaine al punto que ambos se molestaran y se hicieran bromas por el simple hecho de escuchar al otro reír.

Lo que más agradecía era que el momento incómodo del día anterior había quedado en el olvido.

* * *

Habían terminado de comer, esta vez sin ningún tipo de accidente. Se encontraban charlando eufóricamente sobre los éxitos en la taquilla teatral. Kurt quería ver varias obras pero últimamente no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo.

\- Kurt, debo pedirte…

Isabelle se paró en seco al entrar abruptamente a la oficina de su empleado y ver que no estaba solo.

\- No sabía que estabas acompañado – le brindó una sonrisa simpática pero con intenciones malévolas

\- Para mí también fue una sorpresa, no te preocupes. ¿Sucedió algo? – le preguntó para que cambiara la facción de su cara

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Tú estás ocupado – Kurt la miró chupándose los labios a la vez – Buenas tardes, Blaine – le saludó

\- Buenas tardes, Isabelle – le replicó tratando de ocultar lo cómica que le resultaba la situación, pero decidió que mejor era que se marchara – Creo que ya es hora de irme. Debes seguir trabajando. No quiero quitarte más tiempo. Pasaré por ti a la salida, así me acompañas a hacer lo que te dije.

Kurt le quería pegar en ese momento a Blaine por haber mencionado el plan que tenían para cuando él terminara de trabajar. Seguramente en el momento en que el cantante desapareciera de sus vistas, Isabelle le cuestionaría sobre el asunto.

\- De acuerdo. Nos vemos cuando finalice – le respondió con un suspiro

\- Espero que no te retengan hasta tarde – bromeó, ganando una sonrisa de parte de la jefa de Kurt

El castaño estaba tratando de mantener ocultas las ganas de estampar a Blaine en la pared por los comentarios que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué simplemente no se podía ir?

-No te preocupes, Blaine – contestó Isabelle - ¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no te retiras ahora, Kurt? Así Blaine se ahorraría volver hasta aquí para buscarte.

Los ojos azules del chico se posaron en su jefa. Ya no sabía si se trataba de una broma o lo estaba diciendo en serio.

\- No me mires así. Toma tus cosas y lárgate con Blaine

\- Si tú lo dices – dudó por un momento – Ve abajo, Blaine. Así mientras termino de ordenar mis cosas aquí.

\- Te esperaré – le sonrió

\- Insisto – dijo entre dientes

El cantante entendió que Kurt seguramente quería hablar con su jefa.

Se despidió de Isabelle antes de hacerle caso al menor.

* * *

Kurt volvió a dirigirse hacia su amiga.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó

\- Obviamente, dándote autorización para que puedas pasar tiempo con Blaine. ¿Dónde irán?

\- No tengo la menor idea – le dijo sinceramente, pero Isabelle no le creyó – Te puedo jurar que no tengo idea hacia dónde iremos.

\- Sea donde sea que vayan, cuídate - le guiñó el ojo – Nos vemos mañana

Kurt se estaba debatiendo internamente si asesinar a su jefa o a su amigo, quizás a los dos. Aun así, quería besarle los pies a Isabelle por haberle dejado salir temprano ese día.

Rápidamente ordenó su escritorio, tomó sus cosas, revisó mentalmente el haber agarrado todo lo necesario y corrió hacia el ascensor para encontrarse en la planta baja con Blaine.

\- ¿Te he metido en problemas? – le preguntó juguetonamente

\- No, nada de eso. – Puso sus ojos en blanco – Cosas de Isabelle. ¿A dónde iremos?

\- Es sorpresa, todavía no lo puedes saber – respondió el cantante a la vez que hacía una seña para detener un taxi que pasaba

Kurt le echó una mirada simpática mientras Blaine le abría la puerta del vehículo para que se deslizara.

* * *

Aprovechando los días libres que tenía antes de comenzar la escuela de verano, Finn había decidido comenzar con un curso de fotografía que hacía tiempo llevaba en su lista de pendientes.

Había conseguido comprarse una buena cámara con el esfuerzo de varios meses de trabajo, pero nunca había logrado usarla.

Desde pasado el mediodía había abandonado el departamento para embarcarse a recorrer la enorme ciudad donde vivía.

Una de las ventajas de ser habitante de la Ciudad de Nueva York eran los infinitos puntos fotográficos que tenía la ciudad.

Caminó por el Central Park, retratando el parque como así también a las personas que andaban visitando el emblemático punto de Nueva York.

Acto seguido, caminó hasta Times Square para fotografiar el sitio más importante de la ciudad.

Tuvo que esquivar varios personajes que parecían haber tenido algún accidente de tránsito. Repitió varias veces que no era turista.

Usualmente evitaba pisar los lugares donde se acumulaban los turistas. La cantidad de gente en esos lugares lo abrumaba.

No estuvo en Times Square más de quince minutos.

Alejado finalmente de la locura que transmitía la ciudad donde vivía, caminaba pacíficamente mientras observaba las fotografías que había tomado.

Varias imágenes de diferentes lugares en ángulos y distancias distintas. Le había agradado el trabajo que había realizado. Quizás podría llevar la cámara a la escuela y fotografiar a sus alumnos cuando tocaban algún instrumento.

Una de las cosas que le encantaban eran las imágenes de los músicos en sus recitales, no importaba cual era el género. Cada uno tenía una forma particular de expresarse al tocar o cantar. Él quería que sus alumnos vieran eso.

Sintió un golpe fuerte en la frente que provocó que se cayera y quedara en el piso por unos segundos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó una voz que se acercaba hacia donde él estaba tirado

\- Creo que me está sangrando la frente – logró decir mirándose las manos rojas

\- Lo siento tanto – se disculpó la voz que parecía ser una mujer

Finn levantó su cabeza lentamente para ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a él. Sabía perfectamente quien era al instante que la vio.

\- Yo te conozco de alguna parte – le dijo Rachel al observarlo

\- Soy Finn, el hermano de Kurt Hummel. Estuviste en nuestro departamento con Blaine hace un par de semanas

\- Yo sabía que te había visto. Ven, déjame ayudarte – le tendió la mano para levantarlo – He dicho millones de veces que la puerta de servicio debe abrirse para adentro, no para afuera ya que podría pasar precisamente esto

\- Estoy bien, creo. También fue mi culpa. No estaba prestando atención hacia donde estaba caminando.

\- No, no. Nada de eso. Permíteme darte hielo y limpiarte la herida, en serio – le rogó

\- Si insistes.

Ingresaron al teatro por un pasillo. Oyó gritar a Rachel a alguien sobre el estado de la puerta de servicios, a la vez que les enseñaba lo que le había ocurrido a Finn.

Entraron a una habitación, la cual Finn supuso que era el camerino de Rachel. La chica le indicó que se sentara en una de las sillas que estaban allí.

A la vez que Finn se acomodaba, la actriz buscaba hielo en su mini refrigerador para entregárselo.

\- ¿Kurt Hummel es el nuevo amigo de Blaine? – preguntó haciéndose la desentendida ya que sabía perfectamente quien era Kurt

\- Sí, él mismo – respondió mientras tomaba el hielo envuelto en un pañuelo del vestuario de la obra

\- Últimamente han pasado bastante tiempo juntos. No puedo culparlo, Blaine no tiene demasiados amigos y conocidos para entretenerse en esta ciudad, y yo con mis ensayos lo he tenido muy olvidado. Así que puedes decirle a tu hermano que estoy muy agradecida por la compañía que le da.

Rachel revolvía el botiquín de primeros auxilios con el que contaba en su camerino. Recogió una gaza, agua oxigenada, algodón y cinta hipoalergénica.

-Entonces, Finn, hermano de Kurt Hummel, amigo de Blaine Anderson, ¿Qué fue lo que te distrajo para no ver por dónde ibas caminando? – mojó el algodón con el agua oxigenada – Esto te va a doler un poco

Finn respiró profundamente en el instante en que sintió el algodón sobre su frente. Hizo una mueca de molestia al sentir el ardor.

\- Estaba revisando las fotografías que estuve tomando el día de hoy – contestó aguantándose el dolor

\- ¿Eras fotógrafo? No recuerdo cuál es tu profesión

\- Soy profesor de música en una escuela secundaria, de hecho. Pero estoy tomando clases de fotografía. Hacía bastante tiempo que quería hacerlo.

\- Eso es interesante. Quisiera ver las fotos. Por lo menos para comprobar que algo bueno te distrajo – bromeó – Siempre y cuando tú quieras. No voy a obligarte.

Terminó de limpiar donde tenía herido. Dobló por la mitad la gaza que había sacado y la pegó en la frente con la cinta.

\- Ya está – dijo al revisar que no se despegara – Nuevamente, lamento haberte lastimado

\- En serio, no debes disculparte.

\- Quiero recompensarte por los daños y perjuicios cometidos – le sonrió debido a la forma en la que había dicho la frase

\- Tenía entendido que eras actriz, no abogada – rieron – No te molestes. Está todo bien

\- Insisto, Finn. Acéptame un café, por favor – le suplicó

El chico lo pensó por unos segundos antes de aceptar la propuesta. Si Kurt podía salir con Blaine Anderson, no habría ningún daño que él tomara un café con su novia.

* * *

-¿Puedes decirme a dónde estamos yendo? – le preguntó Kurt nuevamente a Blaine

El cantante lo miró divertido sin darle respuesta alguna. El castaño simplemente se rindió ante la falta de respuesta de su amigo y continuó mirando hacia el exterior del auto.

Nueva York era tan grande y hermosa. Viajar todos los días en subterráneo le impedía poder contemplar esa ciudad de ensueño. Aprovechó la ocasión para perderse en el paisaje.

 _"_ _Y ahora con ustedes, Every Single Night de Blaine Anderson"_. Se escuchó decir en la radio del taxi.

Blaine y Kurt se miraron repentinamente. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos cuando los primeros acordes de la canción comenzaron a sonar.

Kurt se reprimió las ganas de comenzar a cantar. Era una de sus favoritas, de esas que le hacía querer bailar a toda costa.

Blaine se estaba mordiendo los labios tratando de no reírse de la situación incómoda que estaban viviendo en ese taxi.

\- Ese chico tiene buena voz – comentó el taxista dejando a los dos pasajeros atónitos

\- Sí, seguro. Muy buena voz – contestó Kurt mirando a Blaine evitando que se le escapara una carcajada - ¿No conoce al cantante?

Blaine le echó una mirada seria al otro chico.

-He oído hablar de él un par de veces, pero no tengo la menor idea de quién es.

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, Blaine sintió que pudo respirar nuevamente

\- El tipo debe ser un idiota – el moreno quiso aprovechar la situación para bromear

\- ¿Ustedes dicen? – les preguntó el taxista

\- Yo creo que no es para tanto – Kurt le pegó a Blaine – Lo dices porque no te agrada.

\- Es clásico que a uno le guste un determinado cantante y que a tu amigo no. – Continuó el conductor

\- Él se pasa día y noche escuchándolo. Yo no lo tolero – siguió bromeando Blaine pero sin cambiar el tono serio

Kurt lo miraba con gracia.

\- Hemos llegado – anunció el taxista – Son ocho dólares con treinta y cinco centavos

El castaño estaba a punto de sacar el dinero para pagar el viaje pero Blaine se le adelantó, nuevamente, y se lo impidió.

\- Que tengan un buen día – se despidió el hombre

\- Usted igualmente – respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando el vehículo hubo desaparecido de su vista comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas debido a la situación incómoda y extraña que había ocurrido.

Los ojos de ambos estaban aguados por las risas de ese momento. Trataron de calmarse todo lo posible, tomando aire profundamente.

-Eso fue muy extraño, incómodo y divertido al mismo tiempo – comentó Kurt

\- ¡Sí! – le dio la razón Blaine – No quiero sonar egocéntrico ni nada por el estilo, pero a veces me cuesta creer que haya gente que no me reconozca. Creo que desde un primer momento me introdujeron en la cabeza que sería conocido por todo el mundo. Me alegra que no sea así. ¿Sabes? – lo observó – Se siente bien ser alguien extraño para las personas.

Kurt le sonrió sinceramente, apoyándolo.

\- Ya que estamos aquí, ¿me puedes decir, precisamente dónde nos encontramos? – el castaño miró a su alrededor tratando de buscar algún indicio

\- Sígueme – le indicó Blaine provocando que Kurt pusiera los ojos en blanco

Ingresaron a uno de los locales que se encontraban en esa calle. Blaine saludó a uno de los hombres que se hallaba allí.

Kurt observó el sitio detenidamente hasta que reaccionó. Había sido demasiado despistado para no haberse dado cuenta cuando apenas habían llegado.

\- ¿Una tienda de autos? – le preguntó extrañado

\- Sí. Una tienda de autos.

\- ¿No me irás a comprar un auto? Porque si es así, no me sentiría muy cómodo que hayas comprado algo sin consultarme y…

\- Kurt…

El castaño seguía hablando sin callarse. Blaine le tomó la cara con ambas manos para llamar su atención.

\- Cálmate. No te compraré nada ni te he comprado nada – le aclaró

\- Me dejas más tranquilo. Entonces, ¿qué rayos estamos haciendo aquí?

\- Quería que me acompañaras a elegir un auto para mí.

Kurt lo observó asombrado. No se imaginaba que esa iba a ser su salida del día. En ese momento sus ansias se fueron por el piso debido a que había pensado que harían otra cosa más emocionante.

\- Ya no quiero depender de Stephan, ni quiero andar en transporte público. Sé que estoy a punto de volver a trabajar, pero quiero hacerlo en mi propio vehículo. Además, ya no estaría tan paranoico al viajar en transporte público o al tomarme un taxi. Y podría pasarte a buscar tranquilamente al trabajo. Siento que es una especie de libertad.

\- Todavía no entiendo cómo no tenías un automóvil propio, Blaine.

\- Es que, yendo de un lugar a otro con la grabación de los discos y las giras, siempre pensé que no sería necesario ya que casi siempre me pasa buscar alguien de la discográfica o Raphael. Pero con mi propio vehículo ya no tendré que depender de nadie.

\- ¿Y puedes comprarte el auto y llevártelo hoy mismo? – quiso saber Kurt

\- Sí. Ya he hablado con el agente de ventas de aquí y me ha dicho que podría elegir y llevármelo este mismo día. El único problema es que estoy en duda entre dos modelos y necesito la ayuda de alguien. Como tú tienes buen gusto y, además, sabes de autos, no pude encontrar mejor compañía para que me ayude.

\- Te acordaste que sé de vehículos. Me siento halagado al respecto – se sonrojó - Con gusto te ayudaré a elegir el auto de tus sueños.

* * *

Rachel llamó al chofer, que la compañía le había ofrecido, para que los recogiera.

Se dirigieron a una cafetería remota del centro de la ciudad. Allí, Rachel le gustaba ir a tomar una bebida luego de cada ensayo.

Al ser un sitio bastante acogedor y privado, se sentía cómoda. Los empleados de la cafetería ya la conocían, más allá de su fama.

Al bajar del vehículo le agradecieron al chofer. La joven actriz le dejó entendido que lo llamaría cuando decidiera volver a su departamento.

Entraron por la puerta principal haciendo sonar una pequeña campana. Rachel saludó a una de las empleadas del lugar. Finn se limitó a decir un tímido "Buenas tardes".

Rachel guio a su acompañante hacia una mesa alejada, ubicada en el fondo del recinto. Era un pequeño box, ideal para que nadie los molestase.

-Buenas tardes, Rachel – saludó amablemente la camarera que tenía un voluminoso pelo colorado

\- Buenas tardes, Clarissa – le devolvió el saludo – Él es mi amigo Finn

El chico movió lentamente la mano, recibiendo una sonrisa amable de la mujer.

\- ¿Qué van a ordenar?

\- Lo mismo de siempre para mí – respondió Rachel

\- De acuerdo, ¿el caballero? – miró a Finn

\- Un cappuccino con un trozo de tarta de chocolate, por favor – ordenó

\- Excelente, en un momento volveré con sus pedidos

La muchacha se alejó de la vista de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran tu frente y nariz?

\- Creo que están mucho mejor, aunque tengo el presentimiento que me quedará un chichón o alguna marca en la frente.

\- Nuevamente te pido disculpas por lo ocurrido. Me imagino que has escuchado mis gritos hacia la gente del teatro. No pueden seguir teniendo esa puerta. Juro que desde un primer momento les dije que lastimaría a alguien

Rachel hablaba aceleradamente, casi sin parar y respirar. Finn le tomó de una de las manos para que lo mirara y calmara.

-Ya te he dicho que está bien. Si llego a tener secuelas en mi cerebro, demandaré al teatro - Rachel abrió los ojos en sorpresa – Es broma, Rachel, es broma. Nunca me metería en asuntos legales por una idiotez como esta – señaló el vendaje que llevaba en su frente.

La actriz largó un suspiro contenido.

Clarissa se acercó con sus pedidos. Inmediatamente se soltaron de las manos. No eran conscientes que todavía las tenían unidas.

\- Muy bien, un té con miel y limón para la señorita, junto con un pedazo de Lemon Pie.

\- Gracias – le dijo Rachel mientras terminaba de dejar el plato en la mesa.

-Y un cappuccino con tarta de chocolate para el jovencito. Espero que lo disfruten.

Ambos agradecieron a la camarera antes que se retirara.

\- Tu pastel tiene buena pinta – le hizo saber Rachel

\- ¿Quieres un pedazo? – ofreció Finn

\- Aunque me encantaría decirte que sí, temo informarte que no puedo comer chocolate. Me estoy cuidando para entrar en el vestuario de la obra. – Finn la miró extrañado ya que lo que ella se había pedido para comer no era precisamente algo de dieta – Lo sé, no debería estar comiendo esto tampoco. Pero por lo menos es limón.

\- Me imagino que el té es para que no se te arruine la voz

\- Exactamente – se rió - ¿Crees que cuando terminemos con esto, podrás mostrarme las fotografías que tomaste el día de hoy?

\- Por supuesto

Ambos sonrieron. Mientras tomaban su merienda hablaban de cosas generales de la vida. El trabajo de Finn, los preparativos de la obra, su vida antes de llegar a Nueva York.

Cuando los platos estuvieron finalmente vacíos y todavía quedaba un poco de líquido en las tazas de los dos, Finn se arrimó hacia donde estaba Rachel junto con su cámara.

La primera imagen que apareció en el display del aparato era del Central Park.

El chico le cedió la cámara a Rachel, enseñándole cómo manejarla para que pudiera pasar las fotografías.

\- Son increíbles estas fotos, Finn – lo halagó – Eres muy bueno, en serio

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? – Rachel asintió – Me siento bastante halagado, siendo que viene de tu parte.

\- ¿Puedo tomar una? – preguntó tímidamente

\- Claro, no hay problema

Finn le indicó cómo debía colocarla y qué botones debía apretar para tomar una buena imagen.

La chica colocó la cámara como le había dicho Finn, apuntó hacia donde él se encontraba.

\- Sonríe – le pidió

El chico hizo una sonrisa torcida, característica de él, cuando escuchó el sonido de la cámara.

\- Si sigue funcionando significa que no la he roto – bromeó Finn – Veamos cómo salí

\- Eres bastante guapo, no entiendo por qué deberías de romper la cámara – comentó Rachel mientras veía la imagen

\- ¿Piensas que soy guapo? – preguntó curioso

\- Por supuesto. Definitivamente saldría contigo - Rachel seguía hablando tan naturalmente que no se daba cuenta que Finn se encontraba confuso ante la situación. De pronto recordó que el chico pensaba que ella salía con Blaine – Si no tuviera novio, claro.

Le devolvió la cámara, sonriéndole lo más normalmente que podía en ese momento.

Finn volvió hacia su sitio inicial en la mesa. Clarissa se acercó para entregarles la cuenta. Rachel rápidamente le entregó el dinero a la mujer.

-Hoy pago yo. Quizás una próxima vez, te toque a ti – le hizo saber a Finn

El chico colocó la cámara en posición para tomarle una fotografía. Rachel se encontraba con la cabeza agachada y una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Al escuchar el ruido del disparador, la levantó mirando a Finn.

\- Lo siento. Es que creí que sería una buena toma – se disculpó

\- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a que me fotografíen sin que me dé cuenta – sonrió tristemente - ¿Por lo menos salí bien?

\- Tú dirás – le entregó la cámara – Yo creo que saliste hermosa

\- Puede ser – respondió Rachel mirando el display

Esperaron al chofer de Rachel afuera del local. Finn había decidido regresar a su casa en taxi, a pesar de los ruegos de la actriz para que compartiera el vehículo con ella. Aun así, Finn se quedó con la chica hasta que el coche llegara.

\- Me encantó el haber compartido la tarde juntos. – le comunicó Rachel – Espero que nos crucemos nuevamente. – le besó la mejilla – Eso fue por lo de la puerta – volvió a besarle, pero la del otro lado – Hasta luego, Finn.

\- Hasta pronto, Rachel

La chica se subió al vehículo. Cuando por fin se hubo alejado, Finn llevó su mano hacia la primera mejilla donde Rachel lo había besado.

Al salir de su trance, recordó que debía tomarse un taxi para poder volver hacia el departamento.

* * *

Kurt y Blaine continuaban en la agencia de autos. Habían estado dos horas debatiendo las ventajas y desventajas de cada modelo. Además, el moreno no se venía con cualquier automóvil. Su indecisión se dividía entre dos modelos Audi. Uno deportivo y otro más común.

Kurt no estaba para nada sorprendido al respecto. Era de esperarse que Blaine tuviera el dinero suficiente para poder afrontar un automóvil de esa categoría.

Finalmente, con la ayuda del castaño, terminó optando por el modelo Q2, grisáceo. Le parecía un automóvil que podría usar tranquilamente en la ciudad y tampoco era demasiado ostentoso, a comparación del deportivo.

Estuvieron otra hora para que Blaine firmara y verificara todos los papeles que tenía que rellenar para la entrega del vehículo.

Kurt aprovechó para darle un vistazo a los diferentes coches que se encontraban a su alrededor. Al ser una concesionaria automotriz, podía subirse y probar cada automóvil que se hallaba allí sin ningún tipo de problema. Su padre seguramente se volvería loco estando en ese negocio.

Estaba testeando un Audi A1 cuando Blaine se le acercó finalmente.

\- Te queda bastante bien ese modelo de auto – le dijo desde la ventanilla

\- No creo que sea del tipo que me sienta muy cómodo – le respondió - ¿Ya tienes todo?

\- Sí, ya podemos irnos

\- Que bueno. – abrió la puerta del auto para bajarse – No es que no me agrade estar rodeado de vehículos, de hecho, estoy acostumbrado por lo que trabajaba con papá, pero ya me estaba aburriendo.

\- Mejor vámonos

Caminaron hacia el parqueadero donde estaban los vehículos hasta hallar la nueva adquisición de Blaine.

Reluciente, el nuevo auto los esperaba. El cantante le quitó la alarma. Se dirigió hacia el lado del acompañante para abrirle la puerta a Kurt.

El chico se negó en ser el primero en pisar el vehículo. Le refutó diciendo que era su auto, que la primera persona que debería subir era Blaine.

El cantante lo miró con aprecio. Esos pequeños actos provocaban que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Tenía muchas ganas de besarlo, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Volvió hasta el lado del conductor para poder subirse a su nueva propiedad. Cuando por fin estuvo arriba del vehículo, le hizo una señal a Kurt para que entrara.

El chico le sonrió agradecido que le hubiese hecho caso.

Los asientos eran cómodos y el aroma a nuevo se hacía notar.

Con emoción, Blaine colocó la llave en la ranura y encendió el coche. Kurt pegó un gritito de alegría que hizo que el moreno se riera.

-Lo siento, pero es emocionante – se disculpó

\- ¡Lo sé! – le respondió con la misma euforia – Hagamos andar a este muchacho

Maniobró para poder dejar el estacionamiento. Se dirigieron hacia la salida, tocando bocina a los empleados del lugar al llegar allí.

\- Me encantaría hacer un recorrido por la ciudad con este bebé, pero primero hay que echarle gasolina – le comunicó Blaine

\- Entonces vamos

Anduvieron hacia la primera estación de servicio, confiable, que se encontraba en el camino. Blaine se bajó para ponerle nafta a su nuevo auto mientras que Kurt se quedó arriba observándolo como un tonto.

En el instante que Blaine puso un pie nuevamente en su coche, Kurt tuvo que cambiar su cara por una no tan obvia.

\- ¿Estás listo para ir a estrenar a esta preciosura?

\- ¿No crees que lo indicado fuera que lo hicieras con Rachel? – preguntó el castaño acordándose de la novia del cantante – Creo que ya hice demasiado aquí

\- No creo que le vaya a importar demasiado… Me muero por manejarlo un rato

\- Es tu vehículo, tú eliges qué hacer.

\- Y lo que quiero es ir a recorrer un poco la ciudad contigo – le miró sinceramente

\- Creo que tendré que comerme mis palabras

Blaine comenzó a manejar rodeando la isla hasta llegar al Puente Manhattan. Cruzaron hacia Brooklyn, deleitándose con la vista del famoso puente de Nueva York hacia su derecha.

Blaine decidió aparcar cerca de Dumbo Park. Caminaron hacia el parque. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y no había mejor lugar para verlo que desde allí.

El cantante se puso algo nervioso cuando se encontraban caminando. Era un sitio conocido por varias personas, nunca sabía cuándo se podía encontrar con algún fan.

Para su suerte, el trayecto y la llegada al parque estuvieron tranquilas. Todos a su alrededor estaban contemplando el puente de Brooklyn, el atardecer o la isla de Manhattan como para enfocarse en el cantante y su amigo.

Los dos chicos observaron silenciosamente el atardecer, como el sol se iba ocultando lentamente.

Cuando ya no quedaba demasiada luz decidieron que era el momento de comenzar su trayecto de regreso.

\- ¿Te llevo a tu departamento o quieres cenar conmigo? – le preguntó Blaine

\- ¿No he sido demasiada molestia por el día de hoy?

\- Tú nunca eres una molestia para mí. De veras me encantaría que cenaras conmigo. - lo miró suplicante

\- Está bien. No puedo negarme a esa cara. Pero, ¿podríamos cenar en tu departamento? No estoy de ganas de ir a algún restaurante

\- Me parece una idea estupenda. Tampoco tengo demasiadas ganas de ir a algún otro sitio.

* * *

Finn regresó al departamento. Arrojó las llaves en el cuenco sin notar si estaban las de su hermano. Dejó el estuche de la cámara sobre la mesa y fue por un poco de agua de la heladera.

Tomó el teléfono para revisar si tenía alguna notificación. Un par de correos no deseados, algo de Facebook y un mensaje de Kurt.

Su hermano le avisaba que esa noche cenaría con Blaine. El grandulón revoleó los ojos al leer el mensaje. No se metería en la vida del chico pero tampoco deseaba que saliera lastimado.

Al pensar en eso se retractó. Ese día había salido con Rachel Berry, o sea, la novia de Blaine Anderson.

No podía negar que la había pasado de maravilla con la chica. Nunca había sido seguidor de su carrera. Con mucha suerte sabía que la actriz había trabajado en un par de producciones teatrales y que ahora estaba por participar en Funny Girl.

Tampoco podía mentirse al decirse que Rachel no le parecía atractiva. La chica era en verdad hermosa.

Sacó la cámara de fotos que había estado cargando durante todo el día. Prendió el display para ver la imagen que le había tomado.

Rachel había salido encantadora. Se la notaba sencilla, relajada y alegre.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras observaba la fotografía.

Sacudió su cabeza para quitar ideas que nunca iban a suceder de su mente. Pensó que lo ideal para ese momento sería una buena ducha.

El andar todo el día caminando por la Ciudad de Nueva York lo había hecho transpirar.

Abrió la canilla dejando que el agua comenzara a correr. Disfrutó cada gota de agua que le caía en el cuerpo. Se relajó un poco.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, se colocó la toalla en la cintura. Había dejado la ropa en su habitación.

Estaba por irla a buscar cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta del departamento sonar. Seguramente era Kurt que ya había regresado de su cena con Blaine, o había cambiado de opinión ya que no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que le había mandado el mensaje.

Probablemente el castaño se había olvidado la llave del departamento. Todavía no entendía cómo podía salir con la del edificio y no con la del departamento. Su hermano debía poner ambas llaves en un mismo llavero.

\- Kurt, tienes que colocar ambas llaves en un mismo lugar – pronunció mientras abría la puerta.

Su cara cambió por completo al ver girar a Rachel quien se encontraba de espaldas.

-No eres Kurt – fue la primera frase que se le cruzó por la cabeza – Rachel, ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica lo miró de arriba para bajo y se sonrojó. Finn se dio cuenta que todavía seguía en toalla.

Hizo una señal algo estúpida para que la joven frente a él entrara en la vivienda. Con las manos le dio a entender que se quedase en el living mientras se terminaba de arreglar.

Al cabo de cinco minutos se encontró nuevamente con ella.

-Disculpa las fachas de antes. No esperaba visitas. – Se excusó - ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?

No lograba encontrar las palabras justas para preguntarle lo que quería saber.

-Recibí un mensaje de Blaine diciendo que cenaría con Kurt, así que supuse que estarías solo – le mostró el teléfono – Lo siento, no tendría que haber venido de improviso. Mejor me iré.

La chica tomó sus cosas al caer en la cuenta que lo que había hecho no estaba bien.

Al hacer el intento de marcharse, Finn la retuvo de la muñeca.

\- ¡No! No, - había levantado un poco la voz pero luego la suavizó – no te vayas. No me molesta que estés aquí. Como tú dices, yo también estoy solo.

\- ¿Entonces está bien que me quede un rato? – preguntó algo avergonzada todavía

\- Está perfecto. ¿Cómo entraste al edificio? O sea, yo no te abrí.

\- Una vecina del edificio me vio que estaba en el hall y me dejó pasar. No sabía a qué me estaba metiendo. Tampoco sabía si habías llegado.

\- Tuviste suerte de encontrarme – le sonrió - ¿Quieres tomar algo?

\- No por ahora, gracias.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Comer? ¿Ver alguna película?

\- Una película me suena genial

\- ¿Qué clase de película te gusta? Tengo la sensación que en ese sentido eres igual a Kurt. ¿Musical?

\- Acertaste – se rió

\- Creo que has caído al lugar indicado

Le mostró la colección de DVDS de su hermano para que la chica pudiera elegir el que mejor le agradaba. Eligieron Mamma Mía. A Finn le agradaba la música de Abba por lo que esa película no iba a aburrirle.

Antes de dirigirse al sofá, donde verían la película, Rachel decidió pasar por el baño. No quería levantarse en medio de la película e interrumpir el momento.

Finn, aprovechando que su inesperada invitada se había ido, optó por buscar algún bocadillo para acompañar la película.

En la alacena de la cocina encontró un paquete de palomitas de maíz para microondas. Le quitó el envoltorio de plástico y colocó el que contenía las semillas en el aparato.

Cuando terminó de programar el tiempo se encontró con Rachel a su costado.

\- Estoy haciendo palomitas de maíz. Supuse que sería bueno tener algo que comer mientras miráramos la película. Espero que comas palomitas – se rascó la cabeza al recordar que no sabía si a la chica le gustaba eso.

\- Por supuesto que como palomitas. Además, ¿Qué sería una película sin el snack favorito? – se rió

\- Tienes razón – se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Únicamente el ruido de los granos explotando llenaban el lugar provocando alguna que otra risita tonta de Rachel - ¿Quieres agua? ¿Jugo? ¿Limonada?

\- Limonada me parece perfecto – respondió sonriéndole.

* * *

Blaine abrió el portón del garaje del edificio. Antes de salir esa mañana en búsqueda de Kurt, había pasado por la oficina del conserje por el control remoto del portón del garaje. Aunque en sus planes originales él volvería al departamento y luego pasaría por Kurt en su horario de salida, prefirió recoger el control por si algo sucedía.

En ese momento no podía estar más satisfecho con la elección que había hecho.

El espacio con el número de su departamento estaba libre y disponible para su nueva adquisición.

Subieron por una escalera hacia el hall de entrada del edificio para tomar el ascensor hacia el piso del departamento de Blaine.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta del departamento, imágenes de la primera vez que había pisado el lugar invadieron la mente de Kurt. El aroma del ambiente le traía recuerdos agradables.

No pensaba que volvería al departamento de Blaine tan pronto. Aunque de alguna u otra manera lo anhelaba.

Esta vez había decidido enviarle un mensaje a su hermano para que no haya complicaciones luego.

-Deja tus cosas donde quieras – le dijo Blaine sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Siéntete como en tu casa. Al fin y al cabo, ya te has quedado a dormir una vez – le guiñó el ojo provocando que se sonrojase

Haciéndole caso al dueño de la casa, dejó sus pertenencias a un costado del sofá. Nuevamente al mirar el mueble, se le vino el recuerdo de ellos dos sentados allí mirando una película y finalmente cayendo dormidos. Rogaba que si en esa oportunidad veían algo no se quedara dormido. Pero su cuerpo parecía que no se lo permitiría demasiado.

El cansancio del día se le estaba comenzando a notar. Bostezó de espaldas a Blaine. No quería que el otro chico lo viera. Probablemente le diría que se fuera a descansar y él no tenía en sus planes hacerlo tan pronto. Además, recién habían llegado, no deseaba irse inmediatamente.

-Paso al baño, Blaine – le anunció – "Será mejor que me lave la cara para despabilarme y soportar un poco más" – se dijo mentalmente

\- Ve, yo pensaré qué podemos comer – gritó desde la cocina

\- Por supuesto. Eres el dueño de la casa, debes decidir – se rió

Kurt caminó hacia el baño. Al entrar, cerró la puerta, apoyándose en esta. Suspiró liberando el aire que contenía hace tiempo.

Durante toda la tarde había estado de maravilla junto con Blaine. En el momento en que ingresaron al edificio, su mundo se tambaleó por completo. Quizás era el lugar el que provocaba que se sintiera así.

Abrió la canilla del lavabo para que saliera el agua fría. Tomó un poco entre sus manos y se la llevó hacia su cara.

El frío del agua le calmaba un poco sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Luego de calmar sus nervios, y su vejiga que no sabía que estaba llena, salió del baño. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba la habitación de Blaine. Parecía que el otro chico continuaba en la cocina.

Su vista pasaba del pasillo hacia el cuarto que tenía enfrente. No pasaría nada si le echara una miradita, ¿no?

Rápidamente y sin hacer ruido se metió en la habitación. La cama estaba hecha, con cada almohada y almohadón acomodado sobre el enredón bien estirado.

Pasó suavemente su mano sobre la cama, notando algo conocido sobresalir por debajo de una de las almohadas.

¿Acaso ese era su pañuelo? ¿El pañuelo que se había olvidado la primera vez que había pisado esa casa? ¿Qué hacía su pañuelo debajo de ese almohadón? Quizás lo había dejado allí y Blaine no lo había sacado de ese lugar.

De pronto una suposición se le cruzó por la cabeza. ¿Blaine dormiría a propósito con su pañuelo? Seguramente eso era imposible.

Cayendo en la cuenta que probablemente Blaine iría buscarlo en cualquier momento, decidió abandonar la habitación.

* * *

En el instante en que Kurt se alejó de su vista, tomó su teléfono para mandarle a Rachel un mensaje avisándole que no se le cruzara ir a visitarlo.

Intercambiaron un par de mensajes más antes de apagar su teléfono y guardarlo en uno de los cajones de la cocina, como había hecho la última vez.

Abrió la heladera pensado qué cenar. Tomó un par de cajas que guardaba allí y las colocó sobre la encimera.

Pensando en lo que había estado hablando unos minutos antes con su amiga se olvidó por completo que Kurt se había ido hace bastante al baño.

No había terminado de pensar en el chico cuando volvió a aparecer.

\- ¿Has decidido qué comeremos? – preguntó acercándose

\- Sí. Me he subscripto a una de esas empresas que te mandan semanalmente unas cajas con comida y las recetas para preparar. – Le explicó – O sea, no tengo demasiadas ganas de ir al supermercado y a veces no se me ocurre qué cocinar, así que esto me ayuda bastante.

\- Nunca había escuchado hablar de esto, pero suena fantástico. Entonces, dime con qué me deleitarás.

\- Estaba observando las recetas que todavía no he hecho, así que hoy cenaremos wok de vegetales y pollo.

\- Comida asiática, me gusta. – le sonrió – Déjame ayudarte

\- Nada de eso, Kurt - se negó moviendo su cabeza

\- Vamos, Blaine. Si no, ¿qué haré?

\- Tienes razón. Bueno, - se quedó pensando unos segundos – puedes poner algo de música

\- ¿Qué quieres escuchar?

\- No sé… lo que tú gustes. Sé que tienes buen gusto en música, escuchas las tonteras que canto

\- No cantas tonteras – le pegó en el brazo – Me encanta tu música.

\- Gracias por eso. Pero por lo que más quieras, no pongas nada mío. A veces no puedo escucharme. Y por hoy ya fue suficiente.

\- De acuerdo.

Kurt tomó su teléfono, abriendo Spotify. Buscó algo que le pudiera llegar a gustar a Blaine.

\- ¿Qué tal te llevas con Roxette? – le preguntó mientras miraba el playlist que tenía frente a sus ojos

\- ¡Me fascina! – le respondió girándose para verlo. Estaba cortando las verduras.

\- Entonces escucharemos a Roxette. ¿Tenías un parlante inalámbrico? Recuerdo haber visto uno la primera vez que vine – miró a su alrededor tratando de buscar el aparato

\- Sí, se encuentra en el estante de las fotos – indicó mientras seguía rebanando las verduras

Kurt se dirigió hacia el lugar mencionado, hizo los pasos necesarios para anclar ambos dispositivos y de inmediato la música del grupo sueco comenzó a sonar.

La guitarra de "The Look" retumbó por el apartamento.

\- Me encanta esta canción – logró escuchar decir a Blaine

\- A mí también – se acercó nuevamente a la cocina

\- ¿Qué más hago? – repiqueteando sus dedos sobre el desayunador

\- Déjame pensar – Blaine apoyó la cuchilla que estaba utilizando sobre la tabla de cortar – Si quieres, puedes tomar una botella de vino que se encuentra allí – señaló con el dedo – y abrirla

\- ¿No es muy temprano para beber? – cuestionó juguetonamente Kurt

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen, una comida sin vino se llama desayuno

\- Déjame entender, me estás diciendo que lo que comimos hoy al mediodía era el desayuno – lo miró con una ceja levantada, aunque el cantante no lo estaba viendo – Wow, dos desayunos en un día. El sueño de cualquier niño

El castaño se movió hacia el lugar donde Blaine le había dicho que se encontraba la botella. Tomó una de vino tinto. Buscó el sacacorchos del cajón que recordaba haber visto Blaine agarrarlo la primera vez.

Se alejó del lugar donde el moreno estaba cocinando. Blaine ya había colocado las verduras en un wok y estaba sacudiendo la fuente rápidamente, agarrando del mango de éste.

Con fuerza logró sacar el corcho. Fue en búsqueda de las copas para servir.

Vertió el líquido en los dos recipientes de vidrios. No pudo negar oler el perfume del vino en la suya.

Se acercó nuevamente hacia donde estaba Blaine. Le entregó la copa.

En ese momento la melodía de "Listen to your heart" comenzó a sonar.

-Gracias – le dijo Blaine cuando la tomó – En serio te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste hoy por mí

\- Creo que soy yo el que debe agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mí últimamente. Tomarte la molestia de ir todos los días a mi oficina, almorzar conmigo, acompañarme. Hablo en serio. – pasaba sus dedos sobre el borde de la copa.

\- Entonces, brindemos por la compañía de ambos, por esta amistad – Blaine levantó su copa chocándola con la de Kurt

Los dos chicos se llevaron la bebida hacia sus bocas, a la vez que en el ambiente se escuchaba el estribillo de la canción.

 _"_ _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do."_

Sus ojos se encontraron mientras bebían. El azul de Kurt con los miel de Blaine. Ambos conectados sin decir ninguna palabra.

 _"_ _I don't know where you going, and I don't know why. Listen to yur heart, before you tell him goodbye"_

* * *

Blaine adoraba los ojos del chico que se encontraba frente a él. Eran hermosos. Quería perderse en ellos, pero su sueño fue interrumpido cuando Kurt decidió poner fin a esa conexión desviando su mirada hacia un costado.

El moreno pudo notar como las mejillas del chico se tornaban rojizas. Quería tomarlas entre sus manos y besarlo. Besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire.

Su imaginación se vio interrumpida al empezar a oler la comida que se estaba cocinando.

\- Es un vino riquísimo – comentó hacia Kurt antes de tomar la fuente donde estaba cocinando

\- Sí, sabroso – respondió algo nervioso el otro chico - ¿Quieres que ponga la mesa? Bueno… una forma de decir mesa, me has entendido – hablaba entrecortado provocando la risa de Blaine

\- Claro, coloca los platos. Esto casi termina.

* * *

Gracias al cielo, al finalizar de decir eso, la canción también lo hizo dejándole el paso a "Dangerous".

Kurt no podía estar más aliviado que la canción anterior haya acabado y comenzara esa, ya que era más movida.

No podía negar que "Listen to your heart" le encantaba con todo su ser. Pero estar frente a Blaine, mirándole a los ojos y con esa melodía de fondo, había provocado que su corazón diera varios tumbos.

Odiaba sentirse así. No le podía gustar Blaine. No simplemente gustar, sino tener sentimientos dirigidos a él.

Debía recordar que Blaine no jugaba para su bando y tenía una novia. Además, él conocería a Matt, su amigo virtual durante el fin de semana.

Con todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día no se había permitido pensar que se encontraría con el chico.

Todavía no podía creer que había aceptado su propuesta. Aunque el otro chico había tardado en dar una respuesta.

Pensar en su cita del sábado le había cambiado la cara por completo. Ahora comenzaba a sentir ansias.

Su mente no podía respirar por un momento. Mejor continuaba colocando la mesa.

Buscó los platos en la alacena. Los dejó sobre el desayunador. Acto siguiente, colocó los cubiertos y finalmente, acomodó la botella de vino que habían abierto.

Se sentó en el taburete que había utilizado la primera vez que había cenado con Blaine. Revisó su Instagram para corroborar si tenía algún mensaje de Matt. Nada.

Aprovechó para revisar esa red social mientras esperaba a que la comida estuviera lista.

* * *

Blaine se acercó hacia donde estaba Kurt. No sabía qué le había pasado al otro chico. Había comenzado a actuar raro después de ese choque de miradas.

Seguramente la situación lo había puesto incómodo.

\- Aquí está la cena – anunció dejando la fuente frente al castaño

\- Qué bueno. Ya era hora – le sonrió tratando de volver a la normalidad

Le sirvió un poco en el plato, recibiendo una sonrisa como agradecimiento.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio. El primer bocado que se llevó a la boca Blaine estaba demasiado caliente provocando que se le quemara la lengua.

Kurt observó cómo el cantante buscaba su copa de vino para refrescar el fuego que tenía adentro.

El castaño se dio cuenta que el otro había dejado su bebida en la cocina, así que le ofreció su copa.

Los ojos de Blaine estaban llenos de lágrimas debido a la situación. A Kurt le causó gracia lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se levantó de su asiento para traerle la bebida olvidada a la mesa.

\- Gracias, me has salvado – dijo finalmente Blaine

\- De nada.

\- Me olvidé de soplar un poco para que no estuviera tan caliente

\- No me había dado cuenta – respondió irónico Kurt riéndose

\- Así que te causa gracia mi sufrimiento – replicó Blaine – Encima que te doy de comer, tú te ríes

\- No quise que lo tomaras así – Kurt abrió los ojos, poniéndose nervioso

\- Es broma, Kurt – le tomó la mano – no me enojé

El castaño soltó un suspiro al escuchar eso.

Terminaron de cenar con Roxette de fondo. Blaine había tarareado alguna de las canciones que habían estado sonando. Lo mismo hizo Kurt.

Llevaron los platos y cubiertos hacia la cocina para meterlos en el lavavajillas.

Tomaron sus copas y se dirigieron hacia el sofá.

Kurt pasó una pierna debajo de la otra, colgando esta última. Blaine lo observó. Se veía demasiado inocente y sexy a la vez.

-Supongo que mañana podré pasarte a buscar con mi auto para ir a almorzar – le dijo mientras bebía un poco del vino – será lindo no tener que usar el subterráneo

\- Sí, podrás. Pero creo que sería lo correcto que llevaras a Rachel a dar una vuelta antes de pasarme a buscar. – le aconsejó mirando hacia abajo

\- Yo creo que ella lo entenderá – respondió tranquilo

\- Es que no me siento demasiado cómodo sabiendo que yo me subí a tu nuevo coche antes que ella.

 _"_ _I want you so bad, I'm pushing my luck…it feels like being hit by a truck"._ La letra de "The Centre Of The Heart" no podía coincidir más precisamente en ese momento con Blaine.

\- Blaine, – Kurt movió su cabeza de un lado a otro – entiendo que me hayas dicho que no estás enamorado de Rachel.

\- No, no estoy enamorado, pero no significa que no la quiera

\- Sí, lo sé. Aun así, sigue siendo tu novia. Siento que a veces te olvidas de eso. O le restas importancia. Como ahora. – movió su mano

\- Kurt – Blaine lo llamó pero no logró que lo escuchara

\- Siento que estoy ocupando su lugar – soltó el castaño sin escuchar que Blaine lo seguía llamando

\- Kurt, para. Por favor. ¿Puedes escucharme? – le tomó de la mano

\- Yo sólo… es que no sé…

\- Rachel no es mi novia – confesó finalmente Blaine

\- ¿Qué? – Kurt lo miró incomprensivo

\- Rachel no es mi novia – volvió a repetir dejando al chico que tenía frente a él más confuso de lo que estaba

* * *

 _Otro secreto ha sido sacado hacia la luz! Quiero agradecer a Darren por haber sacado 3 canciones que puedo incorporar a esta historia. Así que gracias Dare Bear! También recomiendo que escuchen las canciones de Roxette ya que es una banda que debería tener más reconocimiento y que sinceramente me encanta._

 _¿Qué piensan de Rachel y Finn? Voy a confesar que no me derretía por esta pareja en Glee pero era la principal. Estos dos personajes van a servir de apoyo para nuestros niños._

 _Ahora avisos parroquiales! Debido a que estoy por cumplir 23 el próximo mes y ya estoy recibida de una de mis carreras, llegó el momento de crecer (un poco, no demasiado) e incorporarme al ámbito laboral. Por lo que es probable que pronto_ _espero_ _comience a trabajar, así que desde ya les pido mil disculpas por los futuros atrasos en la historia._

 _Teniendo en cuenta que comenzaría con un trabajo de tiempo completo, más la universidad (que gracias al cielo ya no me queda demasiado), inglés y francés, mi tiempo de escritura se verá reducido un poco más de lo que ya está. Quiero que sepan que podré tardarme meses en escribir, pero nunca, NUNCA, dejaré esta historia o alguna otra. Sería como abandonar a un hijo, además de desilusionar a mis lectores. Entonces, nunca duden que dejaré de escribir. De alguna u otra manera tendrán un capítulo._

 _Bueno, con esto dicho. Espero que tengan buena semana/mes. Felices pascuas para aquellos que lo festejan._

 _Nos estamos leyendo!_


	13. Actualización UVP - IICBWY

Mis queridos lectores! He aparecido! Pero lamentablemente vengo corriendo.

Sé que he estado totalmente desaparecida, pero tengo mis razones. Los que leyeron IICBWY ya lo sabrán pero la gente de UVP no.

Volví de vacaciones y comencé mi nuevo cuatrimestre en la facultad, sumado a eso también comenzaron mis clases de inglés y al ver que en mi semana me quedaban espacios, decidí meterme a francés. Es algo que siempre quise aprender y no había mejor oportunidad que en ese momento. A todo esto, comencé a buscar trabajo, siendo todo el mes de abril crucial para mí ya que obtuve 2 entrevistas, con la suerte de haber conseguido mi primer empleo. Esto es algo que ninguno de los dos grupos sabía ya que comencé hace 2 semanas.

Con mi nueva etapa de vida laboral se le sumaron los parciales, por lo que hace semanas que no abro ninguno de los dos archivos para escribir.

Lo que vengo a decirles es que NO voy a abandonar ninguna de las 2 historias. Además, a UVP le falta el ULTIMO CAPITULO por lo que ni loca lo dejaría. Y estoy más que emocionada por escribir la segunda parte. Y hay que sumarle que Mirabda!acaba de sacar nuevo disco y tengo un par de canciones fichadas para el futuro.

Con respecto a IICBWY, la semana pasada recibí un comentario preguntando si la continuaría. POR SUPUESTO! Más que nada, el viaje me inspiró bastante, por lo que tengo millones de ideas rondando por la cabeza.

Sé que no es lo más agradable del mundo tener que esperar, pero **el único favor que les voy a pedir es que me tengan mucha paciencia**.

No tienen la menor idea de las terribles ganas que tengo de ponerme a escribir ambas historias. Pero primero debo acostumbrarme a esta nueva etapa de mi vida.

El jueves termino con esta primera etapa de exámenes. Seguramente el fin de semana me ponga con UVP.

Muchas gracias por la paciencia que han tenido hasta ahora, más que nunca. Aunque no les conozca las caras y no nos conozcamos en la vida real, quiero que sepan que los adoro por el hecho de bancarme en esto.

Espero pronto estar actualizando.

Besos y abrazos de oso.

Katu!


End file.
